Modulo:Disambiguation/Realities
return { "0" ={"Before the Big Bang", "Earth-0", "Comic"}, "1" ={"Reality visited by Young Avengers", "Earth-1", "Comic"}, "001" ={"Home of the Inheritors", "Earth-001", "Comic"}, "4" ={"Ezekiel Sims became Spider-Man", "Earth-4", "Comic"}, "5" ={"Order of The Black Sun (Doctor Who)", "Earth-5", "Comic"}, "8" ={"Spider-Man and Spider-Woman married", "Earth-8", "Comic"}, "9" ={"Saturnyne's World", "Earth-9", "Comic"}, "10" ={"Neopolis", "Earth-10", "Comic"}, "11" ={"Home to Penelope Parker", "Earth-11", "Comic"}, "12" ={"Mimic's Reality", "Earth-12", "Comic"}, "13" ={"Captain Universe Spider-Man killed by Solus", "Earth-13", "Comic"}, "15" ={"Spider's Reality", "Earth-15", "Comic"}, "18" ={"Home to Miracleman", "Earth-18", "Comic"}, "25" ={"Alternate Spider-Ham", "Earth-25", "Comic"}, "26" ={"Depowered", "Earth-26", "Comic"}, "27" ={"Magnus' Reality", "Earth-27", "Comic"}, "33" ={"Unstable Molecules", "Earth-33", "Comic"}, 1/3" ={"Earth-33⅓", "Earth-33 1/3", "Comic"}, "36" ={"Thing: Night Falls", "Earth-36", "Comic"}, "45" ={"Doom lobotomized by Council of Reeds", "Earth-45", "Comic"}, "54" ={"Terran Disco Ball", "Earth-54", "Comic"}, "55" ={"James Rhodes, leader of the Avengers", "Earth-55", "Comic"}, "56" ={"Home to multiversal Reed Richards", "Earth-56", "Comic"}, "65" ={"Home to Brother Brit-Man & Spider-Gwen", "Earth-65", "Comic"}, "67" ={"Home to alternate '67 Spider-Man", "Earth-67", "Comic"}, "74" ={"Antonio Aggasiz stole a musical virus", "Earth-74", "Comic"}, "94" ={"Ben Reilly remained Spider-Man", "Earth-94", "Comic"}, "98" ={"Real-time Fantastic Four", "Earth-98", "Comic"}, "110" ={"Big Town", "Earth-110", "Comic"}, "111" ={"Challengers of Doom", "Earth-111", "Comic"}, "127" ={"Brother Mutant's Reality", "Earth-127", "Comic"}, "138" ={"Home to Spider-Punk", "Earth-138", "Comic"}, "148" ={"Ee'rath", "Earth-148", "Comic"}, "155" ={"SRA works without Pym", "Earth-155", "Comic"}, "161" ={"X-Men Forever", "Earth-161", "Comic"}, "172" ={"Home to Wolverine (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-172", "Comic"}, "177" ={"Gog's adopted home reality", "Earth-177", "Comic"}, "181" ={"Daredevil is a hitman", "Earth-181", "Comic"}, "212" ={"Infinite New York", "Earth-212", "Comic"}, "218" ={"Home to Spider-Kid", "Earth-218", "Comic"}, "231" ={"Richards killed the Illuminati", "Earth-231", "Comic"}, "235" ={"Vampire Eternals", "Earth-235", "Comic"}, "238" ={"Crooked World", "Earth-238", "Comic"}, "239" ={"Fury Containment Area", "Earth-239", "Comic"}, "242" ={"Earth On Fire", "Earth-242", "Comic"}, "253" ={"People's Protectorate", "Earth-253", "Comic"}, "267" ={"Kang killed the Avengers", "Earth-267", "Comic"}, "295" ={"Age of Apocalypse", "Earth-295", "Comic"}, "305" ={"Home to Captain Angleterre", "Earth-305", "Comic"}, "311" ={"1602", "Earth-311", "Comic"}, "312" ={"Thing goes into a rage", "Earth-312", "Comic"}, "313" ={"Near Nuclear Annihilation", "Earth-313", "Comic"}, "334" ={"Sentient Dinosaurs", "Earth-334", "Comic"}, "355" ={"Home to Coal Tiger (Gatherers)", "Earth-355", "Comic"}, "371" ={"Home to Gambit (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-371", "Comic"}, "374" ={"Home to Proctor", "Earth-374", "Comic"}, "398" ={"Morgan le Fay's Reality Warp", "Earth-398", "Comic"}, "412" ={"Common Magic Carpet Rides", "Earth-412", "Comic"}, "415" ={"Home to Sharon Rogers", "Earth-415", "Comic"}, "421" ={"Atlanteans arrived to Earth-1610", "Earth-421", "Comic"}, "449" ={"Home to Spider Moon-Man", "Earth-449", "Comic"}, "460" ={"Purple President for Life", "Earth-460", "Comic"}, "483" ={"The Frontier", "Earth-483", "Comic"}, "520" ={"Home to Logan (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-520", "Comic"}, "522" ={"Home to Captain England", "Earth-522", "Comic"}, "523" ={"Home to Captain Albion", "Earth-523", "Comic"}, "538" ={"Beyonder Rules", "Earth-538", "Comic"}, "541" ={"Starbrand Global Monarch", "Earth-541", "Comic"}, "552" ={"Galactus: World Healer", "Earth-552", "Comic"}, "555" ={"newuniversal", "Earth-555", "Comic"}, "597" ={"Nazis Won WWII", "Earth-597", "Comic"}, "615.9" ={"Deadpool possessed by Venom", "Earth-615.9", "Comic"}, "616" ={"Prime Marvel Universe", "Earth-616", "Comic"}, "617" ={"Divergent by Spider-Gwen's arrival", "Earth-617", "Comic"}, "653" ={"Home to Mesmero (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-653", "Comic"}, "665" ={"Marble Earth", "Earth-665", "Comic"}, "666" ={"Undead Avengers", "Earth-666", "Comic"}, "669" ={"Captain Marvel Lost Civil War II", "Earth-669", "Comic"}, "688" ={"Arachnamorphosis", "Earth-688", "Comic"}, "689" ={"Scarlet Centurion captured all heroes", "Earth-689", "Comic"}, "691" ={"War of the Worlds", "Earth-691", "Comic"}, "700" ={"2200 A.D.", "Earth-700", "Comic"}, "712" ={"Earth-S", "Earth-712", "Comic"}, "714" ={"Home to Angel (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-714", "Comic"}, "715" ={"Original Femizonia", "Earth-715", "Comic"}, "717" ={"Civil War Cap", "Earth-717", "Comic"}, "721" ={"Earth A", "Earth-721", "Comic"}, "723" ={"Starbrand Musician", "Earth-723", "Comic"}, "725" ={"A.I. Captain America", "Earth-725", "Comic"}, "727" ={"James Rhodes, Mayor of Philadelphia", "Earth-727", "Comic"}, "741" ={"Home to Captain Empire", "Earth-741", "Comic"}, "744" ={"Home to Captain Airstrip-One", "Earth-744", "Comic"}, "763" ={"Home to Beast (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-763", "Comic"}, "772" ={"The Fantastic Five", "Earth-772", "Comic"}, "774" ={"Hulk retained Banner's intellect", "Earth-774", "Comic"}, "776" ={"The Avengers Disbanded", "Earth-776", "Comic"}, "788" ={"Jane Foster: Thordis", "Earth-788", "Comic"}, "791" ={"Classic Star-Lord", "Earth-791", "Comic"}, "794" ={"Home to Kaptain Briton", "Earth-794", "Comic"}, "797" ={"Mystiq's Reality", "Earth-797", "Comic"}, "802" ={"Jennix's home base", "Earth-802", "Comic"}, "803" ={"Home to Lady Spider", "Earth-803", "Comic"}, "804" ={"No Rick Jones", "Earth-804", "Comic"}, "808" ={"Doom Rescued Mother", "Earth-808", "Comic"}, "811" ={"Days of Future Past", "Earth-811", "Comic"}, "821" ={"Ghost Rider: Flameless Bike", "Earth-821", "Comic"}, "829" ={"Hercules: 2300 A.D.", "Earth-829", "Comic"}, "833" ={"Home of Spider-UK", "Earth-833", "Comic"}, "839" ={"Captain UK Reassigned", "Earth-839", "Comic"}, "846" ={"Home to Kommandant Englander", "Earth-846", "Comic"}, "873" ={"Home to Bruce Banner (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-873", "Comic"}, "886" ={"Starbrand: idol of billions", "Earth-886", "Comic"}, "889" ={"Pre-digital X-Men", "Earth-889", "Comic"}, "892" ={"Doctor Doom controls Earth", "Earth-892", "Comic"}, "900" ={"Utopia", "Earth-900", "Comic"}, "902" ={"X-Punks", "Earth-902", "Comic"}, "904" ={"Asgardian X-Men", "Earth-904", "Comic"}, "905" ={"Professor X: Juggernaut", "Earth-905", "Comic"}, "906" ={"Mar-Vell did not Die", "Earth-906", "Comic"}, "907" ={"Reed Richards Executed", "Earth-907", "Comic"}, "908" ={"Tippit caused World War III", "Earth-908", "Comic"}, "909" ={"Scarlet Witch burned at stake", "Earth-909", "Comic"}, "912" ={"Fantastic Five: Silver Surfer", "Earth-912", "Comic"}, "913" ={"Second X-Men Team Never Formed", "Earth-913", "Comic"}, "917" ={"Fantastic Five: Namor", "Earth-917", "Comic"}, "919" ={"Brother Voodoo bonded an Infinity Gem to an Eye of Agamotto", "Earth-919", "Comic"}, "920" ={"Home to Captain Commonwealth", "Earth-920", "Comic"}, "921" ={"Home to Swordsman (Javert)", "Earth-921", "Comic"}, "924" ={"Home to Calibur", "Earth-924", "Comic"}, "928" ={"2099 A.D.", "Earth-928", "Comic"}, "929" ={"Avengers fought Galactus", "Earth-929", "Comic"}, "932" ={"Home to Vision (Gatherers)", "Earth-932", "Comic"}, "934" ={"Daredevil saved Nuke", "Earth-934", "Comic"}, "938" ={"Doom: Sorcerer Supreme", "Earth-938", "Comic"}, "939" ={"Iron Man 2020 stuck in the Past", "Earth-939", "Comic"}, "943" ={"Home to Jocasta (Gatherers)", "Earth-943", "Comic"}, "944" ={"Dark Raider's Reality", "Earth-944", "Comic"}, "947" ={"Living Laser Committed Suicide", "Earth-947", "Comic"}, "952" ={"Fantastic Four: Heralds", "Earth-952", "Comic"}, "956" ={"Mr. Sinister's X-Men", "Earth-956", "Comic"}, "957" ={"Blink of Generation X Lived", "Earth-957", "Comic"}, "958" ={"Plain Peter Parker", "Earth-958", "Comic"}, "967" ={"Home to Hyperstorm (Divergent Days of Future Past)", "Earth-967", "Comic"}, "969" ={"Fantastic Four Never Formed", "Earth-969", "Comic"}, "973" ={"Mephisto's Ghost Rider", "Earth-973", "Comic"}, "976" ={"SRA & Initiative Successful", "Earth-976", v}, "979" ={"Secrets Revealed", "Earth-979", "Comic"}, "982" ={"MC2", "Earth-982", "Comic"}, "983" ={"Gambit Condemned", "Earth-983", "Comic"}, "985" ={"Carnage Cosmic", "Earth-985", "Comic"}, "987" ={"Colossus not an X-Man", "Earth-987", "Comic"}, "989" ={"Liddleville", "Earth-989", "Comic"}, "991" ={"Vikings settled America", "Earth-991", "Comic"}, "998" ={"Red Queen Rules", "Earth-998", "Comic"}, "999" ={"Home to the Special Legion of Machine Avengers Executive and Spider-Cat", "Earth-999", "Comic"}, "1000" ={"Praxis", "Earth-1000", "Comic"}, "1002" ={"Universe Rex", "Earth-1002", "Comic"}, "1003" ={"Professor's Secret Service", "Earth-1003", "Comic"}, "1004" ={"Last Man Standing", "Earth-1004", "Comic"}, "1005" ={"The Offspring", "Earth-1005", "Comic"}, "1006" ={"Bringing up Baby", "Earth-1006", "Comic"}, "1007" ={"Big X-Change", "Earth-1007", "Comic"}, "1008" ={"By the Maker", "Earth-1008", "Comic"}, "1009" ={"Anna Raven's Reality", "Earth-1009", "Comic"}, "1010" ={"Project Cerebro-X", "Earth-1010", "Comic"}, "1011" ={"X-Sentinels", "Earth-1011", "Comic"}, "1012" ={"Back to School", "Earth-1012", "Comic"}, "1013" ={"Freedom Force", "Earth-1013", "Comic"}, "1014" ={"The Magnificent Seven", "Earth-1014", "Comic"}, "1015" ={"X is Enough", "Earth-1015", "Comic"}, "1016" ={"Doom Vs Namor", "Earth-1016", "Comic"}, "1017" ={"Most Wanted", "Earth-1017", "Comic"}, "1018" ={"Mutants, Mutants Everywhere!", "Earth-1018", "Comic"}, "1019" ={"Apocalypse Redux", "Earth-1019", "Comic"}, "1020" ={"Duty Calls", "Earth-1020", "Comic"}, "1021" ={"Interplanetary X-Men", "Earth-1021", "Comic"}, "1022" ={"Remnants", "Earth-1022", "Comic"}, "1023" ={"Happy Trails", "Earth-1023", "Comic"}, "1024" ={"War in the Savage Land", "Earth-1024", "Comic"}, "1025" ={"Rogue, P.I.", "Earth-1025", "Comic"}, "1026" ={"Exiles: Static Problematic", "Earth-1026", "Comic"}, "1027" ={"Goddess of Thunder", "Earth-1027", "Comic"}, "1028" ={"Assassins in Love?", "Earth-1028", "Comic"}, "1029" ={"Home to Hulk (Jen Walters)", "Earth-1029", "Comic"}, "1030" ={"N.Y.X.F.", "Earth-1030", "Comic"}, "1031" ={"Reborn", "Earth-1031", "Comic"}, "1032" ={"Live From Pakistan", "Earth-1032", "Comic"}, "1033" ={"War to Come", "Earth-1033", "Comic"}, "1034" ={"X-Men X", "Earth-1034", "Comic"}, "1035" ={"The Last Family", "Earth-1035", "Comic"}, "1036" ={"Home to mutant-hunting merc Deadpool, and actress Erin Hasko", "Earth-1036", "Comic"}, "1037" ={"First Soldiers", "Earth-1037", "Comic"}, "1038" ={"Retro Men", "Earth-1038", "Comic"}, "1039" ={"Technarchy", "Earth-1039", "Comic"}, "1040" ={"Father of Man", "Earth-1040", "Comic"}, "1041" ={"Project Epsilon", "Earth-1041", "Comic"}, "1042" ={"Doop Forever", "Earth-1042", "Comic"}, "1043" ={"Brother(hood)'s Keeper", "Earth-1043", "Comic"}, "1044" ={"X-Men rEvolution", "Earth-1044", "Comic"}, "1045" ={"Daredevil becomes Female", "Earth-1045", "Comic"}, "1048" ={"Marvel's Spider-Man (video game)", "Earth-1048", "Game"}, "1058" ={"Dr. Killcraven's Island", "Earth-1058", "Comic"}, "1059" ={"War Journal Entry 122312", "Earth-1059", "Comic"}, "1064" ={"Intelligencia took over Earth", "Earth-1064", "Comic"}, "1078" ={"Black Widow: 123 Children", "Earth-1078", "Comic"}, "1081" ={"Home to Morph (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-1081", "Comic"}, "1082" ={"Home to Mike Dillon", "Earth-1082", "Comic"}, "1089" ={"Spider-Man kept the Symbiote", "Earth-1089", "Comic"}, "1090" ={"Humanity's Group Mind", "Earth-1090", "Comic"}, "1100" ={"Home to T-Bird (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-1100", "Comic"}, "1102" ={"Uatu murdered Galactus", "Earth-1102", "Comic"}, "1104" ={"Home to Octavia Otto", "Earth-1104", "Comic"}, "1108" ={"Home to Deadpool Kid", "Earth-1108", "Comic"}, "1112" ={"Malice killed the Fantastic Four", "Earth-1112", "Comic"}, "1115" ={"Sue married Namor", "Earth-1115", "Comic"}, "1116" ={"Atlanterra", "Earth-1116", "Comic"}, "1119" ={"Home to Panther", "Earth-1119", "Comic"}, "1120" ={"Thanos destroyed Milky Way", "Earth-1120", "Comic"}, "1121" ={"Humanity Nuked the Squadron Supreme", "Earth-1121", "Comic"}, "1122" ={"Spider-Girl, daughter of Ben Reilly", "Earth-1122", "Comic"}, "1123" ={"President Richards: Brute", "Earth-1123", "Comic"}, "1124" ={"Satyrnin Rules", "Earth-1124", "Comic"}, "1136" ={"Genesis Universe", "Earth-1136", "Comic"}, "1137" ={"Insect Earthlings", "Earth-1137", "Comic"}, "1145" ={"Happy Pants Black Panther", "Earth-1145", "Comic"}, "1157" ={"Military Ben Grimm", "Earth-1157", "Comic"}, "1189" ={"Captain Britain (Meggan)", "Earth-1189", "Comic"}, "1191" ={"Bishop's reality", "Earth-1191", "Comic"}, "1193" ={"Home to Captain Marshall", "Earth-1193", "Comic"}, "1211" ={"Home to Sydney Taine", "Earth-1211", "Comic"}, "1218" ={"Our Reality", "Earth-1218", "Comic"}, "1219" ={"Home to Clyde Wyncham Jr.", "Earth-1219", "Comic"}, "1228" ={"Marvel Bullpen Fantastic Four", "Earth-1228", "Comic"}, "1237" ={"Banner killed on Sakaar", "Earth-1237", "Comic"}, "1241" ={"Primitive 31st Century", "Earth-1241", "Comic"}, "1282" ={"Home to Captain Cymru", "Earth-1282", "Comic"}, "1287" ={"Home to Strikeforce: Morituri & Maverick", "Earth-1287", "Comic"}, "1289" ={"Warlord World/Barsoom Earth", "Earth-1289", "Comic"}, "1292" ={"Ghost Rider Wrecked", "Earth-1292", "Comic"}, "1294" ={"Kavita Rao couldn't help unmutated Beast to solve M-Day", "Earth-1294", "Comic"}, "1298" ={"Mutant X", "Earth-1298", "Comic"}, "1310" ={"Doggie Dog World", "Earth-1310", "Comic"}, "1331" ={"Home of Alternate Manifold", "Earth-1331", "Comic"}, "1347" ={"Dead Man Walking", "Earth-1347", "Comic"}, "1365" ={"Home of Black Swan", "Earth-1365", "Comic"}, "1462" ={"Galactus consumed Earth", "Earth-1462", "Comic"}, "1508" ={"Home to Chevalier Bretagne", "Earth-1508", "Comic"}, "1519" ={"World-Wide Aztec Empire", "Earth-1519", "Comic"}, "1556" ={"Richards banished Fredd", "Earth-1556", "Comic"}, "1610" ={"Ultimate Universe", "Earth-1610", "Comic"}, "1611" ={"Age of Sentry", "Earth-1611", "Comic"}, "1629" ={"Henry Stanton: Core Continuum physician", "Earth-1629", "Comic"}, "1720" ={"Sue Storm is Madame Hydra", "Earth-1720", "Comic"}, "1735" ={"SRA Successful", "Earth-1735", "Comic"}, "1745" ={"The Sun destroyed Earth", "Earth-1745", "Comic"}, "1771" ={"Ai Apaec killed by Karn", "Earth-1771", "Comic"}, "1812" ={"Napoleon conquered Britain", "Earth-1812", "Comic"}, "1815" ={"Operation: Zero Tolerance Successful", "Earth-1815", "Comic"}, "1857" ={"Home to Maasai Marion", "Earth-1857", "Comic"}, "1880" ={"Home to James Howlett (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-1880", "Comic"}, "1917" ={"Home to Colossus (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-1917", "Comic"}, "1946" ={"Deadpool: Adamantium and Claws", "Earth-1946", "Comic"}, "1952" ={"Apocryphus", "Earth-1952", "Comic"}, "1983" ={"Morlun slayed Spider-Friends", "Earth-1983", "Comic"}, "1987" ={"She-Hulk stayed on the Fantastic Four", "Earth-1987", "Comic"}, "1991" ={"Geshem", "Earth-1991", "Comic"}, "2010" ={"All Humans are Vampires", "Earth-2010", "Comic"}, "2012" ={"Galactus killed by Council of Reed Richards", "Earth-2012", "Comic"}, "2020" ={"Home to Iron Man (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-2020", "Comic"}, "2021" ={"Death of Fearsome Four", "Earth-2021", "Comic"}, "2022" ={"Once & Future Sub-Mariner", "Earth-2022", "Comic"}, "2023" ={"New Warriors: The Godsend", "Earth-2023", "Comic"}, "2030" ={"Callisto: Sorceress Supreme", "Earth-2030", "Comic"}, "2042" ={"Counter-Earth & Earth collide", "Earth-2042", "Comic"}, "2055" ={"Spiral Rules", "Earth-2055", "Comic"}, "2081" ={"Incredible Hulk: The End", "Earth-2081", "Comic"}, "2090" ={"Daredevil: Radar Detector", "Earth-2090", "Comic"}, "2098" ={"Alternate Earth-998", "Earth-2098", "Comic"}, "2099" ={"Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man 2099", "Earth-2099", "Game"}, "2109" ={"Home to Sunfire (Mariko Yashida)", "Earth-2109", "Comic"}, "2107" ={"Home to Ultimate Cable", "Earth-2107", "Comic"}, "2108" ={"Captain America led all the Heroes against Registration", "Earth-2108", "Comic"}, "2111" ={"Iron Man adopted a ward", "Earth-2111", "Comic"}, "2120" ={"Alternate Killraven", "Earth-2120", "Comic"}, "2122" ={"Home world of Crusader X", "Earth-2122", "Comic"}, "2149" ={"Earth-Z (Zombiverse)", "Earth-2149", "Comic"}, "2182" ={"Nocturne's Reality", "Earth-2182", "Comic"}, "2189" ={"Home to Namora (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-2189", "Comic"}, "2192" ={"Red Skull-ruled reality", "Earth-2192", "Comic"}, "2301" ={"Mangaverse", "Earth-2301", "Comic"}, "2318" ={"Exiles in the Savage Land", "Earth-2318", "Comic"}, "2319" ={"Mapmakers invaded Tian", "Earth-2319", "Comic"}, "2344" ={"Darren Cross defeated Ant-Man (MCoC)", "Earth-2344", "Game"}, "2349" ={"Antonio Aggasiz stole a fleshprinter", "Earth-2349", "Comic"}, "2419" ={"Cyborg-armed Beast searched for cure to the M-Day", "Earth-2419", "Comic"}, "2447" ={"Spider-Man: Life Story", "Earth-2447", "Comic"}, "2530" ={"Canada Nuked", "Earth-2530", "Comic"}, "2532" ={"X-Doctors", "Earth-2532", "Comic"}, "2600" ={"Days of Future Past: David Richards", "Earth-2600", "Comic"}, "2713" ={"Hulk lives in Peace", "Earth-2713", "Comic"}, "2772" ={"2007 Dr. Strange animated film", "Earth-2772", "Movie"}, "2775" ={"Ranshi Empire", "Earth-2775", "Comic"}, "2803" ={"Ethera", "Earth-2803", "Comic"}, "2814" ={"Home to Forge (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-2814", "Comic"}, "2818" ={"Cyborg Spider-Man", "Earth-2818", "Comic"}, "2819" ={"Beyonder's Adam & Eve", "Earth-2819", "Comic"}, "2841" ={"New Fantastic Four (Ghost Rider, Hulk, Spider-Man, Wolverine)", "Earth-2841", "Comic"}, "2912" ={"Runaways became Young Avengers", "Earth-2912", "Comic"}, "2920" ={"Howard the Chicken", "Earth-2920", "Comic"}, "2937" ={"Hutch's sacrifice", "Earth-2937", "Comic"}, "2942" ={"Brood World", "Earth-2942", "Comic"}, "2988" ={"Wolverine: Horseman of Apocalypse", "Earth-2988", "Comic"}, "2991" ={"Franklin Richards' Simian world", "Earth-2991", "Comic"}, "2992" ={"Marvel Knights 2099", "Earth-2992", "Comic"}, "3010" ={"Home to Lady Deadpool", "Earth-3010", "Comic"}, "3015" ={"Alternate Earth-6799", "Earth-3015", "Comic"}, "3031" ={"Home to Kane (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-3031", "Comic"}, "3062" ={"Home to Firestar (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-3062", "Comic"}, "3071" ={"Wolverine: Snikt", "Earth-3071", "Comic"}, "3100" ={"X-Force die against Apocalypse", "Earth-3100", "Comic"}, "3109" ={"Gwen Stacy became Green Goblin", "Earth-3109", "Comic"}, "3112" ={"Beast joined Bishop in gunfight while searching for cure to M-Day", "Earth-3112", "Comic"}, "3123" ={"Aunt May became Spider-Ma'am", "Earth-3123", "Comic"}, "3131" ={"Marville", "Earth-3131", "Comic"}, "3145" ={"Irradiated Earth", "Earth-3145", "Comic"}, "3208" ={"Home to Right Honourable Captain Winston Faneshaw-Sinclair", "Earth-3208", "Comic"}, "3290" ={"Earth Surrendered", "Earth-3290", "Comic"}, "3459" ={"Mjolnir found on a train", "Earth-3459", "Comic"}, "3470" ={"Home to Heather McDaniel Sasquatch (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-3470", "Comic"}, "3488" ={"Ultimate Avengers: The Movie", "Earth-3488", "Movie"}, "3490" ={"Home to Iron Woman (Natasha Stark)", "Earth-3490", "Comic"}, "3492" ={"Howard the Pigeon", "Earth-3492", "Comic"}, "3514" ={"Canadian Militia for a Super-Hero-Free Country", "Earth-3514", "Comic"}, "3515" ={"Thor: The Reigning", "Earth-3515", "Comic"}, "3752" ={"Monster Planet", "Earth-3752", "Comic"}, "3814" ={"Alternate 24th Century future", "Earth-3814", "Comic"}, "3839" ={"Batman and Captain America in World War II", "Earth-3839", "Comic"}, "3873" ={"End of Days", "Earth-3873", "Comic"}, "3913" ={"Captain Britain killed a policeman", "Earth-3913", "Comic"}, "3919" ={"Incredible Hulk: Lost in Time", "Earth-3919", "Comic"}, "3926" ={"Space Patrol Alternate Future", "Earth-3926", "Comic"}, "3931" ={"Vampire Avengers", "Earth-3931", "Comic"}, "3933" ={"The Bladeless Sword", "Earth-3933", "Comic"}, "3944" ={"Dan Hastings' Alternate Future", "Earth-3944", "Comic"}, "3971" ={"Daredevil: Dr. Strange Disciple", "Earth-3971", "Comic"}, "3982" ={"2038 A.D.", "Earth-3982", "Comic"}, "4011" ={"Wolverine: The End", "Earth-4011", "Comic"}, "4023" ={"Home of King Hyperion", "Earth-4023", "Comic"}, "4032" ={"2000 A.D.", "Earth-4032", "Comic"}, "4040" ={"Post-World War II Ruins", "Earth-4040", "Comic"}, "4080" ={"Hulk: Barbarian", "Earth-4080", "Comic"}, "4096" ={"2300 A.D. Space Pirates", "Earth-4096", "Comic"}, "4100" ={"Home to Centurion Britannus", "Earth-4100", "Comic"}, "4103" ={"Home to Captain Colonies", "Earth-4103", "Comic"}, "4162" ={"Living Planet", "Earth-4162", "Comic"}, "4210" ={"Home to Magik (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-4210", "Comic"}, "4263" ={"3050 A.D., Hitler Revived", "Earth-4263", "Comic"}, "4280" ={"Reed Richards lead Celestials to the Council of Reeds", "Earth-4280", "Comic"}, "4287" ={"F.R.A.N.K.L.I.N. briefly visited", "Earth-4287", "Comic"}, "4321" ={"Marvel Universe: The End", "Earth-4321", "Comic"}, "4392" ={"Wolverine married Mariko", "Earth-4392", "Comic"}, "4400" ={"Heroes eliminated by Hyperion", "Earth-4400", "Comic"}, "4489" ={"Seeker 3000", "Earth-4489", "Comic"}, "4542" ={"Emperor Hudson", "Earth-4542", "Comic"}, "4732" ={"Home to Ms. Marvel (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-4732", "Comic"}, "4811" ={"Home to Madame Sussex", "Earth-4811", "Comic"}, "4871" ={"Threatened by Skrulls' World Ripper", "Earth-4871", "Comic"}, "4872" ={"Destroyed by Merlin", "Earth-4872", "Comic"}, "4873" ={"Threatened by Skrulls' World Ripper", "Earth-4873", "Comic"}, "4904" ={"Home to Major Commonwealth", "Earth-4904", "Comic"}, "4935" ={"Earth-Askani", "Earth-4935", "Comic"}, "4972" ={"The Accurate Assassin", "Earth-4972", "Comic"}, "5012" ={"Home to Iron Maniac", "Earth-5012", "Comic"}, "5013" ={"Cable failed to save X-Force from Skornn", "Earth-5013", "Comic"}, "5014" ={"Domino as Stryfe", "Earth-5014", "Comic"}, "5019" ={"Box robots slaughter heroes", "Earth-5019", "Comic"}, "5021" ={"Home to Deadpool (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-5021", "Comic"}, "5106" ={"Futuristic world, ~ 2000 A.D.", "Earth-5106", "Comic"}, "5113" ={"Dormammuverse", "Earth-5113", "Comic"}, "5127" ={"Home to the House of Fallon", "Earth-5127", "Comic"}, "5200" ={"Conquered by Dr. Doom", "Earth-5200", "Comic"}, "5202" ={"Beyonder killed by The Council of Reeds", "Earth-5202", "Comic"}, "5211" ={"Home to Albert & Elsie Dee (Reality Jumpers)", "Earth-5211", "Comic"}, "5306" ={"Joseph Stalin is a Vampire", "Earth-5306", "Comic"}, "5309" ={"Alternate Guardians of the Galaxy", "Earth-5309", "Comic"}, "5311" ={"Kitty's Fairy Tale", "Earth-5311", "Comic"}, "5391" ={"2075 A.D., Space Sentinels", "Earth-5391", "Comic"}, "5421" ={"Ultron-10A destroyed all Heroes", "Earth-5421", "Comic"}, "5423" ={"Home to The Big M", "Earth-5423", "Comic"}, "5464" ={"Interplanetary Secret Service", "Earth-5464", "Comic"}, "5511" ={"Home of Mercian Marsh'al", "Earth-5511", "Comic"}, "5521" ={"Phoenix exterminates Skrulls", "Earth-5521", "Comic"}, "5555" ={"8162 A.D.", "Earth-5555", "Comic"}, "5556" ={"Merlyn and Arthur trapped Catavolcus", "Earth-5556", "Comic"}, "5560" ={"Earth is Man-Thing's Swamp", "Earth-5560", "Comic"}, "5582" ={"Marvel Boy, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.", "Earth-5582", "Comic"}, "5631" ={"Marvel Age Power Pack", "Earth-5631", "Comic"}, "5682" ={"Home to Captain Lionheart", "Earth-5682", "Comic"}, "5692" ={"Skrulls Invaded", "Earth-5692", "Comic"}, "5700" ={"Days of Future Now", "Earth-5700", "Comic"}, "5701" ={"An Age of Apocalypse", "Earth-5701", "Comic"}, "5709" ={"Trashi-verse", "Earth-5709", "Comic"}, "5718" ={"Genetically engineered Nazis", "Earth-5718", "Comic"}, "5724" ={"Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. television movie", "Earth-5724", "Movie"}, "5764" ={"Home to Goggled Hyperion", "Earth-5764", "Comic"}, "5901" ={"Hulk: Destruction", "Earth-5901", "Comic"}, "5905" ={"Home to Anglo-Simian", "Earth-5905", "Comic"}, "5953" ={"Thing from Planet X", "Earth-5953", "Comic"}, "6001" ={"Hulked-Out Heroes", "Earth-6001", "Comic"}, "6023" ={"Southpaw: All-star Lawyer", "Earth-6023", "Comic"}, "6025" ={"Chronok slaughtered heroes", "Earth-6025", "Comic"}, "6034" ={"12425 A.D.", "Earth-6034", "Comic"}, "6077" ={"Thing in ancient Greece", "Earth-6077", "Comic"}, "6078" ={"May Parker died, Ben survived", "Earth-6078", "Comic"}, "6091" ={"The Cabal and Dark Avengers slaughtered by Dr. Doom", "Earth-6091", "Comic"}, "6095" ={"Consumed by a swarm of alien insects", "Earth-6095", "Comic"}, "6109" ={"Marvel: Ultimate Alliance", "Earth-6109", "Game"}, "6111" ={"Spider-Man's dream of being in an endless prison", "Earth-6111", "Comic"}, "6120" ={"Camelot slain by Makluans", "Earth-6120", "Comic"}, "6121" ={"Stan Lee and the Blob were roommates", "Earth-6121", "Comic"}, "6124" ={"X-Factor restored mutants", "Earth-6124", "Comic"}, "6141" ={"Shadow King possessed Xavier, killed heroes", "Earth-6141", "Comic"}, "6175" ={"Lo-Karr threatened the planet, peace ensued", "Earth-6175", "Comic"}, "6195" ={"Divergent Zombieverse", "Earth-6195", "Comic"}, "6212" ={"Fifth Dimension", "Earth-6212", "Comic"}, "6215" ={"League of Losers", "Earth-6215", "Comic"}, "6216" ={"~100 years in the future", "Earth-6216", "Comic"}, "6232" ={"The Reckoning War", "Earth-6232", "Comic"}, "6297" ={"Home to Artur Zarrko", "Earth-6297", "Comic"}, "6309" ={"Home to Skrull Lord", "Earth-6309", "Comic"}, "6311" ={"Nuclear War with Lunar Colony", "Earth-6311", "Comic"}, "6315" ={"Home of Samurai Saxonai", "Earth-6315", "Comic"}, "6375" ={"Spider-Man 2099 Joined the Exiles", "Earth-6375", "Comic"}, "6381" ={"Daredevil Ran Away", "Earth-6381", "Comic"}, "6451" ={"Vanna Smith Confronted", "Earth-6451", "Comic"}, "6466" ={"Home to Major Deadpool", "Earth-6466", "Comic"}, "6513" ={"Franklin Richards: Son of a Genius", "Earth-6513", "Comic"}, "6590" ={"The Fantastic Torch", "Earth-6590", "Comic"}, "6606" ={"Home to Chieftain Justice", "Earth-6606", "Comic"}, "6674" ={'"00-66-74" Post Urban Collapse', "Earth-6674", "Comic"}, "6676" ={"Arrkham", "Earth-6676", "Comic"}, "6706" ={"Home to Remy (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-6706", "Comic"}, "6716" ={"Fantastic Four: A Death in the Family", "Earth-6716", "Comic"}, "6730" ={"Sue delayed the space flight", "Earth-6730", "Comic"}, "6799" ={"1967 Spider-Man Cartoon", "Earth-6799", "TV"}, "6871" ={"Captain America: The Great Gold Steal", "Earth-6871", "Comic"}, "6905" ={"Earth-Darkmass", "Earth-6905", "Comic"}, "6943" ={"Humanity evolved into mutates", "Earth-6943", "Comic"}, "6950" ={"22nd century Starhawk (Mark Wilde)", "Earth-6950", "Comic"}, "6966" ={"45th century Overlord of Dakkam", "Earth-6966", "Comic"}, "6993" ={"Home to Centurianous Britanicosarus", "Earth-6993", "Comic"}, "7031" ={'Reality of Carol Danvers book, "Binary"', "Earth-7031", "Comic"}, "7041" ={"Spider-Man J manga", "Earth-7041", "Comic"}, "7044" ={"Spider-Ham Zombie Earth Variant", "Earth-7044", "Comic"}, "7082" ={"Spider-Man Fairy Tales: Anansi", "Earth-7082", "Comic"}, "7085" ={"Marvel Werewolves", "Earth-7085", "Comic"}, "7110" ={"Glimpsed by Monica Rambeau via Forbush Man", "Earth-7110", "Comic"}, "7111" ={"Glimpsed by Machine Man via Forbush Man", "Earth-7111", "Comic"}, "7112" ={"Glimpsed by Captain via Forbush Man", "Earth-7112", "Comic"}, "7113" ={"Glimpsed by Elsa Bloodstone via Forbush Man", "Earth-7113", "Comic"}, "7116" ={"Captain America bonded to soldier", "Earth-7116", "Comic"}, "7121" ={"Hulk died saving Caiera", "Earth-7121", "Comic"}, "7122" ={"Land of the Spider-Clan", "Earth-7122", "Comic"}, "7123" ={"Home to Lord Goldstar of the Corps", "Earth-7123", "Comic"}, "7124" ={"Magneto-ruled reality", "Earth-7124", "Comic"}, "7140" ={"Peter and MJ happily ever after", "Earth-7140", "Comic"}, "7144" ={"Inhumans refused to help to cure M-Day", "Earth-7144", "Comic"}, "7153" ={"Vanora slaughtered Madrox & Layla Miller on their wedding day", "Earth-7153", "Comic"}, "7161" ={"Peter Parker: Computer game designer", "Earth-7161", "Comic"}, "7187" ={"Fantastic Four: Mythos", "Earth-7187", "Comic"}, "7190" ={"Omega the Unknown", "Earth-7190", "Comic"}, "7192" ={"Warbird ignored a call", "Earth-7192", "Comic"}, "7194" ={"Dracula conquered New York", "Earth-7194", "Comic"}, "7207" ={"Noir", "Earth-7207", "Comic"}, "7215" ={"Blackworld", "Earth-7215", "Comic"}, "7305" ={"Home to Will of the People", "Earth-7305", "Comic"}, "7231" ={"Spider-Ham was in search for his thought balloons", "Earth-7231", "Comic"}, "7316" ={"Blinded by the Light", "Earth-7316", "Comic"}, "7328" ={"The more things stay the same", "Earth-7328", "Comic"}, "7382" ={"The Parasite", "Earth-7382", "Comic"}, "7409" ={"Outlaws of S.H.I.E.L.D.", "Earth-7409", "Comic"}, "7412" ={"Machus and Femizonia Merged", "Earth-7412", "Comic"}, "7475" ={"Superheroes Rule", "Earth-7475", "Comic"}, "7481" ={"Planet of the Apes", "Earth-7481", "Comic"}, "7484" ={"Home to Deathlok the Demolisher", "Earth-7484", "Comic"}, "7490" ={"Native Thing cured by 616 counterpart", "Earth-7490", "Comic"}, "7511" ={"Fragmented America", "Earth-7511", "Comic"}, "7528" ={"Home to the Universal Church of Truth", "Earth-7528", "Comic"}, "7580" ={"Conquered by Albion", "Earth-7580", "Comic"}, "7592" ={" ~2311 A.D. Interface", "Earth-7592", "Comic"}, "7613" ={"~50th century, conquered by Zarrko", "Earth-7613", "Comic"}, "7614" ={"Home to Wayfinder, Sword in the Star", "Earth-7614", "Comic"}, "7635" ={"~50th century, Zarrko & Thor prevented creation of the Time-Twisters", "Earth-7635", "Comic"}, "7642" ={"Crossoververse", "Earth-7642", "Comic"}, "7643" ={"Marvel Premiere Alternate Future", "Earth-7643", "Comic"}, "7711" ={"Techno-Art movie by Bereet", "Earth-7711", "Comic"}, "7712" ={"Fantastic Four had different powers", "Earth-7712", "Comic"}, "7736" ={"Spider-Man rescued Gwen Stacy", "Earth-7736", "Comic"}, "7745" ={"Comicsville circa 2040 A.D.", "Earth-7745", "Comic"}, "7794" ={"Slaymaster slew Betsy Braddock", "Earth-7794", "Comic"}, "7812" ={"Rick Jones became the Hulk", "Earth-7812", "Comic"}, "7830" ={"Blastaar: Negative Zone King", "Earth-7830", "Comic"}, "7831" ={"Daemos Killed Spider-Man and some Beastials", "Earth-7831", "Comic"}, "7840" ={"Spider bitten by radioactive human", "Earth-7840", "Comic"}, "7848" ={"Everyone knew Daredevil was blind", "Earth-7848", "Comic"}, "7888" ={"Earth-Moebius", "Earth-7888", "Comic"}, "7901" ={"Kang and Cap are Agents of Atlas", "Earth-7901", "Comic"}, "7910" ={"Ghost Rider became evil", "Earth-7910", "Comic"}, "7918" ={"Nick Fury fought World War II in space", "Earth-7918", "Comic"}, "7931" ={"Vampires opposed by Shrike", "Earth-7931", "Comic"}, "7940" ={"Thing killed Red Skull", "Earth-7940", "Comic"}, "7930" ={"Izumi Spider-Man", "Earth-7930", "Comic"}, "7958" ={"Crossfire brainwashed the Fantastic Four", "Earth-7958", "Comic"}, "7964" ={"X-Men Legends", "Earth-7964", "Game"}, "8009" ={"World never invaded by Machans", "Earth-8009", "Comic"}, "8013" ={"Magneto founded the X-Men", "Earth-8013", "Comic"}, "8020" ={"Gabriel Summers became the Phoenix", "Earth-8020", "Comic"}, "8038" ={"Phoenix slaughtered all mutants", "Earth-8038", "Comic"}, "8041" ={"Phalanx conquered Earth", "Earth-8041", "Comic"}, "8096" ={"Wolverine and the X-Men & Avengers: EMH!", "Earth-8096", "TV"}, "8101" ={"Marvel Apes", "Earth-8101", "Comic"}, "8107" ={"1980s Spider-Man and Hulk cartoons", "Earth-8107", "TV"}, "8110" ={"Avengers Retired", "Earth-8110", "Comic"}, "8116" ={"Home to Dreadstar", "Earth-8116", "Comic"}, "8121" ={"Home to Spider-Ma'am", "Earth-8121", "Comic"}, "8130" ={"Ted Sallis retained Man-Thing's mind", "Earth-8130", "Comic"}, "8149" ={"Polaris' Reality", "Earth-8149", "Comic"}, "8158" ={"Home to Z'nox", "Earth-8158", "Comic"}, "8180" ={"Ghost Rider separated from Johnny Blaze", "Earth-8180", "Comic"}, "8181" ={"Daredevil: agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.", "Earth-8181", "Comic"}, "8206" ={"Adam II conquered Earth", "Earth-8206", "Comic"}, "8207" ={"Dazzler: herald of Galactus", "Earth-8207", "Comic"}, "8208" ={"~2160 A.D. Prophet", "Earth-8208", "Comic"}, "8212" ={"Reed Richards Rocket Group", "Earth-8212", "Comic"}, "8222" ={"Thing became a menace", "Earth-8222", "Comic"}, "8234" ={"All Avengers stayed with the team", "Earth-8234", "Comic"}, "8280" ={"X-Men trapped in limbo", "Earth-8280", "Comic"}, "8310" ={"Namor saved Atlantis", "Earth-8310", "Comic"}, "8311" ={"Larval Earth", "Earth-8311", "Comic"}, "8312" ={"Sue died in Childbirth", "Earth-8312", "Comic"}, "8313" ={"Hyborian era of King Konar", "Earth-8313", "Comic"}, "8320" ={"Beast continued to mutate", "Earth-8320", "Comic"}, "8321" ={"Thing continued to mutate", "Earth-8321", "Comic"}, "8325" ={"Planet Bollywood", "Earth-8325", "Comic"}, "8327" ={"Silver Surfer lost the Power Cosmic", "Earth-8327", "Comic"}, "8336" ={"Son of Santa", "Earth-8336", "Comic"}, "8337" ={"Easter Hare", "Earth-8337", "Comic"}, "8342" ={"Aging Captain America fought Red Skull", "Earth-8342", "Comic"}, "8351" ={"Spider-Man & Wolverine terminated terrorist groups", "Earth-8351", "Comic"}, "8377" ={"Stringerverse", "Earth-8377", "Comic"}, "8386" ={"41st century war-torn Earth", "Earth-8386", "Comic"}, "8394" ={"Earth was destroyed by Kamado", "Earth-8394", "Comic"}, "8396" ={"Home to Venger", "Earth-8396", "Comic"}, "8406" ={"Home to Maid Britannia", "Earth-8406", "Comic"}, "8408" ={"Ben Parker lived", "Earth-8408", "Comic"}, "8410" ={"2020 A.D.", "Earth-8410", "Comic"}, "8413" ={"Home to Gotowar Konanegg", "Earth-8413", "Comic"}, "8417" ={"May Parker became Golden Oldie: Herald of Galactus", "Earth-8417", "Comic"}, "8436" ={"Last Galactus Story", "Earth-8436", "Comic"}, "8441" ={"Worldwide superhuman registration", "Earth-8441", "Comic"}, "8454" ={"Death's Head had lived", "Earth-8454", "Comic"}, "8459" ={"Jill the Ripper committed Whitechapel murders", "Earth-8459", "Comic"}, "8499" ={"Kang removed the Avengers", "Earth-8499", "Comic"}, "8501" ={"Robert Drake never born", "Earth-8501", "Comic"}, "8503" ={"Avengers: Time Trap (1984)|Immortus thwarted Kang]]", "Earth-8503", "Comic"}, "8510" ={"New Mutants remained slaves of Karma/Farouk", "Earth-8510", "Comic"}, "8545" ={"Legacy Virus merged with Warlock", "Earth-8545", "Comic"}, "8466" ={"Fantastic Four: The Lost Adventure", "Earth-8466", "Comic"}, "8591" ={"Kulan Gath's Warp", "Earth-8591", "Comic"}, "8610" ={"Victor von Doom became an armored hero", "Earth-8610", "Comic"}, "8642" ={"Kochmayer, Santa Claus", "Earth-8642", "Comic"}, "8648" ={"Soldier by Day", "Earth-8648", "Comic"}, "8649" ={"Exiles kill Jean Grey", "Earth-8649", "Comic"}, "8657" ={"Divergent Other-Earth", "Earth-8657", "Comic"}, "8666" ={"America the Beautiful", "Earth-8666", "Comic"}, "8710" ={"Once and Future Thor", "Earth-8710", "Comic"}, "8720" ={"Alternate Days of Future Past", "Earth-8720", "Comic"}, "8734" ={"Stepping Into New Shoes", "Earth-8734", "Comic"}, "8748" ={"Dr. Strange: You Damn Right", "Earth-8748", "Comic"}, "8753" ={"Moon Knight: The legacy", "Earth-8753", "Comic"}, "8763" ={"Machus remained unmerged", "Earth-8763", "Comic"}, "8765" ={"Capital of the Kree Empire IV", "Earth-8765", "Comic"}, "8772" ={"Humanities' Last Hope", "Earth-8772", "Comic"}, "8799" ={"Deathlok: Who am I?", "Earth-8799", "Comic"}, "8810" ={"Time Bubble", "Earth-8810", "Comic"}, "8812" ={"Death on Two Legs", "Earth-8812", "Comic"}, "8823" ={"Home to The Witch", "Earth-8823", "Comic"}, "8834" ={"Home of Last Knight", "Earth-8834", "Comic"}, "8861" ={"Iron Man enslaved by Chen Lu", "Earth-8861", "Comic"}, "8901" ={"Interdimensional Council of Reeds terra-formed the Farm", "Earth-8901", "Comic"}, "8908" ={"Nth Man, the Ultimate Ninja", "Earth-8908", "Comic"}, "8909" ={"Steve Rogers refused to give up being Captain America", "Earth-8909", "Comic"}, "8910" ={"Impossible Man Constant battle", "Earth-8910", "Comic"}, "8912" ={"2093 A.D.", "Earth-8912", "Comic"}, "8919" ={"Animal-men", "Earth-8919", "Comic"}, "8921" ={"Knorda sought the Golden Apple", "Earth-8921", "Comic"}, "8926" ={"London was a Universal Monster Movie", "Earth-8926", "Comic"}, "8951" ={"An Age Undreamed of", "Earth-8951", "Comic"}, "8982" ={"Daredevil killed Kingpin", "Earth-8982", "Comic"}, "9002" ={"Lincoln not killed by Booth", "Earth-9002", "Comic"}, "9006" ={"Home to Lady London", "Earth-9006", "Comic"}, "9007" ={"Kennedy not killed by Oswald", "Earth-9007", "Comic"}, "9008" ={"Napoleon conquered Russia", "Earth-9008", "Comic"}, "9009" ={"Kraven killed Spider-Man", "Earth-9009", "Comic"}, "9010" ={"Demon Sun", "Earth-9010", "Comic"}, "9011" ={"Fantastic Four fought Doom before gaining powers", "Earth-9011", "Comic"}, "9012" ={"Black Bolt talked in his sleep", "Earth-9012", "Comic"}, "9013" ={"Thing continued to mutate", "Earth-9013", "Comic"}, "9014" ={"Ragnarok comes to Earth", "Earth-9014", "Comic"}, "9019" ={"Jamie Braddock slew Brian", "Earth-9019", "Comic"}, "9021" ={"'No More Powers'", "Earth-9021", "Comic"}, "9031" ={"Flame powered Fantastic Four", "Earth-9031", "Comic"}, "9032" ={"Stretching Fantastic Four", "Earth-9032", "Comic"}, "9033" ={"Monstrous Fantastic Four", "Earth-9033", "Comic"}, "9034" ={"Invisibile Fantastic Four", "Earth-9034", "Comic"}, "9047" ={"Home to Cookies & Milk", "Earth-9047", "Comic"}, "9051" ={"Hulk died in K'ai", "Earth-9051", "Comic"}, "9055" ={"Home to Ken Proudstar", "Earth-9055", "Comic"}, "9061" ={"Stalin Robot", "Earth-9061", "Comic"}, "9075" ={"Noriega-verse", "Earth-9075", "Comic"}, "9078" ={"Home to Edi-Tor, Elfthu, F'rahsti", "Earth-9078", "Comic"}, "9090" ={"Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) hero", "Earth-9090", "Comic"}, "9091" ={"Stark killed by shrapnel", "Earth-9091", "Comic"}, "9092" ={"Wonder Man's death throes slew Avengers", "Earth-9092", "Comic"}, "9093" ={"Janet van Dyne slain by Creature from Kosmos", "Earth-9093", "Comic"}, "9094" ={"Maria Troyvana Pym sat upright on her morgue slab", "Earth-9094", "Comic"}, "9095" ={"Captain America (John Walker)'s parents survived", "Earth-9095", "Comic"}, "9105" ={"Forever Yesterday", "Earth-9105", "Comic"}, "9108" ={"Home of Officer Saxon", "Earth-9108", "Comic"}, "9111" ={"Home to Sister Gaia", "Earth-9111", "Comic"}, "9112" ={"Phoenix did not die", "Earth-9112", "Comic"}, "9119" ={"Iron Man: The End", "Earth-9119", "Comic"}, "9134" ={"Mr. Spector & Ivory", "Earth-9134", "Comic"}, "9140" ={"Punisher killed Wolverine-Lord of the Vampires", "Earth-9140", "Comic"}, "9142" ={"Professor Beast visited the Guthries", "Earth-9142", "Comic"}, "9151" ={"Set Conquered the Universe", "Earth-9151", "Comic"}, "9192" ={"D.N.A.X.", "Earth-9192", "Comic"}, "9200" ={"Future Imperfect", "Earth-9200", "Comic"}, "9201" ={"Home to Magdalene", "Earth-9201", "Comic"}, "9202" ={"Tony Stark: Laundromat Mogul", "Earth-9202", "Comic"}, "9204" ={"Home to Butcher Britain", "Earth-9204", "Comic"}, "9208" ={"Techno-War", "Earth-9208", "Comic"}, "9209" ={"Dark Moon defended Skyline City", "Earth-9209", "Comic"}, "9212" ={"Exiles stopped bank robbery, took vacation", "Earth-9212", "Comic"}, "9218" ={"Home to Agamemnon, Drachiss", "Earth-9218", "Comic"}, "9230" ={"Tony Stark assassinated by Tom Foster", "Earth-9230", "Comic"}, "9246" ={"Home of Pookie Pendragon", "Earth-9246", "Comic"}, "9250" ={"Wolverine-Lord of the Vampires killed The Punisher", "Earth-9250", "Comic"}, "9251" ={"Mermaid Moon Maid slain", "Earth-9251", "Comic"}, "9260" ={"Thor: Thrall of Seth", "Earth-9260", "Comic"}, "9261" ={"Londinium", "Earth-9261", "Comic"}, "9272" ={"~2191 A.D. Mega-Mall", "Earth-9272", "Comic"}, "9289" ={"Captain Marvel and Rogue Swapped", "Earth-9289", "Comic"}, "9290" ={"Fantastic Four led by Keith Richards", "Earth-9290", "Comic"}, "9291" ={"Wolverine: Worst there is", "Earth-9291", "Comic"}, "9309" ={"Home to Thanatos", "Earth-9309", "Comic"}, "9324" ={"Home to Grandmaster-like Ravonna", "Earth-9324", "Comic"}, "9339" ={"Irth", "Earth-9339", "Comic"}, "9356" ={"Home to Man-Elephant, She-Hulk", "Earth-9356", "Comic"}, "9390" ={"Rick Jones remained the Hulk", "Earth-9390", "Comic"}, "9391" ={"Spider-Man killed the Lizard", "Earth-9391", "Comic"}, "9411" ={"Marvel Panini UK comics", "Earth-9411", "Comic"}, "9413" ={"2159 A.D., Path of Righteousness Patrol", "Earth-9413", "Comic"}, "9418" ={"Hardliners defeated Alpha Flight", "Earth-9418", "Comic"}, "9421" ={"Beast and Forge used arcane technology", "Earth-9421", "Comic"}, "9442" ={"Nova 0:0", "Earth-9442", "Comic"}, "9445" ={"Badoon made scientific advances", "Earth-9445", "Comic"}, "9470" ={"Living Laser saved Stark Enterprises", "Earth-9470", "Comic"}, "9471" ={"Living Laser worked for Stark in space", "Earth-9471", "Comic"}, "9485" ={"Kyle Grobe became Advent circa 2092 AD", "Earth-9485", "Comic"}, "9500" ={"2211 A.D. Spider-Man", "Earth-9500", "Comic"}, "9502" ={"Silver Surfer didn't betray Galactus", "Earth-9502", "Comic"}, "9507" ={"Guardians of the Galaxy prevented Martian Master invasion", "Earth-9507", "Comic"}, "9510" ={"Fantastic Four killed by De'lila", "Earth-9510", "Comic"}, "9511" ={"Last Avengers", "Earth-9511", "Comic"}, "9512" ={"Thing killed Maestro", "Earth-9512", "Comic"}, "9528" ={"Polluted world of cyborgs", "Earth-9528", "Comic"}, "9532" ={"Divergent Earth-A", "Earth-9532", "Comic"}, "9561" ={"Home to Nocturne (Graham Poldark)", "Earth-9561", "Comic"}, "9575" ={"Home to the Red Queen", "Earth-9575", "Comic"}, "9576" ={"Spider-Man killed the Burglar", "Earth-9576", "Comic"}, "9586" ={"Home to Friar Albion", "Earth-9586", "Comic"}, "9590" ={"Storm became Phoenix", "Earth-9590", "Comic"}, "9591" ={"Ruins", "Earth-9591", "Comic"}, "9601" ={"Age of Apocalypse vs. Galactus", "Earth-9601", "Comic"}, "9602" ={"Amalgam pocket universe", "Earth-9602", "Comic"}, "9610" ={"Galactus was jellyfish-like", "Earth-9610", "Comic"}, "9611" ={"Red Skull empowered via Super Soldier serum", "Earth-9611", "Comic"}, "9612" ={"Josh discovered a Sentinel", "Earth-9612", "Comic"}, "9620" ={"Day of Future Tense", "Earth-9620", "Comic"}, "9640" ={"Iron Man is more robotic-looking", "Earth-9640", "Comic"}, "9655" ={"Home to Timeslip Daredevil", "Earth-9655", "Comic"}, "9666" ={"Doom's body scarred", "Earth-9666", "Comic"}, "9670" ={"Sabretooth killed the X-Men", "Earth-9670", "Comic"}, "9684" ={"Shard: mutant hunter", "Earth-9684", "Comic"}, "9691" ={"Benevolent energy creature", "Earth-9691", "Comic"}, "9711" ={"Matt Murdock: boxer", "Earth-9711", "Comic"}, "9712" ={"Deadpool-616 traveled back in time and convinced Jack Hammer to become Weasel", "Earth-9712", "Comic"}, "9722" ={"Hulk took over Dystopia", "Earth-9722", "Comic"}, "9732" ={"Timeslip: Molecule Man", "Earth-9732", "Comic"}, "9790" ={"Xavier Sales Executives", "Earth-9790", "Comic"}, "9791" ={"Wolverine with Styrofoam skeleton", "Earth-9791", "Comic"}, "9792" ={"Peter Parker bitten by a radioactive Sheep", "Earth-9792", "Comic"}, "9793" ={"Wolverine and Sabretooth were best friends", "Earth-9793", "Comic"}, "9796" ={"Juggernaut kills the X-Men", "Earth-9796", "Comic"}, "9801" ={"Fantastic Frank Richards", "Earth-9801", "Comic"}, "9806" ={"X-Man destroyed Earth", "Earth-9806", "Comic"}, "9809" ={"Caledonia", "Earth-9809", "Comic"}, "9810" ={"Iron Man: Sorcerer Supreme", "Earth-9810", "Comic"}, "9811" ={"Secret Wars 25 Years Later", "Earth-9811", "Comic"}, "9812" ={"Avengers Galactic Battalion", "Earth-9812", "Comic"}, "9815" ={"Leader's Humanoids murdered the Authority", "Earth-9815", "Comic"}, "9828" ={"Betty Banner died from radiation poisoning", "Earth-9828", "Comic"}, "9845" ={"Jack the Ripper seduced women with grapes and London tours", "Earth-9845", "Comic"}, "9870" ={"Home to Aliya", "Earth-9870", "Comic"}, "9871" ={"Dr. Doom's utopia", "Earth-9871", "Comic"}, "9881" ={"Everything went right for Peter Parker", "Earth-9881", "Comic"}, "9890" ={"Home to Privateer Albion", "Earth-9890", "Comic"}, "9891" ={"Days of Future Past variant circa 2035", "Earth-9891", "Comic"}, "9892" ={"~41st century, Kang killed Ravonna", "Earth-9892", "Comic"}, "9903" ={"Valeria Richards: Marvel Girl", "Earth-9903", "Comic"}, "9904" ={"1950s Avengers", "Earth-9904", "Comic"}, "9907" ={"Thunderguard", "Earth-9907", "Comic"}, "9910" ={"Chronomancer's World", "Earth-9910", "Comic"}, "9916" ={"Wonder Man saved Avengers", "Earth-9916", "Comic"}, "9921" ={"New Son", "Earth-9921", "Comic"}, "9922" ={"Home to Alanna Neramini", "Earth-9922", "Comic"}, "9927" ={"Wild Weapon X", "Earth-9927", "Comic"}, "9930" ={"Killraven is an Avenger", "Earth-9930", "Comic"}, "9939" ={"Charnel", "Earth-9939", "Comic"}, "9966" ={"Pax Atlantea", "Earth-9966", "Comic"}, "9970" ={"Galactic Life eliminated", "Earth-9970", "Comic"}, "9971" ={"Humanity Spreads Destruction", "Earth-9971", "Comic"}, "9972" ={"Scarlet Witch's children challenged Eternity", "Earth-9972", "Comic"}, "9991" ={"Multiple White Worms", "Earth-9991", "Comic"}, "9992" ={"Igor Drenkov was a Skrull", "Earth-9992", "Comic"}, "9997" ={"Earth X", "Earth-9997", "Comic"}, "10001" ={"Role Reversals", "Earth-10001", "Comic"}, "10003" ={"X-Force pawns of Queen of Star Swords", "Earth-10003", "Comic"}, "10004" ={"X-Force employs Deadpool", "Earth-10004", "Comic"}, "10005" ={"X-Men films", "Earth-10005", "Movie"}, "10010" ={"Home to Hot-Pants Zeus", "Earth-10010", "Comic"}, "10011" ={"Cancerverse", "Earth-10011", "Comic"}, "10014" ={"Battlezone 2028: Alternate Deathlok", "Earth-10014", "Comic"}, "10021" ={"Skrulls succeeded in their Secret Invasion", "Earth-10021", "Comic"}, "10022" ={"Planet Hulk animated film", "Earth-10022", "Movie"}, "10036" ={"Hiro-Kala destroyed the Microverse ", "Earth-10036", "Comic"}, "10041" ={"Brainchild", "Earth-10041", "Comic"}, "10044" ={"Matsu'o Tsurayaba regained his limbs", "Earth-10044", "Comic"}, "10051" ={"She-Hulk becomes Misstro", "Earth-10051", "Comic"}, "10054" ={"Doop investigates crime on Utopia", "Earth-10054", "Comic"}, "10063" ={"Doomworld", "Earth-10063", "Comic"}, "10071" ={"Ultron conquered Earth", "Earth-10071", "Comic"}, "10076" ={"Days of Present Future", "Earth-10076", "Comic"}, "10081" ={"Polemachus destroyed by Krona", "Earth-10081", "Comic"}, "10082" ={"Avengers are Apocalypse's Horsemen", "Earth-10082", "Comic"}, "10083" ={"Jim Jaspers (Living Ghost Box)", "Earth-10083", "Comic"}, "10091" ={"Thor: The Mighty Avenger", "Earth-10091", "Comic"}, "10100" ={"Home to Alternate Hyperstorm", "Earth-10100", "Comic"}, "10101" ={"Home to Vision (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-10101", "Comic"}, "10102" ={"Machineworld", "Earth-10102", "Comic"}, "10107" ={"New Girl in Town", "Earth-10107", "Comic"}, "10109" ={"Puppet Master and Machine Man acted as Deadpool's conscience", "Earth-10109", "Comic"}, "10110" ={"Deadpool battles Deadpool in his Mindscape", "Earth-10110", "Comic"}, "10112" ={"Health Options for Heroes", "Earth-10112", "Comic"}, "10129" ={"Home to H.E.R.B.E.T.T.E., Francine Richards", "Earth-10129", "Comic"}, "10162" ={"Home of Jack O'Lantern", "Earth-10162", "Comic"}, "10169" ={"Kitty Pride was a collective of talking felines", "Earth-10169", "Comic"}, "10170" ={"Jimmy Woo founded the Avengers", "Earth-10170", "Comic"}, "10182" ={"Staff Memorandum", "Earth-10182", "Comic"}, "10190" ={"Wagner's Earth", "Earth-10190", "Comic"}, "10192" ={"Rasputin siblings send to the Shield", "Earth-10192", "Comic"}, "10197" ={"Archangel remained Apocalypse's pawn", "Earth-10197", "Comic"}, "10199" ={'Putting the "She" in "S.H.I.E.L.D."', "Earth-10199", "Comic"}, "10201" ={"The Final Days", "Earth-10201", "Comic"}, "10208" ={"Civil War ended with compromise", "Earth-10208", "Comic"}, "10219" ={"Secret Invasion remained a Secret", "Earth-10219", "Comic"}, "10221" ={"Home to Agent Albion", "Earth-10221", "Comic"}, "10223" ={"Heroes lost World War Hulk", "Earth-10223", "Comic"}, "10235" ={"Future Franklin & Valeria Richards", "Earth-10235", "Comic"}, "10245" ={"Daredevil died saving Elektra", "Earth-10245", "Comic"}, "10246" ={"Odin Quest", "Earth-10246", "Comic"}, "10267" ={"War of the Kings", "Earth-10267", "Comic"}, "10280" ={"Dance of the Hypergods", "Earth-10280", "Comic"}, "10298" ={"Gwen Stacy survived House of M", "Earth-10298", "Comic"}, "10310" ={"Deadpool Pulp", "Earth-10310", "Comic"}, "10330" ={"Home to Kidpool", "Earth-10330", "Comic"}, "10333" ={"Nova stayed with Namorita instead of breaking up with her", "Earth-10333", "Comic"}, "10349" ={"X-Men and New Mutants attacked by Elder Gods from Limbo", "Earth-10349", "Comic"}, "10363" ={"New York and its heroes destroyed", "Earth-10363", "Comic"}, "10381" ={"Hulkie", "Earth-10381", "Comic"}, "10382" ={"Daken killed Iron Patriot", "Earth-10382", "Comic"}, "10450" ={"Annie from the Future", "Earth-10450", "Comic"}, "10508" ={"Founders' Earth", "Earth-10508", "Comic"}, "10511" ={"25 Years From Now", "Earth-10511", "Comic"}, "10515" ={"Punisher forced Firebrand to kill his family", "Earth-10515", "Comic"}, "10625" ={"Firelord joined the Guardians of the Galaxy", "Earth-10625", "Comic"}, "10710" ={"Hope's powers grew out of control", "Earth-10710", "Comic"}, "10711" ={"Sideburn, the Regenerating Planet", "Earth-10711", "Comic"}, "10724" ={"X-Campus", "Earth-10724", "Comic"}, "10725" ={"Evil Elsa Bloodstone", "Earth-10725", "Comic"}, "10774" ={"Monica Rambeau is House of M's Captain Marvel", "Earth-10774", "Comic"}, "10919" ={"Alternate Civil War", "Earth-10919", "Comic"}, "10943" ={"Ultron conqueror of Earth defeated", "Earth-10943", "Comic"}, "10995" ={"Spider-Man: Heroes & Villains", "Earth-10995", "Comic"}, "11010" ={"The Maltese Bunny", "Earth-11010", "Comic"}, "11011" ={"Iron Man: The Rapture", "Earth-11011", "Comic"}, "11021" ={"Wolverine raised Daken", "Earth-11021", "Comic"}, "11022" ={"Tokyo destroyed by Kenji Uedo", "Earth-11022", "Comic"}, "11029" ={"Iron Man: Demon in an Armor", "Earth-11029", "Comic"}, "11035" ={"Thor attacked New York City", "Earth-11035", "Comic"}, "11041" ={"Onslaught killed heroes", "Earth-11041", "Comic"}, "11045" ={"Heroes turned Deathloks", "Earth-11045", "Comic"}, "11051" ={"Future Avengers led by Kang", "Earth-11051", "Comic"}, "11052" ={"X-Men: Evolution", "Earth-11052", "TV"}, "11053" ={" Daredevil murdered Bullseye, Elektra, Iron Fist and Spider-Man", "Earth-11053", "Comic"}, "11069" ={"Son of Namor", "Earth-11069", "Comic"}, "11080" ={"Last Gun on Earth", "Earth-11080", "Comic"}, "11081" ={"Marvel Zombies Christmas Carol", "Earth-11081", "Comic"}, "11086" ={"Monstrous Fearsome Four", "Earth-11086", "Comic"}, "11099" ={"New Fantastic Four summoned by Man-Thing", "Earth-11099", "Comic"}, "11113" ={"Five for the Future", "Earth-11113", "Comic"}, "11120" ={"Unholy Reunion", "Earth-11120", "Comic"}, "11124" ={"All heroes except She-Hulk slain in unspecified struggle", "Earth-11124", "Comic"}, "11126" ={"Volstagg defeated Serpent", "Earth-11126", "Comic"}, "11127" ={"Defenders assembled against Nul", "Earth-11127", "Comic"}, "11131" ={"Killville", "Earth-11131", "Comic"}, "11147" ={"Curlly Fine was New York mayor", "Earth-11147", "Comic"}, "11171" ={"Home to Venomized Punisher", "Earth-11171", "Comic"}, "11182" ={"Kraven consumed by a Poison", "Earth-11182", "Comic"}, "11189" ={"Guardians of the Galaxy battled the Universal Church of Truth", "Earth-11189", "Comic"}, "11201" ={"Johnny Storm became the Hunan Torch", "Earth-11201", "Comic"}, "11206" ={"Warbird of Earth-7192 killed Rogue", "Earth-11206", "Comic"}, "11209" ={"Peter Parker became Kraven the Hunter", "Earth-11209", "Comic"}, "11223" ={"Hawkeye killed Norman Osborn", "Earth-11223", "Comic"}, "11234" ={"Home to the Swamp Queen", "Earth-11234", "Comic"}, "11236" ={"Once and Future King", "Earth-11236", "Comic"}, "11272" ={"A-Bomb was on a talk show", "Earth-11272", "Comic"}, "11313" ={"Captain America pulled into Cosmic Cube", "Earth-11313", "Comic"}, "11326" ={"Age of X", "Earth-11326", "Comic"}, "11418" ={"Ultra-Nationalist America", "Earth-11418", "Comic"}, "11429" ={"Assassin Spider-Man (Super Hero Squad)", "Earth-11429", "Game"}, "11511" ={"Grown up Avengers Academy", "Earth-11511", "Comic"}, "11580" ={"Home to Spiders-Man", "Earth-11580", "Comic"}, "11623" ={"Bucky assaulted by Concentration camp prisoners", "Earth-11623", "Comic"}, "11638" ={"The Perfect World", "Earth-11638", "Comic"}, "11704" ={"Daredevil became Bullseye", "Earth-11704", "Comic"}, "11712" ={"Kashmir Vennema was the leader of the Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-11712", "Comic"}, "11714" ={"Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark", "Earth-11714", "Movie"}, "11813" ={"Captain America pulled into a Cosmic Cube", "Earth-11813", "Comic"}, "11831" ={"Home to Commander A", "Earth-11831", "Comic"}, "11880" ={"Howard the Duck mutated into monster", "Earth-11880", "Comic"}, "11891" ={"Guardians of the Galaxy battled soldiers of the Avengers", "Earth-11891", "Comic"}, "11911" ={"Super Hero Squad comics", "Earth-11911", "Comic"}, "11947" ={"Captain America was revived today", "Earth-11947", "Comic"}, "11983" ={"Animated Spider-Man took Dr. Octopus' arms", "Earth-11983", "TV"}, "11993" ={"Ghost Rider: Barb Ketch", "Earth-11993", "Comic"}, "12011" ={"Numerous uncoordinated invasions", "Earth-12011", "Comic"}, "12025" ={"Home to General Howlett", "Earth-12025", "Comic"}, "12034" ={"Genesis became Apocalypse", "Earth-12034", "Comic"}, "12041" ={"2010s Marvel Animated Universe", "Earth-12041", "TV"}, "12069" ={"Kashmir Vennema who worked with Stegron", "Earth-12069", "Comic"}, "12083" ={"Kashmir Vennema who attempted to unleash the Harvester Protocal", "Earth-12083", "Comic"}, "12091" ={"Space Punisher", "Earth-12091", "Comic"}, "12101" ={"Deadpool kills the Marvel Universe", "Earth-12101", "Comic"}, "12116" ={"Kashmir Vennema who met with President Doom", "Earth-12116", "Comic"}, "12121" ={"Daredevil: End of Days", "Earth-12121", "Comic"}, "12122" ={"Hypno-Hustler's Dream World", "Earth-12122", "Comic"}, "12125" ={"Death of the Ultimates", "Earth-12125", "Comic"}, "12128" ={"Hydra and the Defiance League went to war", "Earth-12128", "Comic"}, "12131" ={"Marvel: Avengers Alliance", "Earth-12131", "Game"}, "12151" ={"Metropolita", "Earth-12151", "Comic"}, "12164" ={"Hope Summers ruled the Earth with access to every mutant's powers", "Earth-12164", "Comic"}, "12171" ={"Wonder Man kidnapped by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-12171", "Comic"}, "12177" ={"Mondo City Future", "Earth-12177", "Comic"}, "12180" ={"Home to the Zombie Marvel", "Earth-12180", "Comic"}, "12201" ={"World without Hope", "Earth-12201", "Comic"}, "12212" ={"Lost Land's Reality", "Earth-12212", "Comic"}, "12216" ={"Smuggler (Conrad Josten) battled alongside Atlas", "Earth-12216", "Comic"}, "12218" ={"Warren and Betsy married and had children", "Earth-12218", "Comic"}, "12224" ={"Ord resurrected Jean Grey", "Earth-12224", "Comic"}, "12240" ={"Home to Ant-Venom", "Earth-12240", "Comic"}, "12245" ={"Exalted", "Earth-12245", "Comic"}, "12311" ={"Technopolis", "Earth-12311", "Comic"}, "12318" ={"Licensed character Contest of Champions", "Earth-12318", "Comic"}, "12387" ={"Desak destroyed Olympus", "Earth-12387", "Comic"}, "12416" ={"Psycho-Man's Army Defeated by Heroes", "Earth-12416", "Comic"}, "12433" ={"Alejandra killed Blackheart by self-sacrifice", "Earth-12433", "Comic"}, "12467" ={"Deadpool is an X-Man", "Earth-12467", "Comic"}, "12591" ={"WWII won by Nazi Zombies ", "Earth-12591", "Comic"}, "12610" ={"Psycho-Man's Army Dominated the World", "Earth-12610", "Comic"}, "12665" ={"Thing continued with Fantastic Four for over 1000 years", "Earth-12665", "Comic"}, "12725" ={"Fongji Wu: Foenix the Enlightened", "Earth-12725", "Comic"}, "12752" ={"Skurge was an Old Crone", "Earth-12752", "Comic"}, "12772" ={"Home to Spider-Boy 2099", "Earth-12772", "Comic"}, "12812" ={"Native Porcupine recruited by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-12812", "Comic"}, "12872" ={"The Last Place On Earth", "Earth-12872", "Comic"}, "12919" ={"The Infernal Man-Thing", "Earth-12919", "Comic"}, "12927" ={"Power Pachyderms", "Earth-12927", "Comic"}, "12928" ={"Future Uncanny X-Force", "Earth-12928", "Comic"}, "12934" ={"True/Friend reality", "Earth-12934", "Comic"}, "12973" ={"Abraham Erskine survived", "Earth-12973", "Comic"}, "13003" ={"Trouble", "Earth-13003", "Comic"}, "13010" ={"Kashmir Vennema who took down the Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-13010", "Comic"}, "13016" ={"Savage Land World", "Earth-13016", "Comic"}, "13017" ={"Spider-Dreams", "Earth-13017", "Comic"}, "13019" ={"Black Knight weilds the Ebony Chainsaw", "Earth-13019", "Comic"}, "13021" ={"Hope became Stryfe", "Earth-13021", "Comic"}, "13022" ={"Home to Kid Briton", "Earth-13022", "Comic"}, "13027" ={"Home to Captain Blaire of the X-Force Protectorate", "Earth-13027", "Comic"}, "13031" ={"Counter-Earth merged with alternate Earth", "Earth-13031", "Comic"}, "13034" ={"Hyperion's reality destroyed", "Earth-13034", "Comic"}, "13035" ={"Creed married Holo", "Earth-13035", "Comic"}, "13044" ={"Red Onslaught", "Earth-13044", "Comic"}, "13054" ={"Colliding Universe: Terrax the Enlightened", "Earth-13054", "Comic"}, "13059" ={"Tolkienian X-Men", "Earth-13059", "Comic"}, "13074" ={"Home to Ultimate Kang (Susan Storm)", "Earth-13074", "Comic"}, "13114" ={"White Man is the last known Human", "Earth-13114", "Comic"}, "13116" ={"Home to Battleworld's K'un-Lun", "Earth-13116", "Comic"}, "13119" ={"Home to Kouen", "Earth-13119", "Comic"}, "13121" ={"Superior Spider-Man went back in time", "Earth-13121", "Comic"}, "13122" ={"LEGO Marvel Universe", "Earth-13122", "Game"}, "13133" ={"Planet X", "Earth-13133", "Comic"}, "13139" ={"Ghost Rider kidnapped by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-13139", "Comic"}, "13144" ={"Match was trapped in a well with a ghost girl", "Earth-13144", "Comic"}, "13159" ={"Soldiers of Project Echelon took over the country", "Earth-13159", "Comic"}, "13264" ={"Deadlands", "Earth-13264", "Comic"}, "13266" ={"Old Johnny Storm's Home Reality", "Earth-13266", "Comic"}, "13270" ={"Topping the Clone Saga", "Earth-13270", "Comic"}, "13371" ={"Acanti Whale Xavier", "Earth-13371", "Comic"}, "13391" ={"Native Bloodstorm kidnapped and brainwashed by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-13391", "Comic"}, "13393" ={"Cable's Native Reality", "Earth-13393", "TV"}, "13404" ={"Home to Hyperion (MCoC)", "Earth-13404", "Game"}, "13410" ={"Drowned WWII-Era World", "Earth-13410", "Comic"}, "13519" ={"Defenders of the Galaxy", "Earth-13519", "Comic"}, "13584" ={"A.I.M. distorts New York", "Earth-13584", "Comic"}, "13625" ={"Deadpool video game", "Earth-13625", "Game"}, "13660" ={"Sleeping with the Enemy", "Earth-13660", "Comic"}, "13729" ={"Jean Grey School 25 Years Later", "Earth-13729", "Comic"}, "13819" ={"Giant octopus attacks Schenectady", "Earth-13819", "Comic"}, "13989" ={"Lycansphere", "Earth-13989", "Comic"}, "13927" ={"Ultimate Reed Richards became The Watcher", "Earth-13927", "Comic"}, "14026" ={"Annihilation wave reached Earth", "Earth-14026", "Comic"}, "14029" ={"Yinsen survived instead of Tony Stark", "Earth-14029", "Comic"}, "14031" ={"Night of the Living Deadpool", "Earth-14031", "Comic"}, "14042" ={"Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers", "Earth-14042", "TV"}, "14043" ={"Gamma radiation healed Banner", "Earth-14043", "Comic"}, "14083" ={"Electro taunted by monstrous spider", "Earth-14083", "Comic"}, "14094" ={"Ultimate Larval Earth", "Earth-14094", "Comic"}, "14106" ={"Home to Bearded Hyperion", "Earth-14106", "Comic"}, "14112" ={"Warped reality by Cosmic Cube", "Earth-14112", "Comic"}, "14114" ={"Reality diverged by Deadpool time-travel", "Earth-14114", "Comic"}, "14118" ={"30 Years in the Future", "Earth-14118", "Comic"}, "14123" ={"Big Hero 6 animated film", "Earth-14123", "Movie"}, "14132" ={"High-Tech World", "Earth-14132", "Comic"}, "14137" ={"The Adventures of She-Hulk", "Earth-14137", "Comic"}, "14161" ={"Avengers Empire", "Earth-14161", "Comic"}, "14209" ={"Thanos' World", "Earth-14209", "Comic"}, "14219" ={"Thunderbolts killed by Red Leader", "Earth-14219", "Comic"}, "14227" ={"Nutopia", "Earth-14227", "Comic"}, "14248" ={"Squirrel Girl married Rocket Raccoon", "Earth-14248", "Comic"}, "14249" ={"Philadelphia was overrun with demons led by Venom ", "Earth-14249", "Comic"}, "14254" ={"Kiden Nixon was killed by the Thunderbolts", "Earth-14254", "Comic"}, "14257" ={"Thing time traveled to the present day to pull a prank on Human Torch", "Earth-14257", "Comic"}, "14325" ={"Tyrant Avengers", "Earth-14325", "Comic"}, "14412" ={"Home to King Thor", "Earth-14412", "Comic"}, "14436" ={"50 year-old Matt Murdock", "Earth-14436", "Comic"}, "14512" ={"Home to SP//dr", "Earth-14512", "Comic"}, "14515" ={"Alternate Illuminati betrayed by Black Swan ", "Earth-14515", "Comic"}, "14534" ={"Hitler stole a Time Machine ", "Earth-14534", "Comic"}, "14622" ={"The Wasp's death leads to an earlier Age of Ultron", "Earth-14622", "Comic"}, "14702" ={"Spider-Man's enemies hit him with snowballs", "Earth-14702", "Comic"}, "14831" ={"Ultron Forever", "Earth-14831", "Comic"}, "14845" ={"Mind-controlled Impossible Man", "Earth-14845", "Comic"}, "14850" ={"Wolverine: Enemy of the State", "Earth-14850", "Comic"}, "14923" ={"Home to Matthew Malloy", "Earth-14923", "Comic"}, "15011" ={"Pure Peter Parker became Man-Spider", "Earth-15011", "Comic"}, "15061" ={"Year 20XX", "Earth-15061", "Comic"}, "15075" ={"Fifth Mechanized Infantry of the Britannia Garrison", "Earth-15075", "Comic"}, "15083" ={"Beast searched scientific cure for M-Day", "Earth-15083", "Comic"}, "15104" ={"Here Comes Tomorrow", "Earth-15104", "Comic"}, "15143" ={"Fantastic Thors", "Earth-15143", "Comic"}, "15144" ={"Daredevil married Stana Morgan", "Earth-15144", "Comic"}, "15164" ={"Fantastic Four never gained powers", "Earth-15164", "Comic"}, "15167" ={"Nathaniel Essex ruled his own domain", "Earth-15167", "Comic"}, "15203" ={"Old Town", "Earth-15203", "Comic"}, "15238" ={"Home to Witch Queen le Fay", "Earth-15238", "Comic"}, "15312" ={"Mego Universe", "Earth-15312", "TV"}, "15349" ={"Home to Arácnido", "Earth-15349", "Comic"}, "15513" ={"Battlerealm", "Earth-15513", "Comic"}, "15705" ={"Squirrel Girl was the partner of Captain America", "Earth-15705", "Comic"}, "15726" ={"Home to Destroyer Thor", "Earth-15726", "Comic"}, "15731" ={"Proteus-58163 possessed Justice", "Earth-15731", "Comic"}, "15797" ={"World without super heroes", "Earth-15797", "Comic"}, "15819" ={"Teenage Winter Soldier", "Earth-15819", "Comic"}, "15901" ={"Vampire Spider-Man captured by Brix", "Earth-15901", "Comic"}, "15922" ={"Home to Battleworld Thrr", "Earth-15922", "Comic"}, "16001" ={"Home to Rune Thor", "Earth-16001", "Comic"}, "16045" ={"Carol Danvers was the Mighty Thor", "Earth-16045", "Comic"}, "16101" ={"The Once and Future Marvel", "Earth-16101", "Comic"}, "16111" ={"Home to Disembodied Xavier Head", "Earth-16111", "Comic"}, "16112" ={"Asgardians slaughter Midgard", "Earth-16112", "Comic"}, "16114" ={"Norman Osborn rescued from the Raft by super-powered operatives", "Earth-16114", "Comic"}, "16127" ={"Squirrel Girl vs. Ms. Marvel video game reality", "Earth-16127", "Comic"}, "16137" ={"Broken Earth", "Earth-16137", "Comic"}, "16161" ={"Power Pack MAX", "Earth-16161", "Comic"}, "16191" ={"Arcadia", "Earth-16191", "Comic"}, "16211" ={"Kashmir Vennema who met with the Secret Empire", "Earth-16211", "Comic"}, "16348" ={"Home to Agent Venom (Venomverse)", "Earth-16348", "Comic"}, "16558" ={"A.D. 3167", "Earth-16558", "Comic"}, "16619" ={"Squirrel Girl died while Studying", "Earth-16619", "Comic"}, "16827" ={"Home to Spider Wolf", "Earth-16827", "TV"}, "16832" ={"Home to Winter Devils", "Earth-16832", "Comic"}, "17021" ={"Supremia", "Earth-17021", "Comic"}, "17037" ={"Mutants lost IVX", "Earth-17037", "Comic"}, "17084" ={"Home to Captain Venom", "Earth-17084", "Comic"}, "17112" ={"Native Ms. Marvel kidnapped and brainwashed by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-17112", "Comic"}, "17122" ={"Voyager was a founding Avenger", "Earth-17122", "Comic"}, "17315" ={"Logan film", "Earth-17315", "Movie"}, "17342" ={"Chthon & N'Garai conquered Earth", "Earth-17342", "Comic"}, "17353" ={"Home to Venomized Moon Knight", "Earth-17353", "Comic"}, "17673" ={"Home to Logan Venom", "Earth-17673", "Comic"}, "17893" ={"Deadpool as Barry Deadpool", "Earth-17893", "Comic"}, "17952" ={"Home to the Hive (Poisons)", "Earth-17952", "Comic"}, "18063" ={"Blob consumed by a Poison", "Earth-18063", "Comic"}, "18083" ={"Home to Franq'lyn R'ich'rdz", "Earth-18083", "Comic"}, "18119" ={"Renew Your Vows", "Earth-18119", "Comic"}, "18121" ={"The Eyes Have It", "Earth-18121", "Comic"}, "18124" ={"Squirrel Girl was a gritty vigilante", "Earth-18124", "Comic"}, "18133" ={"What If? Magik Became Sorcerer Supreme", "Earth-18133", "Comic"}, "18138" ={"The Rider raised Thanos as his child", "Earth-18138", "Comic"}, "18139" ={"What if Flash Thompson became Spider-Man?", "Earth-18139", "Comic"}, "18150" ={"Nova #1000", "Earth-18150", "Comic"}, "18191" ={"Red Skull banished to the Deadlands", "Earth-18191", "Comic"}, "18197" ={"Home to Venom Rocket", "Earth-18197", "Comic"}, "18236" ={"Spider-Man had his lifespan extended", "Earth-18236", "Comic"}, "18366" ={"Old Woman Laura", "Earth-18366", "Comic"}, "18451" ={"Silver Surfer possessed the Infinity Gauntlet", "Earth-18451", "Comic"}, "18651" ={"Home to Iron Lad (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-18651", "Comic"}, "18801" ={"Howard the Duck becomes Bulky Duck", "Earth-18801", "Comic"}, "18853" ={"Home to Venomized Rhino", "Earth-18853", "Comic"}, "19000" ={"Photon (Genis-Vell) destroyed Earth", "Earth-19000", "Comic"}, "19141" ={"Home to the Living Tribunal (Adam Warlock)", "Earth-19141", "Comic"}, "19174" ={"Sabretooth consumed by a Poison", "Earth-19174", "Comic"}, "19205" ={"Breakworld's Reality", "Earth-19205", "Comic"}, "19299" ={"Super Hero Squad 2099", "Earth-19299", "Game"}, "19411" ={"Everyone Stayed Dead", "Earth-19411", "Comic"}, "19725" ={"Spider-Girl died instead of Mayhem", "Earth-19725", "Comic"}, "19776" ={"Swarm became ruler of Earth", "Earth-19776", "Comic"}, "19820" ={"Post-Secret Roar", "Earth-19820", "Comic"}, "19828" ={"Production & Editorial Crew existed with heroes", "Earth-19828", "Comic"}, "19877" ={"Thing used Doom's time machine", "Earth-19877", "Comic"}, "19919" ={"Spider-Island", "Earth-19919", "Comic"}, "19925" ={"A bot wrote Spider-Man", "Earth-19925", "Comic"}, "19947" ={"Home to Baroness Selene and Baron Sebastian Shaw", "Earth-19947", "Comic"}, "20007" ={"Reality of Earth-616's Marvel Comics", "Earth-20007", "Comic"}, "20017" ={"Doc Samson captured Hulk", "Earth-20017", "Comic"}, "20051" ={"Marvel Adventures", "Earth-20051", "Comic"}, "20110" ={"Silentest Night", "Earth-20110", "Comic"}, "20111" ={"Xavier tested students with his Dreamatron", "Earth-20111", "Comic"}, "20132" ={"General Ross: costumed clown", "Earth-20132", "Comic"}, "20154" ={"Bullseye stubbed thumb hanging a picture", "Earth-20154", "Comic"}, "20198" ={"House of M Gwen Stacy logged onto Facebook on Oscorp's computer", "Earth-20198", "Comic"}, "20209" ={"Warlockworld", "Earth-20209", "Comic"}, "20210" ={"Home to Captain Wales", "Earth-20210", "Comic"}, "20204" ={"Squirrel GIRL from the future", "Earth-20204", "Comic"}, "20318" ={"President Stark Assassinated", "Earth-20318", "Comic"}, "20329" ={"Steampunk Godworld", "Earth-20329", "Comic"}, "20418" ={"Thundra consumed by a Poison", "Earth-20418", "Comic"}, "20476" ={"Banner not Hulk, Jones Killed", "Earth-20476", "Comic"}, "20604" ={"Ultimate Thor is President", "Earth-20604", "Comic"}, "20653" ={"Human Torch brainwashed by Vennema Mmultiversal", "Earth-20653", "Comic"}, "20712" ={"Home to Striker Llewellyn", "Earth-20712", "Comic"}, "20809" ={"Namor: Spock Stunt Double", "Earth-20809", "Comic"}, "21011" ={"Vision lacked spam filter", "Earth-21011", "Comic"}, "21050" ={"Zombies discover Apes", "Earth-21050", "Comic"}, "21101" ={"Heroes answered advice coulmn", "Earth-21101", "Comic"}, "21110" ={"Mutant powers had physiological side effects (mostly farting)", "Earth-21110", "Comic"}, "21117" ={"Wildlife Preserve", "Earth-21117", "Comic"}, "21119" ={"Norman Osborn won Siege", "Earth-21119", "Comic"}, "21127" ={"Black Panther (Motion Comic)", "Earth-21127", "TV"}, "21195" ={"Utopolis", "Earth-21195", "Comic"}, "21205" ={"Peter Parker became Goblin", "Earth-21205", "Comic"}, "21218" ={"Namor conquered Latveria", "Earth-21218", "Comic"}, "21261" ={"Perfection", "Earth-21261", "Comic"}, "21281" ={"Madcap was recruited by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-21281", "Comic"}, "21320" ={"Dr. Strange went to the emergency room ", "Earth-21320", "Comic"}, "21422" ={"Wolverine cut up Danger Room's sentient door for baseball game", "Earth-21422", "Comic"}, "21540" ={"Advocate participated in 'The Running of the Bulls'", "Earth-21540", "Comic"}, "21611" ={"Native Black Widow kidnapped and brainwashed by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-21611", "Comic"}, "21673" ={"Home to Venomized Black Panther (T'Challa)", "Earth-21673", "Comic"}, "21710" ={"Home to the Hex-Men's Bloodstorm", "Earth-21710", "Comic"}, "21711" ={"Native Hulk kidnapped and brainwashed by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-21711", "Comic"}, "21722" ={"Home to Hank Johnson", "Earth-21722", "Comic"}, "21811" ={"Deathlok Class Units & Magneto", "Earth-21811", "Comic"}, "21901" ={"Thunderbolts were a traveling carnival", "Earth-21901", "Comic"}, "21919" ={"Bar Sinister", "Earth-21919", "Comic"}, "21980" ={"House of M an anti-matter dream world", "Earth-21980", "Comic"}, "21989" ={"Marvel Babies", "Earth-21989", "Comic"}, "21993" ={"Cable Destroyed the X-Men", "Earth-21993", "Comic"}, "22000" ={"Give a Guy a Break", "Earth-22000", "Comic"}, "22013" ={"Warbound punchable toys ", "Earth-22013", "Comic"}, "22020" ={"Hammer Time", "Earth-22020", "Comic"}, "22025" ={"Champions: United We Stand", "Earth-22025", "Comic"}, "22073" ={"Harmony Prospers", "Earth-22073", "Comic"}, "22110" ={"Home to Rifleman", "Earth-22110", "Comic"}, "21256" ={"Female Charlie-27 joined the Guardians of the Galaxy", "Earth-21256", "Comic"}, "22142" ={"Beast screams at 'Hallelujah Chorus' being played in the wrong style", "Earth-22142", "Comic"}, "22177" ={"VurtuvurseTM", "Earth-22177", "Comic"}, "22186" ={"Wolverine consumed by a Poison", "Earth-22186", "Comic"}, "22191" ={"Arachnia", "Earth-22191", "Comic"}, "22206" ={"Wade Wilson's War", "Earth-22206", "Comic"}, "22214" ={"Wolverine tried to get Phoenix to toast marshmallows on his claws", "Earth-22214", "Comic"}, "22249" ={"Venomverse", "Earth-22249", "Comic"}, "22260" ={"What if... Thor was raised by the Frost Giants?", "Earth-22260", "Comic"}, "22288" ={"Death of the Spider", "Earth-22288", "Comic"}, "22301" ={"Sentry attended Agoraphobics Anonymous", "Earth-22301", "Comic"}, "22312" ={"Bug World's Reality", "Earth-22312", "Comic"}, "22385" ={"Home to Thor Corps Throg", "Earth-22385", "Comic"}, "22455" ={"The Pack", "Earth-22455", "Comic"}, "22490" ={"Magic is the new Religion", "Earth-22490", "Comic"}, "22519" ={"Home of the Law Enforcement Squad", "Earth-22519", "Comic"}, "22569" ={"Wish Upon a Star", "Earth-22569", "Comic"}, "22626" ={"Non-powered Logan delivered a banana to a knitting circle", "Earth-22626", "Comic"}, "22666" ={"Dawn of the Heralds", "Earth-22666", "Comic"}, "22681" ={"Home to Valkyrie (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-22681", "Comic"}, "22791" ={"Have You Met My Sister", "Earth-22791", "Comic"}, "22795" ={"Cap Helped Disassemble The Avengers", "Earth-22795", "Comic"}, "22799" ={"Too Dead to be Alive", "Earth-22799", "Comic"}, "22916" ={"Harry Osborn became Spider-Man", "Earth-22916", "Comic"}, "23018" ={"Gamma Planet", "Earth-23018", "Comic"}, "23099" ={"Illuminati slaughtered by Black Priests", "Earth-23099", "Comic"}, "23100" ={"Queen of Star Swords Rules", "Earth-23100", "Comic"}, "23134" ={"Valley of Flame", "Earth-23134", "Comic"}, "23201" ={"Blackbolt told a joke", "Earth-23201", "Comic"}, "23223" ={"Thor's premature death leads to an extreme Ragnarok", "Earth-23223", "Comic"}, "23231" ={"Home to Skull the Redeemer", "Earth-23231", "Comic"}, "23238" ={"Home to Justicer Bull", "Earth-23238", "Comic"}, "23239" ={"Knicks fans refused to evacuate Madison Square Gardens", "Earth-23239", "Comic"}, "23291" ={"Secret Wars 2099", "Earth-23291", "Comic"}, "23341" ={"Bullseye consumed by a Poison", "Earth-23341", "Comic"}, "23373" ={"Hyperion modified superhumans", "Earth-23373", "Comic"}, "23378" ={"Professor X led founding X-Men", "Earth-23378", "Comic"}, "23488" ={"Leader went to see a movie", "Earth-23488", "Comic"}, "23492" ={"Home to Spidey-Baby", "Earth-23492", "Comic"}, "23543" ={"Astroid Utopia guarded by Warpath", "Earth-23543", "Comic"}, "23848" ={"Home to Ant-Aunt", "Earth-23848", "Comic"}, "23884" ={"Hulk & She-Hulk married", "Earth-23884", "Comic"}, "23895" ={"Home to Storm (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-23895", "Comic"}, "24015" ={"Bullseye opened a beach umbrella", "Earth-24015", "Comic"}, "24106" ={"Odin not freed from Castle Doom", "Earth-24106", "Game"}, "24111" ={"Frankenstein's monster burned at the stake", "Earth-24111", "Comic"}, "24133" ={"Venom Symbiote physically bonded to Flash Thompson", "Earth-24133", "Comic"}, "24135" ={"Home to Kurt Waggoner", "Earth-24135", "Comic"}, "24192" ={"Home to Cable (Super Hero Squad)", "Earth-24192", "Game"}, "24201" ={"X-Topia", "Earth-24201", "Comic"}, "24221" ={"Wolverine took up oil painting as Clawed Monet", "Earth-24221", "Comic"}, "24388" ={"Venom Symbiote physically bonded to Flash Thompson", "Earth-24133", "Comic"}, "24398" ={"Home to Venomized Wolverine", "Earth-24398", "Comic"}, "24811" ={"Marc Spector spawned a monstrous Moon Knight", "Earth-24811", "Comic"}, "24838" ={"Home to Auntie Freeze", "Earth-24838", "Comic"}, "24883" ={"No unstable molecules", "Earth-24883", "Comic"}, "25106" ={"Abigail Brand joined the Guardians of the Galaxy", "Earth-25106", "Comic"}, "25158" ={"Sentinel Territories", "Earth-25158", "Comic"}, "25315" ={"Yinsen City", "Earth-25315", "Comic"}, "25401" ={"Bullseye released a wild bird", "Earth-25401", "Comic"}, "25663" ={"Alternate Clone Saga", "Earth-25663", "Comic"}, "26111" ={"Age of le Fay", "Earth-26111", "Comic"}, "26292" ={"The Seahorse Effect", "Earth-26292", "Comic"}, "26320" ={"Blade films and TV series", "Earth-26320", "Movie"}, "26410" ={"Ultimate Nullifier not found", "Earth-26410", "Game"}, "26431" ={"Native Wolverine was kidnapped by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-26431", "Comic"}, "26496" ={"Spectacular Spider-Man animated series", "Earth-26496", "TV"}, "26749" ={"Down to Two", "Earth-26749", "Comic"}, "27169" ={"Dr. Strange possessed Punisher", "Earth-27169", "Comic"}, "27520" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27520", "Comic"}, "27521" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27521", "Comic"}, "27522" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27522", "Comic"}, "27523" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27523", "Comic"}, "27524" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27524", "Comic"}, "27525" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27525", "Comic"}, "27526" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27526", "Comic"}, "27527" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27527", "Comic"}, "27528" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27528", "Comic"}, "27529" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27529", "Comic"}, "27530" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27530", "Comic"}, "27531" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27531", "Comic"}, "27532" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27532", "Comic"}, "27533" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27533", "Comic"}, "27534" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27534", "Comic"}, "27535" ={"Part of cascade of failing realities saved by Exiles", "Earth-27535", "Comic"}, "27536" ={"Sinister Six Failing Reality", "Earth-27536", "Comic"}, "27537" ={"Serpent Society killed Spider-Man", "Earth-27537", "Comic"}, "27538" ={"Hellfire Club Failing Reality", "Earth-27538", "Comic"}, "27781" ={"Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) & Vanisher were abstract non-humanoids", "Earth-27781", "Comic"}, "28019" ={"Richie Parker brought his airplane for school Show 'n' tell", "Earth-28019", "Comic"}, "28121" ={"Native Eel was recruited by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-28121", "Comic"}, "28204" ={"Home to Parker Peterman", "Earth-28204", "Comic"}, "28242" ={"Peter Parker took back the symbiote from Eddie Brock", "Earth-28242", "Comic"}, "28348" ={"Black Panther fought the Shroud inside coal mine", "Earth-28348", "Comic"}, "28384" ={"Bruce Banner's pants did not stretch", "Earth-28384", "Comic"}, "28438" ={"Silver Surfer, Night Rider, White Tiger, Iceman, Moon Knight, Wendigo fought in a snowstorm", "Earth-28438", "Comic"}, "28483" ={"Black Bolt hosted a television talk show", "Earth-28483", "Comic"}, "28578" ={"Obnoxio the Clown gained powers", "Earth-28578", "Comic"}, "28758" ={"Obnoxio the Clown became a Watcher", "Earth-28758", "Comic"}, "28834" ={"Moon Knight: pest exterminator, rat fur millionaire, comic book editor", "Earth-28834", "Comic"}, "28843" ={"Bing Conan and Chester swallowed by tropical fish", "Earth-28843", "Comic"}, "28857" ={"Obnoxio-Wolverine", "Earth-28857", "Comic"}, "28875" ={"Obnoxio-Daredevil", "Earth-28875", "Comic"}, "28901" ={"Richie Parker used father's mask only as a sneeze rag", "Earth-28901", "Comic"}, "28909" ={"Ben Parker's nephew was Galactus", "Earth-28909", "Comic"}, "28918" ={"Captain America led Super-Soldier army", "Earth-28918", "Comic"}, "28927" ={"Jamie & Brain Braddock routed evil", "Earth-28927", "Comic"}, "29007" ={"New Battleworld", "Earth-29007", "Comic"}, "29011" ={"Veranke made everyone dress like Spider-Woman", "Earth-29011", "Comic"}, "29018" ={"House of M's Gwen Stacy kneed Dr. Strange in the groin", "Earth-29018", "Comic"}, "29019" ={"Richie Parker brought his airplane for school Show 'n' tell", "Earth-28019", "Comic"}, "29101" ={"Skrull Ares became the God of Warts", "Earth-29101", "Comic"}, "29110" ={"Skrulls developed post-human impersonation stress disorder", "Earth-29110", "Comic"}, "29134" ={"Iron Man's identity was exposed", "Earth-29134", "Comic"}, "29180" ={"Venom and the Masters of Evil Broke into the Wrong Cell", "Earth-29180", "Comic"}, "29234" ={"Spider-Man & Trapster glued to the wall", "Earth-29234", "Comic"}, "29419" ={"What If Jack Murdock was a WWF Wrestler?", "Earth-29419", "Comic"}, "29801" ={"What If? Green Goblin's Glider had Air-Bags", "Earth-29419", "Comic"}, "30122" ={"Hulk shot full of nannybots", "Earth-30122", "Comic"}, "30247" ={"Japanese Empire Variation", "Earth-30247", "Comic"}, "30309" ={"What If? Marvel Comics went Metal with Ghost Rider", "Earth-30309", "Comic"}, "30457" ={"Jack the Ripper was an ape", "Earth-30457", "Comic"}, "30826" ={"Alien Eternals revolted against Celestials", "Earth-30826", "Comic"}, "30847" ={"Marvel vs. Capcom", "Earth-30847", "Game"}, "30987" ={"Thing avoided Secret Wars", "Earth-30987", "Comic"}, "31117" ={"Nazis conquered Earth", "Earth-31117", "Comic"}, "31128" ={"Destruction caused by Dormammu", "Earth-31128", "Comic"}, "31129" ={"X-Men: Evolution's alternate future", "Earth-31129", "TV"}, "31198" ={"Billionaire Peter Parker wears Spider-Armor", "Earth-31198", "TV"}, "31220" ={"World War Hulk interrupted by commercials", "Earth-31220", "Comic"}, "31223" ={"Native Thing kidnapped by Vennema", "Earth-31223", "Comic"}, "31232" ={"Home of Webster", "Earth-31232", "Comic"}, "31309" ={"Narcissi-verse", "Earth-31309", "Comic"}, "31310" ={"Mary Jane Novels", "Earth-31310", "Comic"}, "31333" ={"Hala Field", "Earth-31333", "Comic"}, "31393" ={"Animated Days of Future Past", "Earth-31393", "TV"}, "31406" ={"Beast was brainwashed by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-31406", "Comic"}, "31411" ={"Home to Aaron Aikman: The Spider-Man", "Earth-31411", "Comic"}, "31913" ={"Home to Web-Slinger", "Earth-31913", "Comic"}, "31916" ={"Supreme Power", "Earth-31916", "Comic"}, "31941" ={"What If R. Crumb Did Work for Marvel Comics?", "Earth-31941", "Comic"}, "32000" ={"Age of Apocalypse: Space X-Men", "Earth-32000", "Comic"}, "32012" ={"Miek did stand-up comedy", "Earth-32012", "Comic"}, "32081" ={"Spider-Demon ruled New York City", "Earth-32081", "Comic"}, "32098" ={"Xavier led Skrull Mutants", "Earth-32098", "Comic"}, "32125" ={"New York City on Fire", "Earth-32125", "Comic"}, "32134" ={"Mondo City", "Earth-32134", "Comic"}, "32201" ={"Thor entered World War Hulk", "Earth-32201", "Comic"}, "32231" ={"Carnage joined the Resistance", "Earth-32231", "Comic"}, "32265" ={"Home to Octavia Otto's Spider-Army and Web Warriors' Spider-Woman", "Earth-32265", "Comic"}, "32323" ={"Warzone", "Earth-32323", "Comic"}, "32491" ={"Haunted Mansion", "Earth-32491", "Comic"}, "32659" ={"Nemesis merged Avengers & Ultraforce", "Earth-32659", "Comic"}, "33124" ={"Red Hulk became a national hero ", "Earth-33124", "Comic"}, "33629" ={"Grandmaster's Exiles", "Earth-33629", "Comic"}, "33734" ={"Maximum Carnage video game", "Earth-33734", "Game"}, "33900" ={"AAFES Universe", "Earth-33900", "Comic"}, "34219" ={"Antonio Aggasiz bought a stick of gum packed with anti-rejection picotech", "Earth-34219", "Comic"}, "34786" ={"Howard acted as Duck Savage", "Earth-34786", "Comic"}, "34828" ={"Wonder Man & Power Man had female counterparts", "Earth-34828", "Comic"}, "34882" ={"Howard the Duck formed an Animals team", "Earth-34882", "Comic"}, "34922" ={"Wolverine hibernated", "Earth-34922", "Comic"}, "35125" ={"Aunt May killed by Green Goblin & Dr. Octopus", "Earth-35125", "Comic"}, "35525" ={"Prowler killed Miles' parents", "Earth-35525", "Comic"}, "36231" ={"Native Thor was kidnapped and brainwashed by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-36231", "Comic"}, "36310" ={"Steve Rogers & Sharon Carter had children", "Earth-36310", "Comic"}, "36701" ={"An Evening With Ms. Marvel: A True Story", "Earth-36701", "Comic"}, "37072" ={"Magic Rules", "Earth-37072", "Comic"}, "37486" ={"Howard acted as Vampire Duckula", "Earth-37486", "Comic"}, "38092" ={"Alternate 26th century future", "Earth-38092", "Comic"}, "38119" ={"Animated unpowered world", "Earth-38119", "TV"}, "38831" ={"Ape X, Gibbon, Jane Potter and Super Apes visited Earth-21050", "Earth-38831", "Comic"}, "38909" ={"Franklin Richards found Thor's hammer", "Earth-38909", "Comic"}, "39102" ={"Home to Antelope Men", "Earth-39102", "Comic"}, "39131" ={"Moon Knight kidnapped by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-39131", "Comic"}, "39259" ={"Wolverine Led Alpha Flight", "Earth-39259", "Comic"}, "39811" ={"Animated Six-Armed Spider-Man", "Earth-39811", "TV"}, "40081" ={"Powerless", "Earth-40081", "Comic"}, "40111" ={"Squirrel Girl vs. Ms. Marvel", "Earth-40111", "Comic"}, "40121" ={"Home to Gizmo", "Earth-40121", "Comic"}, "40152" ={"Kid Kingpin ran for 7th grade class president", "Earth-40152", "Comic"}, "40238" ={"Squished Doctor Banner", "Earth-40238", "Comic"}, "40616" ={"Punisher: The End", "Earth-40616", "Comic"}, "40727" ={"Captain America (President Isaiah Bradley)", "Earth-40727", "Comic"}, "40800" ={"~2150 A.D., Humanity in space", "Earth-40800", "Comic"}, "40828" ={"Isaiah Bradley prevented Becky's death", "Earth-40828", "Comic"}, "41001" ={"X-Men: The End", "Earth-41001", "Comic"}, "41101" ={"Strange", "Earth-41101", "Comic"}, "41210" ={"Deadpool kills his writers", "Earth-41210", "Comic"}, "41222" ={"Colossus' sinking fastball special cast Wolverine into the ground", "Earth-41222", "Comic"}, "41301" ={"Storm, Iron Man, & Captain Marvel kidnapped by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-41301", "Comic"}, "41483" ={"A Female Punisher", "Earth-41483", "Comic"}, "41510" ={"Inhumans and Humans find peace.", "Earth-41510", "Comic"}, "41520" ={"Foggy ran an internet help service", "Earth-41520", "Comic"}, "41571" ={"Home to infant Kang", "Earth-41571", "Comic"}, "41620" ={"Dr. Doom unfriended Deadpool on Faceless Book", "Earth-41620", "Comic"}, "41715" ={"Home to Venompool (Venomverse)", "Earth-41715", "Comic"}, "42015" ={"Daredevil's resurrection was interrupted by firemen", "Earth-42015", "Comic"}, "42118" ={"Hulkis the Horrendous", "Earth-42118", "Comic"}, "42122" ={"Kitty Pryde pushed a tuna sub from Emma Frost's stomach", "Earth-42122", "Comic"}, "42212" ={"Beast started using a litter pan", "Earth-42212", "Comic"}, "42221" ={"Danger Became a Bride of Ultron", "Earth-42221", "Comic"}, "42409" ={"Santa's Reindeer Were Skrulls", "Earth-42409", "Comic"}, "42413" ={"Mimic had a family", "Earth-42413", "Comic"}, "42466" ={"Deadpool vs. X-Force", "Earth-42466", "Comic"}, "42610" ={"Volla's Ring not recovered", "Earth-42610", "Game"}, "42624" ={"Drax consumed by a Poison", "Earth-42624", "Comic"}, "42777" ={"Iron Doom", "Earth-42777", "Comic"}, "42992" ={"Moon Man & Moon Boy defend Cosmopolis", "Earth-42992", "Comic"}, "43312" ={"X-23 saved by Wolverine", "Earth-43312", "Comic"}, "44111" ={"Enclave created new Adam Warlock", "Earth-44111", "Comic"}, "44145" ={"Home to Spider-Nor-man", "Earth-44145", "Comic"}, "44173" ={"Home to Venomized Doctor Doom", "Earth-44173", "Comic"}, "44259" ={"Daredevil consumed by a Poison", "Earth-44259", "Comic"}, "44291" ={"The Thing From Another Time", "Earth-44291", "Comic"}, "45017" ={"Presence's irradiated men conquered Earth", "Earth-45017", "Comic"}, "45162" ={"Hank Pym never created Ultron", "Earth-45162", "Comic"}, "45201" ={"Advocate's mounted heads retained intelligence and speech", "Earth-45201", "Comic"}, "45828" ={"Razorline", "Earth-45828", "Comic"}, "46031" ={"Native Sabretooth kidnapped and brainwashed by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-46031", "Comic"}, "46102" ={"Valkyrie's Sword Dragon Fang not found", "Earth-46102", "Game"}, "46127" ={"Bob the Hydra agent punched out Nick Fury", "Earth-46127", "Comic"}, "46421" ={"The Portland Avengers", "Earth-46421", "Comic"}, "46991" ={"Avengers exposed Kang's plot to Agents of Atlas", "Earth-46991", "Comic"}, "47004" ={"Cassie Mitchel beaten up by Devil masked boys and Tyson", "Earth-47004", "Comic"}, "47111" ={"Ben Grimm became professional football player", "Earth-47111", "Comic"}, "47322" ={"Sue Storm instead of Johnny became Human Torch", "Earth-47322", "Comic"}, "47366" ={"John Lennon lived", "Earth-47366", "Comic"}, "47920" ={"Howard the Duck's original homeworld", "Earth-47920", "Comic"}, "48224" ={"Iron Man 2020 (Super Hero Squad)", "Earth-48224", "Game"}, "48909" ={"Wolverine got a real job", "Earth-48909", "Comic"}, "49121" ={"Kall traveled to 1948", "Earth-49121", "Comic"}, "49487" ={"Invisible Girl and Mr. Fantastic killed by Dark Raider", "Earth-49487", "Comic"}, "50101" ={"Spider-Man: India", "Earth-50101", "Comic"}, "50142" ={"Fixer fixed more than boxing", "Earth-50142", "Comic"}, "50210" ={"Squadron Supreme encountered Avengers-523002", "Earth-50210", "Comic"}, "50224" ={"Lockheed could talk and cracked jokes", "Earth-50224", "Comic"}, "50302" ={"Marvel Age", "Earth-50302", "Comic"}, "50358" ={"Tanaraq vs. Tanaraq", "Earth-50358", "Comic"}, "50415" ={"Ramades conquered Earth", "Earth-50415", "Comic"}, "50701" ={"Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects", "Earth-50701", "Game"}, "50810" ={"Marvel Megamorphs", "Earth-50810", "Comic"}, "51062" ={"Killraven joined the Guardians of the Galaxy", "Earth-51062", "Comic"}, "51109" ={"Flash Thompson entered Witness Protection", "Earth-51109", "Comic"}, "51212" ={"Steampunk Western World", "Earth-51212", "Comic"}, "51412" ={"Home to Patton Parnel", "Earth-51412", "Comic"}, "51420" ={"Elektra assaults luxury cruise ship", "Earth-51420", "Comic"}, "51489" ={"Slaymaster slew Barbarian Betsy Braddock", "Earth-51489", "Comic"}, "51518" ={"Domain of Apocalypse", "Earth-51518", "Comic"}, "51725" ={"Baron Holocaust's domain was conquered by Apocalypse", "Earth-51725", "Comic"}, "51778" ={"1978 Japanese Spider-Man series", "Earth-51778", "TV"}, "51834" ={"Howard the Vulture", "Earth-51834", "Comic"}, "51838" ={"President Harry Osborn", "Earth-51838", "Comic"}, "51910" ={"Egyptia", "Earth-51910", "Comic"}, "51914" ={"Hostess Snacks Ads", "Earth-51914", "Comic"}, "51920" ={"Valley of Doom", "Earth-51920", "Comic"}, "51939" ={"Spiral consumed by a Poison", "Earth-51939", "Comic"}, "51977" ={"Peter Parker gained Nova-power", "Earth-51977", "Comic"}, "52012" ={"Home to Emmeline Frost-Summers", "Earth-52012", "Comic"}, "52014" ={"Ben Urich was found by garbage men", "Earth-52014", "Comic"}, "52078" ={"Iron Fist consumed by a Poison", "Earth-52078", "Comic"}, "53720" ={"Mortimer killed Death", "Earth-53720", "Comic"}, "53882" ={"Norrin Radd and Shalla-Bal abandoned Zenn-La", "Earth-53882", "Comic"}, "53912" ={"Home to the Host Rider", "Earth-53912", "Comic"}, "53931" ={"Home to Sentient Spider-Mobile", "Earth-53931", "Comic"}, "54201" ={"Lekty and Romanova competed for dates with Matt Murdock", "Earth-54201", "Comic"}, "54210" ={"Namor and Emma Frost battled a Kraken", "Earth-54210", "Comic"}, "54415" ={"Nuclear war mutants", "Earth-54415", "Comic"}, "54531" ={"Rakkhal's mutation prevented by Surfer", "Earth-54531", "Comic"}, "54828" ={"Dazzler became a lawyer", "Earth-54828", "Comic"}, "55133" ={"Mutopia", "Earth-55133", "Comic"}, "55921" ={"Ultimate Iron Man", "Earth-55921", "Comic"}, "56332" ={"Fish headed humans", "Earth-56332", "Comic"}, "57051" ={"Aztec Empire ruled England", "Earth-57051", "Comic"}, "57288" ={"Obnoxio-Hulk", "Earth-57288", "Comic"}, "57289" ={"Rhodey founded Rhodes Labs International", "Earth-57289", "Comic"}, "57780" ={"Spidey Super Stories", "Earth-57780", "Comic"}, "57828" ={"Obnoxio became bat-like hero", "Earth-57828", "Comic"}, "57882" ={"Obnoxio became Spider-Man-like hero", "Earth-57882", "Comic"}, "58161" ={"Brother Nathan", "Earth-58161", "Comic"}, "58162" ={"Phalanx Cable", "Earth-58162", "Comic"}, "58163" ={"House of M", "Earth-58163", "Comic"}, "58460" ={"Man-Thing film", "Earth-58460", "Movie"}, "58470" ={"Howard the Duck film", "Earth-58470", "Movie"}, "58472" ={"Howard the Duck movie comic", "Earth-58472", "Comic"}, "58627" ={"The Punisher (1989 film)", "Earth-58627", "Movie"}, "58732" ={"The Punisher (2004 film)", "Earth-58732", "Movie"}, "58942" ={"Punisher killed Spider-Man", "Earth-58942", "Comic"}, "59124" ={"Europix", "Earth-59124", "Comic"}, "59222" ={"Homeworld of the Executive Action Committee", "Earth-59222", "Comic"}, "59462" ={"Home to Sky Captain", "Earth-59462", "Comic"}, "59523" ={"Earth makes contact with Martians", "Earth-59523", "Comic"}, "59594" ={"Native on Ursa Micronica", "Earth-59594", "Comic"}, "59661" ={"Home to Surgeon Strange", "Earth-59661", "Comic"}, "59662" ={"Cosmic Red Skull", "Earth-59662", "Comic"}, "59663" ={"Demonic Mr. Sinister", "Earth-59663", "Comic"}, "59882" ={"Thor got a haircut", "Earth-59882", "Comic"}, "60059" ={"Droom shot into space", "Earth-60059", "Comic"}, "60166" ={"Reed & Sue's 40 Year Wedding Anniversary", "Earth-60166", "Comic"}, "60241" ={"Ultimate Alliance saved Jean Grey over Nightcrawler", "Earth-60241", "Game"}, "60413" ={"Kashmir Vennema who helped realease the captured heroes", "Earth-60413", "Comic"}, "60672" ={"Home to Colossus, Professor Renolds", "Earth-60672", "Comic"}, "60808" ={"Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther", "Earth-60808", "Movie"}, "61011" ={"Spider-Man & Friends", "Earth-61011", "Comic"}, "61018" ={"Mythos: Hulk", "Earth-61018", "Comic"}, "61024" ={"Super Soldiers destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D. Omega Base computer", "Earth-61024", "Game"}, "61029" ={"Days of Future Past variant", "Earth-61029", "Comic"}, "61108" ={"Ant-Man wasn't brought back to life", "Earth-61108", "Comic"}, "61112" ={"Age of Ultron", "Earth-61112", "Comic"}, "61119" ={"Korvac Saga", "Earth-61119", "Comic"}, "61158" ={"Punisher of the Opera", "Earth-61158", "Comic"}, "61211" ={"Jimmy Yama & Wes's Comic", "Earth-61211", "Comic"}, "61311" ={"Kobik's Timeline", "Earth-61311", "Comic"}, "61422" ={"Home to Cyclops Heroes", "Earth-61422", "Comic"}, "61610" ={"Ultimate End", "Earth-61610", "Comic"}, "61828" ={"Tony Stark developed an eating disorder", "Earth-61828", "Comic"}, "61934" ={"Marvel Comics staff engaged in wacky adventures", "Earth-61934", "Comic"}, "62111" ={"Home to President Doom", "Earth-62111", "Comic"}, "62192" ={"Roderick Kane traveled to 1962 to conquer", "Earth-62192", "Comic"}, "62218" ={"Dr. Druid consumed by a Poison", "Earth-62218", "Comic"}, "62321" ={"Home to Uranian criminal Groff", "Earth-62321", "Comic"}, "62410" ={"Ultimate Alliance Fails to Save Senator Kelly", "Earth-62410", "Game"}, "62412" ={"Longer Armor Wars", "Earth-62412", "Comic"}, "62510" ={"Ghost Rider joined the Guardians of the Galaxy", "Earth-62510", "Comic"}, "62520" ={"Fongji Wu: Foenix the Destroyer", "Earth-62520", "Comic"}, "62882" ={"Dr. Doom used various comedic props", "Earth-62882", "Comic"}, "62992" ={"Howard the Canary", "Earth-62992", "Comic"}, "63124" ={"Magneto killed everyone at Cape Citadel", "Earth-63124", "Comic"}, "63163" ={"Nextwave transported to this reality", "Earth-63163", "Comic"}, "63410" ={"Spider-Man kidnapped and brainwashed by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-63410", "Comic"}, "63748" ={"Howard acted as Duck Carter of Mars", "Earth-63748", "Comic"}, "63794" ={"Lazy Laird Benedict crashed", "Earth-63794", "Comic"}, "64087" ={"Demonic Avengers terrorized Manhattan, New York", "Earth-64087", "Comic"}, "64102" ={"Ultimate Alliance doesn't find Walek Seaweed", "Earth-64102", "Game"}, "64110" ={"Immortus allied with Masters of Evil", "Earth-64110", "Comic"}, "64894" ={"Iron Man's armor made public", "Earth-64894", "Comic"}, "65046" ={"Agents of Atlas told not to revive Captain America", "Earth-65046", "Comic"}, "66106" ={"Nightmares of Future Past", "Earth-66106", "Comic"}, "66115" ={"Home to Future Foundation Spider-Man", "Earth-66115", "Comic"}, "66209" ={"World War Hulk Final Showdown", "Earth-66209", "Comic"}, "66232" ={"Wittland", "Earth-66232", "Comic"}, "66641" ={"Home to a bird like Falcon", "Earth-66641", "Comic"}, "66881" ={"Alternate Thing as Blackbeard", "Earth-66881", "Comic"}, "67626" ={"Home to Karzz the Conqueror", "Earth-67626", "Comic"}, "67843" ={"Howard the Duck became Sheerluck Duck", "Earth-67843", "Comic"}, "68091" ={"Cerebrus ruled 24th century Earth", "Earth-68091", "Comic"}, "68326" ={"Power Pack are the only heroes remained to fight Kang", "Earth-68326", "Comic"}, "68994" ={"Dark Raider killed handgun-wielding Reed Richards", "Earth-68994", "Comic"}, "69413" ={"Home to Battleworld's Dystopia", "Earth-69413", "Comic"}, "69798" ={"Mystique raised Nightcrawler in an attic", "Earth-69798", "Comic"}, "69829" ={"Tiber dominated Earth circa 2250 AD", "Earth-69829", "Comic"}, "69901" ={"Korvac saved humanity from Badoon", "Earth-69901", "Comic"}, "69902" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69902", "Comic"}, "69903" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69903", "Comic"}, "69904" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69904", "Comic"}, "69905" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69905", "Comic"}, "69906" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69906", "Comic"}, "69907" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69907", "Comic"}, "69908" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69908", "Comic"}, "69909" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69909", "Comic"}, "69910" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69910", "Comic"}, "69911" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69911", "Comic"}, "69912" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69912", "Comic"}, "69913" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69913", "Comic"}, "69914" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69914", "Comic"}, "69915" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69915", "Comic"}, "69916" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69916", "Comic"}, "69917" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69917", "Comic"}, "69918" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69918", "Comic"}, "69919" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69919", "Comic"}, "69920" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69920", "Comic"}, "69921" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69921", "Comic"}, "69922" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69922", "Comic"}, "69923" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69923", "Comic"}, "69924" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69924", "Comic"}, "69925" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69925", "Comic"}, "69926" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69926", "Comic"}, "69927" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69927", "Comic"}, "69928" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69928", "Comic"}, "69929" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69929", "Comic"}, "69930" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69930", "Comic"}, "69931" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69931", "Comic"}, "69932" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69932", "Comic"}, "69933" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69933", "Comic"}, "69934" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69934", "Comic"}, "69935" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69935", "Comic"}, "69936" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69936", "Comic"}, "69937" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69937", "Comic"}, "69938" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69938", "Comic"}, "69939" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69939", "Comic"}, "69940" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69940", "Comic"}, "69941" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69941", "Comic"}, "69942" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69942", "Comic"}, "69943" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69943", "Comic"}, "69944" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69944", "Comic"}, "69945" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69945", "Comic"}, "69946" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69946", "Comic"}, "69947" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69947", "Comic"}, "69948" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69948", "Comic"}, "69949" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69949", "Comic"}, "69950" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69950", "Comic"}, "69951" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69951", "Comic"}, "69952" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69952", "Comic"}, "69953" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69953", "Comic"}, "69954" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69954", "Comic"}, "69955" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69955", "Comic"}, "69956" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69956", "Comic"}, "69957" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69957", "Comic"}, "69958" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69958", "Comic"}, "69959" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69959", "Comic"}, "69960" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69960", "Comic"}, "69961" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69961", "Comic"}, "69962" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69962", "Comic"}, "69963" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69963", "Comic"}, "69964" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69964", "Comic"}, "69965" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69965", "Comic"}, "69966" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69966", "Comic"}, "69967" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69967", "Comic"}, "69968" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69968", "Comic"}, "69969" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69969", "Comic"}, "69970" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69970", "Comic"}, "69971" ={"Captain America caused Korvac to make a new timeline", "Earth-69971", "Comic"}, "69972" ={"~3007 A.D., Captain America attacked Korvac", "Earth-69972", "Comic"}, "69973" ={"Korvac attacked Captain America", "Earth-69973", "Comic"}, "69974" ={"First Independence Day of the Badoon Empire", "Earth-69974", "Comic"}, "69975" ={"~Circa 3052 A.D., Captain America attacked Korvac", "Earth-69975", "Comic"}, "69976" ={"~Circa 3023 A.D., Captain America tossed cargo into space", "Earth-69976", "Comic"}, "69977" ={"~Circa 3014 A.D., Kree Empire taken over by Korvac", "Earth-69977", "Comic"}, "69978" ={"~Circa 3017 AD, Korvac tires of Captain America", "Earth-69978", "Comic"}, "69979" ={"Jaromel became Captain America", "Earth-69979", "Comic"}, "70019" ={"Yu Komori becomes Spider-Man", "Earth-70019", "Comic"}, "70105" ={"Bullet Points", "Earth-70105", "Comic"}, "70134" ={"What If? Spider-Man: The Other", "Earth-70134", "Comic"}, "70213" ={"Civil War Mutants", "Earth-70213", "Comic"}, "70237" ={"Spider-Man: Reign", "Earth-70237", "Comic"}, "70395" ={"Ultron Unlimited", "Earth-70395", "Comic"}, "70518" ={"Century Long World War I", "Earth-70518", "Comic"}, "70541" ={"Leather Apron was Jack the Ripper", "Earth-70541", "Comic"}, "70701" ={"Little Red Riding Spider", "Earth-70701", "Comic"}, "70766" ={"Abomination escaped Stranger's World", "Earth-70766", "Comic"}, "70813" ={"Avengers assembled by Stan Lee", "Earth-70813", "Comic"}, "70875" ={"Carol Danvers Developed Cancer", "Earth-70875", "Comic"}, "70915" ={"Doom took over New York City", "Earth-70915", "TV"}, "71002" ={"Spider-Man: Friend or Foe", "Earth-71002", "Game"}, "71004" ={"Camelot Spider-Man", "Earth-71004", "Comic"}, "71016" ={"Last Fantastic Four Story", "Earth-71016", "Comic"}, "71121" ={"Native Wolverine was kidnapped by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-71121", "Comic"}, "71124" ={"Peter & MJ refused Mephisto's offer", "Earth-71124", "Comic"}, "71143" ={"Minor Heroes attempted to stop Worldbreaker Hulk", "Earth-71143", "Comic"}, "71156" ={"Turkeys Are Dominant Species", "Earth-71156", "Comic"}, "71166" ={"Fantastic Four: The End", "Earth-71166", "Comic"}, "71202" ={"Cabal destroy X-Men during an Incursion", "Earth-71202", "Comic"}, "71211" ={"Kashmir Vennema who slingshot Caotain America and Black Widow into an alternate reality", "Earth-71211", "Comic"}, "71224" ={"High Evolutionary refused to aid Sorcerer Supreme Beast", "Earth-71224", "Comic"}, "71241" ={"Peter Parker: wealthy inventor", "Earth-71241", "Comic"}, "71246" ={"Bob: Supreme Hydra", "Earth-71246", "Comic"}, "71511" ={"Peter of the People battled Captain Capitalist", "Earth-71511", "Comic"}, "71513" ={"Toddler Iron Man vs Toddler Captain Man", "Earth-71513", "Comic"}, "71519" ={"Domain of Baron Abyss was conquered by Apocalypse", "Earth-71519", "Comic"}, "71535" ={"Nova Corps policed Battleworld", "Earth-71535", "Comic"}, "71612" ={"Greenland", "Earth-71612", "Comic"}, "71628" ={"Universe housing Venomized Gwenpool", "Earth-71628", "Comic"}, "71778" ={"Home to Baal, Mr. Kline", "Earth-71778", "Comic"}, "71800" ={"Groot was a lawyer", "Earth-71800", "Comic"}, "71853" ={"Home to Hippie Namor", "Earth-71853", "Comic"}, "71902" ={"Skurge was a Cobbler", "Earth-71902", "Comic"}, "71912" ={"A-Babies vs. X-Babies", "Earth-71912", "Comic"}, "71928" ={"Peter Parker became the Punisher", "Earth-71928", "Comic"}, "72110" ={"The Cosmic Redesigners ", "Earth-72110", "Comic"}, "72122" ={"Vampire in ~ 2180 A.D.", "Earth-72122", "Comic"}, "72601" ={"Home of Goliath", "Earth-72601", "Comic"}, "72721" ={"X-Meh #684", "Earth-72721", "Comic"}, "72781" ={"Nightcrawler & Vanisher were abstract semi-insectoid beings", "Earth-72781", "Comic"}, "73012" ={"Brak the Barbarian and the Age of Blood", "Earth-73012", "Comic"}, "73595" ={"Kingpin adopted Matt Murdock", "Earth-73595", "Comic"}, "74082" ={"Primordial State", "Earth-74082", "Comic"}, "74101" ={"Machus prior to merge", "Earth-74101", "Comic"}, "74113" ={"Alternate 31st Century with a magical population", "Earth-74113", "Comic"}, "74121" ={"Howard the Duck played poker with monsters", "Earth-74121", "Comic"}, "74425" ={"Action Jackson", "Earth-74425", "Comic"}, "74820" ={"George Washington executed", "Earth-74820", "Comic"}, "74897" ={"Home to Shadow", "Earth-74897", "Comic"}, "75011" ={"Sandson O. Tyme used Slow Glass", "Earth-75011", "Comic"}, "75153" ={"Steve Rogers fought Tony Stark as toddlers", "Earth-75153", "Comic"}, "75187" ={"Hawkeye consumed by a Poison", "Earth-75187", "Comic"}, "75402" ={"1960s horror movie Jack the Ripper was real", "Earth-75402", "Comic"}, "75421" ={"X-Men overcome with romance", "Earth-75421", "Comic"}, "76216" ={"Moon and red giant sun threatened to collide with Earth", "Earth-76216", "Comic"}, "76292" ={"Howard the Goose", "Earth-76292", "Comic"}, "76843" ={"Howard the Duck became Batduck", "Earth-76843", "Comic"}, "77013" ={"Spider-Man newspaper strip", "Earth-77013", "Comic"}, "77045" ={"John Norton in 2040 A.D.", "Earth-77045", "Comic"}, "77105" ={"Captain America and Bucky didn't disappear during World War II", "Earth-77105", "Comic"}, "77106" ={"Rick never became Captain America", "Earth-77106", "Comic"}, "77119" ={"Silver Surfer died", "Earth-77119", "Comic"}, "77181" ={"Green Goblin consumed by a Poison", "Earth-77181", "Comic"}, "77606" ={"Howard the Duck Newspaper Comic Strip", "Earth-77606", "Comic"}, "77640" ={"Hembeck-verse", "Earth-77640", "Comic"}, "77995" ={"Age of Xavier", "Earth-77995", "Comic"}, "78127" ={"Home to Captain Spider", "Earth-78127", "Comic"}, "78227" ={"Home to Spider-Girl (Betty Brant)", "Earth-78227", "Comic"}, "78327" ={"Home to Spider-Jameson", "Earth-78327", "Comic"}, "78411" ={"Dinosaur World", "Earth-78411", "Comic"}, "78436" ={"Howard the Duck became Duckey Crockett", "Earth-78436", "Comic"}, "78719" ={"Thingpin", "Earth-78719", "Comic"}, "78819" ={"The Incredible Kvetch", "Earth-78819", "Comic"}, "78909" ={"1978 Fantastic Four cartoon", "Earth-78909", "TV"}, "78912" ={"Elizabeth I executed", "Earth-78912", "Comic"}, "78922" ={"Ant-Man & Wasp had picnic", "Earth-78922", "Comic"}, "78927" ={"First Karmic Court", "Earth-78927", "Comic"}, "79101" ={"Spider-Woman was a villain", "Earth-79101", "Comic"}, "79102" ={"Captain Mar-Vell was a villain", "Earth-79102", "Comic"}, "79213" ={"Conan traveled to modern era", "Earth-79213", "Comic"}, "79596" ={"Home to Cat Pryde", "Earth-79596", "Comic"}, "79715" ={"Helen Taylor gained Nova-power", "Earth-79715", "Comic"}, "79816" ={"Shang-Chi remained agent of Fu Manchu", "Earth-79816", "Comic"}, "72911" ={"Slaymaster emulates Jack Ripper while killing the native Betsy Braddock", "Earth-72911", "Comic"}, "80097" ={"Howard the Duck was a 1940's era detective", "Earth-80097", "Comic"}, "80118" ={"Howard the Duck was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme", "Earth-80118", "Comic"}, "80179" ={"Conan and the City of Skulls", "Earth-80179", "Comic"}, "80219" ={"Spider-Man never became crime-fighter", "Earth-80219", "Comic"}, "80291" ={"Reality warps changed people's sports teams", "Earth-80291", "Comic"}, "80360" ={"Home to Obnoxio the Clown and Teen Hulk", "Earth-80360", "Comic"}, "80521" ={"Age of Stryfe", "Earth-80521", "Comic"}, "80522" ={"Tral used Inhumans to conquer the world", "Earth-80522", "Comic"}, "80734" ={"Iron Man: Viva Las Vegas", "Earth-80734", "Comic"}, "80827" ={"World War between Imperial France and British Empire", "Earth-80827", "Comic"}, "80911" ={"Victor Creed and Betsy Braddock killed", "Earth-80911", "Comic"}, "80920" ={"Wolverine and the X-Men apocalyptic future", "Earth-80920", "TV"}, "81029" ={"Spider-Man saved Scarlet Witch during House of M", "Earth-81029", "Comic"}, "81039" ={"Howard the Duck became a TV star", "Earth-81039", "Comic"}, "81091" ={"Bruce Skyhulker", "Earth-81091", "Comic"}, "81101" ={"Cable and Hope killed by a bear mutate", "Earth-81101", "Comic"}, "81111" ={"Home to Khan (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-81111", "Comic"}, "81113" ={"Marvel Melodies: Hulk Hare", "Earth-81113", "Comic"}, "81114" ={"Depowered World", "Earth-81114", "Comic"}, "81122" ={"Future Ultimate Fantastic Four head an anti-mutant regime", "Earth-81122", "Comic"}, "81124" ={"Marc & Marlene opened a store and had children", "Earth-81124", "Comic"}, "81141" ={"Spider-Man & clone split existence", "Earth-81141", "Comic"}, "81143" ={"Heather Sante fought Zombie Spider-Man", "Earth-81143", "Comic"}, "81156" ={"Dwayne Taylor is Iron Man", "Earth-81156", "Comic"}, "81165" ={"Bront and Backworld", "Earth-81165", "Comic"}, "81191" ={"Earth destroyed by Dark Phoenix", "Earth-81191", "Comic"}, "81211" ={"Annexed Reality", "Earth-81211", "Comic"}, "81212" ={"Native Ulik was recruited by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-81212", "Comic"}, "81223" ={"Steve Rogers found dead, Frank Castle became Captain America", "Earth-81223", "Comic"}, "81225" ={"Thor fought Odin", "Earth-81225", "Comic"}, "81235" ={"Lindsay McCabe incinerated people", "Earth-81235", "Comic"}, "81304" ={"Xavier Demon Destroyed World", "Earth-81304", "Comic"}, "81426" ={"Captain America elected US president", "Earth-81426", "Comic"}, "81518" ={"Higher Avalon", "Earth-81518", "Comic"}, "81545" ={"MJ & Peter Parker never married", "Earth-81545", "Comic"}, "81551" ={"Richards ended war, famine, disease", "Earth-81551", "Comic"}, "81589" ={"Native Sabretooth enslaved by Baron Apocalypse", "Earth-81589", "Comic"}, "81622" ={"Captain Marvel consumed by a Poison", "Earth-81622", "Comic"}, "81711" ={"Home to Venomized Hulk", "Earth-81711", "Comic"}, "81723" ={"Nightcrawler & Vanisher were women", "Earth-81723", "Comic"}, "81727" ={"Phoenix survived, Dark Phoenix took over", "Earth-81727", "Comic"}, "81799" ={"Hulk fought in World War II", "Earth-81799", "Comic"}, "81834" ={"Leader decided to buy a hat", "Earth-81834", "Comic"}, "81999" ={"Captain Marvel of the Hysta", "Earth-81999", "Comic"}, "82026" ={"Earth-8107's Avengers TV Show", "Earth-82026", "TV"}, "82074" ={"Prohibition gangsters given Stock Market information", "Earth-82074", "Comic"}, "82081" ={"New Quack City", "Earth-82081", "Comic"}, "82100" ={"Elektra had Lived", "Earth-82100", "Comic"}, "82101" ={"Yellowjacket died", "Earth-82101", "Comic"}, "82121" ={"Native Spider-Woman was recruited by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-82121", "Comic"}, "82348" ={"Stark became Limo Man", "Earth-82348", "Comic"}, "82432" ={"Korvac Conquers the Universe", "Earth-82432", "Comic"}, "82528" ={"Hulk married She-Hulk", "Earth-82528", "Comic"}, "82568" ={"Doctor Strange was an ordinary magician", "Earth-82568", "Comic"}, "82578" ={"Obnoxio the Clown became Sherlock Clown", "Earth-82578", "Comic"}, "82588" ={"Daredevil wasn't blind", "Earth-82588", "Comic"}, "82618" ={"Spider-Man Family", "Earth-82618", "Comic"}, "82633" ={"Iron Man trapped in Camelot", "Earth-82633", "Comic"}, "82648" ={'Stan Lee fired those responsible for an issue of "What If..?"', "Earth-82648", "Comic"}, "82801" ={"The Fantastic Four are literally bananas", "Earth-82801", "Comic"}, "82802" ={"Odin married May Parker", "Earth-82802", "Comic"}, "82803" ={"Don Blake and Tony Stark are brothers", "Earth-82803", "Comic"}, "82804" ={"Aunt May Parker was Ant-Man", "Earth-82804", "Comic"}, "82805" ={"Spider-Man married Spider-Woman", "Earth-82805", "Comic"}, "82806" ={"Willie Lumpkin joined the Fantastic Four", "Earth-82806", "Comic"}, "82807" ={"Steve Rogers remained Nomad", "Earth-82807", "Comic"}, "82808" ={"Rick Jones left Captain Marvel in the Negative Zone", "Earth-82808", "Comic"}, "82809" ={"Nick Fury wore eyepatch on right eye", "Earth-82809", "Comic"}, "82810" ={"Ghost Rider possessed wheelchair-bound grandfather", "Earth-82810", "Comic"}, "82811" ={"Ghost Rider possessed a female roller skater", "Earth-82811", "Comic"}, "82812" ={"Ghost Rider possessed an infant", "Earth-82812", "Comic"}, "82814" ={"Him married Her", "Earth-82814", "Comic"}, "82815" ={"Black Bolt got the hiccups", "Earth-82815", "Comic"}, "82816" ={"Galactus literally ate the Earth", "Earth-82816", "Comic"}, "82817" ={"Ka-Zar was a middle-aged accountant", "Earth-82817", "Comic"}, "82818" ={"Hulk was yellow", "Earth-82818", "Comic"}, "82819" ={"Invisible Girl dyed her hair", "Earth-82819", "Comic"}, "82820" ={"Power Man was white", "Earth-82820", "Comic"}, "82821" ={"Thing colored blue", "Earth-82821", "Comic"}, "82822" ={"Marvel cured of cancer", "Earth-82822", "Comic"}, "82823" ={"Phoenix survived and pretended to be normal", "Earth-82823", "Comic"}, "82824" ={"Elektra retired", "Earth-82824", "Comic"}, "82825" ={"Dazzler became a comedienne", "Earth-82825", "Comic"}, "82826" ={"Spidey Intelligent Stories", "Earth-82826", "Comic"}, "82827" ={"Willie Lumpkin: herald of Galactus", "Earth-82827", "Comic"}, "82828" ={"Ghost Rider owned Burger Hell", "Earth-82828", "Comic"}, "82829" ={"Heroes moved to Toledo, Ohio", "Earth-82829", "Comic"}, "82830" ={"Watchers watched Watchers", "Earth-82830", "Comic"}, "82831" ={"Moon Knight drove a cab", "Earth-82831", "Comic"}, "82832" ={"Watcher grew hair", "Earth-82832", "Comic"}, "82833" ={"Alpha Flight had Canadian accent", "Earth-82833", "Comic"}, "82834" ={"Sue Storm: Thing", "Earth-82834", "Comic"}, "82849" ={"Home to Boy-Bob Banner", "Earth-82849", "Comic"}, "82910" ={"Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane fought", "Earth-82910", "Comic"}, "83036" ={"Spidey Meets the Girl from Tomorrow", "Earth-83036", "TV"}, "83042" ={"Aging Daredevil fought Kingpin", "Earth-83042", "Comic"}, "83088" ={"Home to Dourdevil", "Earth-83088", "Comic"}, "83124" ={"Cyberpunk Exe-Men", "Earth-83124", "Comic"}, "83138" ={"Ben became Dr. Grimm", "Earth-83138", "Comic"}, "83234" ={"Howard the Duck never arrived", "Earth-83234", "Comic"}, "83438" ={"Jocasta allowed Wanda to take over her body ", "Earth-83438", "Comic"}, "83482" ={"Cyclops' Ear Blasts", "Earth-83482", "Comic"}, "83553" ={"Earth's heroes slain by Hulk", "Earth-83553", "Comic"}, "83600" ={"Thor vs. Conan", "Earth-83600", "Comic"}, "83764" ={"Howard acted as Drake Vader", "Earth-83764", "Comic"}, "83840" ={"Mordo remained Ancient One's disciple", "Earth-83840", "Comic"}, "83930" ={"Night Man TV series ", "Earth-83930", "TV"}, "84112" ={"Two-Green Kid", "Earth-84112", "Comic"}, "84243" ={"Conan joined the Avengers", "Earth-84243", "Comic"}, "84309" ={"Earth of Shatterstar", "Earth-84309", "Comic"}, "84341" ={"Crimson Crusader and Imp saved Spider-Man", "Earth-84341", "Comic"}, "84444" ={"Captain America was thawed out in the present day", "Earth-84444", "Comic"}, "84929" ={"Home to Moon Ghost", "Earth-84929", "Comic"}, "84999" ={"Conan refused to join the Avengers", "Earth-84999", "Comic"}, "85101" ={"The 'Nam", "Earth-85101", "Comic"}, "85133" ={"Dead of Night: Man-Thing & Devil-Slayer", "Earth-85133", "Comic"}, "85481" ={"Heathcliff!", "Earth-85481", "Comic"}, "86051" ={"Masters of the Universe", "Earth-86051", "Comic"}, "85826" ={"Hydra Empire", "Earth-85826", "Comic"}, "86082" ={"Spider-Man married Black Widow", "Earth-86082", "Comic"}, "86315" ={"Peggy Carter became Captain America", "Earth-86315", "Comic"}, "86501" ={"Kang died trying to nuke Avengers", "Earth-86501", "Comic"}, "87050" ={"Magneto joined Hellfire Club", "Earth-87050", "Comic"}, "87715" ={"Thing Kong", "Earth-87715", "Comic"}, "88011" ={"Howard the Duck mutated", "Earth-88011", "Comic"}, "88039" ={"Marvel Balls", "Earth-88039", "Comic"}, "88122" ={"Dagger was present when the Grunds appeared from within Cloak's cloak", "Earth-88122", "Comic"}, "88130" ={"Hyperion consumed by a Poison", "Earth-88130", "Comic"}, "88194" ={"Shadowline", "Earth-88194", "Comic"}, "88197" ={"Bruce Bummer becomes Possum Man", "Earth-88197", "Comic"}, "88201" ={"Whatever Happened to the Richards Family?", "Earth-88201", "Comic"}, "88234" ={"Thor spoke in a Swedish accent", "Earth-88234", "Comic"}, "88255" ={"Luke Cage found the Hammer of Thor", "Earth-88255", "Comic"}, "88263" ={"Galactus tried to pawn the Silver Surfer", "Earth-88263", "Comic"}, "88292" ={"Storm: air traffic controller", "Earth-88292", "Comic"}, "88304" ={"Dinodroids war against humanity", "Earth-88304", "Comic"}, "88426" ={"No human occupants and no soul", "Earth-88426", "Comic"}, "88896" ={"Spider-Man & son mutated", "Earth-88896", "Comic"}, "89102" ={"House of M May Parker became Ms. Mayvel", "Earth-89102", "Comic"}, "89110" ={"Mr. Fixit (Hulk): high school hall monitor", "Earth-89110", "Comic"}, "89111" ={"Guardians of the Galaxy battled Korvac.", "Earth-89111", "Comic"}, "89112" ={"X-Men Lost Inferno", "Earth-89112", "Comic"}, "89120" ={"Iron Man lost the Armor Wars", "Earth-89120", "Comic"}, "89121" ={"Wolverine: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.", "Earth-89121", "Comic"}, "89122" ={"Aunt May had Claws", "Earth-89122", "Comic"}, "89123" ={"Captain America never thawed", "Earth-89123", "Comic"}, "89124" ={"The Punisher didn't use guns", "Earth-89124", "Comic"}, "89125" ={"Monstrous green Squadron Sinister", "Earth-89125", "Comic"}, "89130" ={"Old West London", "Earth-89130", "Comic"}, "89141" ={"Hulk liked Bold Patterns", "Earth-89141", "Comic"}, "89145" ={"Slaymaster slew Pilot Braddock", "Earth-89145", "Comic"}, "89721" ={"Avengers lost Evolutionary War", "Earth-89721", "Comic"}, "89771" ={"Robot Fantastic Four", "Earth-89771", "Comic"}, "89923" ={"Wolverina's reality", "Earth-89923", "Comic"}, "89946" ={"Dark Raider killed lab-coated, tie-wearing Reed Richards", "Earth-89946", "Comic"}, "89947" ={"Home to Enforcer Capone", "Earth-89947", "Comic"}, "90078" ={"Forbush Man was a real Super-Hero", "Earth-90078", "Comic"}, "90110" ={"Ultravision's Utopia", "Earth-90110", "Comic"}, "90111" ={"Ultravision: Dystopia", "Earth-90111", "Comic"}, "90112" ={"The Puppet Master used real hand puppets", "Earth-90112", "Comic"}, "90113" ={"The Punisher had #1 radio hit", "Earth-90113", "Comic"}, "90122" ={"Teenage Excalibur led by female Captain Britain", "Earth-90122", "Comic"}, "90125" ={"Fantastic Four was menaced by Mister Mxyzptlk", "Earth-90125", "Comic"}, "90200" ={"Frank Castle's family not killed", "Earth-90200", "Comic"}, "90201" ={"The Living Recorder worked as boombox", "Earth-90201", "Comic"}, "90202" ={"Thing was an Elvis impersonator", "Earth-90202", "Comic"}, "90203" ={"Hawkeye used golf clubs", "Earth-90203", "Comic"}, "90210" ={"Old Man Logan", "Earth-90210", "Comic"}, "90211" ={"Deadpool possessed by Venom", "Earth-90211", "Comic"}, "90212" ={"Spider-Man had spidery son", "Earth-90212", "Comic"}, "90213" ={"Kingpin's sniper slew Mary Jane Parker", "Earth-90213", "Comic"}, "90214" ={"Noir", "Earth-90214", "Comic"}, "90221" ={"Humanity colonized planet Yaochi", "Earth-90221", "Comic"}, "90227" ={"Cyclops committed suicide", "Earth-90227", "Comic"}, "90231" ={"Peter Parker punched out Flash Thompson", "Earth-90231", "Comic"}, "90251" ={"Doom retained Beyonder's powers", "Earth-90251", "Comic"}, "90266" ={"Newer Fantastic Four", "Earth-90266", "Comic"}, "90313" ={"Don't-Worry-Be-Happy-verse", "Earth-90313", "Comic"}, "90324" ={"Namora romanced Namor", "Earth-90324", "Comic"}, "90411" ={"End of Days", "Earth-90411", "Comic"}, "90429" ={"What If Peter Parker was from Brooklyn instead of Queens?", "Earth-90429", "Comic"}, "90512" ={"Red Hulk killed Baron Mordo", "Earth-90512", "Comic"}, "90559" ={"2115 A.D. Eternals", "Earth-90559", "Comic"}, "90611" ={"Chase played lacrosse with Nico & Old Lace", "Earth-90611", "Comic"}, "90613" ={"X-Men II: The Fall of the Mutants", "Earth-90613", "Game"}, "90631" ={"X-Men are evil", "Earth-90631", "Comic"}, "90659" ={"Hydro-Man's bomb", "Earth-90659", "Comic"}, "90708" ={"Howard the Duck and Bev were famous dancers", "Earth-90708", "Comic"}, "90715" ={"976-verse", "Earth-90715", "Comic"}, "90764" ={"Golden Knight video game", "Earth-90764", "Comic"}, "90780" ={"Howard the Duck and Bev fought a Snalian", "Earth-90780", "Comic"}, "90816" ={"Wolverine sent back to Conan's time", "Earth-90816", "Comic"}, "90907" ={"Hood resurrected Punisher's family", "Earth-90907", "Comic"}, "90984" ={"Spider-Man's Spider-Sense went out of control", "Earth-90984", "Comic"}, "91101" ={"Alternate Clone Saga", "Earth-91101", "Comic"}, "91110" ={"Spider-Man retained Uni-Power", "Earth-91110", "Comic"}, "91111" ={"Invisible Woman died in second childbirth", "Earth-91111", "Comic"}, "91112" ={"Mary Richards, Peaceful Leader", "Earth-91112", "Comic"}, "91118" ={"Year 3009 A.D.", "Earth-91118", "Comic"}, "91119" ={"Super Hero Squad cartoon and games", "Earth-91119", "TV"}, "91122" ={"Hulk & Friends played in the sand", "Earth-91122", "Comic"}, "91126" ={"Earth-Z", "Earth-91126", "Comic"}, "91142" ={"Home to Web Warriors' Spider-Man", "Earth-91142", "Comic"}, "91172" ={"Hulk Annihilation", "Earth-91172", "Comic"}, "91210" ={"Skrull Thing and Skrull Hulk formed a comedy duo", "Earth-91210", "Comic"}, "91240" ={"Limbo", "Earth-91240", "Comic"}, "91274" ={"Hasbro's G.I. Joe and Transformers", "Earth-91274", "Comic"}, "91313" ={"Native Venom was kidnapped and brainwashed by Vennema Multiversal", "Earth-91313", "Comic"}, "91418" ={"Home of Britanotron", "Earth-91418", "Comic"}, "91424" ={"Indra was trapped in an endless field of corn", "Earth-91424", "Comic"}, "91600" ={"Punisher killed Daredevil", "Earth-91600", "Comic"}, "91731" ={"Norrin Radd refused to become Galactus' herald", "Earth-91731", "Comic"}, "91815" ={"Squirrel Girl and Tippy-Toe made comic strip jokes", "Earth-91815", "Comic"}, "91912" ={"Drax was a music promoter", "Earth-91912", "Comic"}, "91918" ={"Home to Spider-Ben and Spider-Pete", "Earth-91918", "Comic"}, "92051" ={"Dino Knight killed", "Earth-92051", "Comic"}, "92077" ={"Vision Was Not Dismantled", "Earth-92077", "Comic"}, "92100" ={"Spider-Man kept his six arms", "Earth-92100", "Comic"}, "92101" ={"Home to Gatherer's Cassandra", "Earth-92101", "Comic"}, "92120" ={"Skurge was a Poet", "Earth-92120", "Comic"}, "92124" ={"Artume-ruled reality", "Earth-92124", "Comic"}, "92130" ={"Maelstrom killed Quasar", "Earth-92130", "Comic"}, "92131" ={"1990s X-Men and Spider-Man cartoons", "Earth-92131", "TV"}, "92164" ={"Venom Possessed The Punisher", "Earth-92164", "Comic"}, "92201" ={"Thanos transformed Galactus", "Earth-92201", "Comic"}, "92202" ={"Dr. Doom: pediatrician", "Earth-92202", "Comic"}, "92207" ={"Galactus vs Ant-Man", "Earth-92207", "Comic"}, "92210" ={"Sue Richards: Visible Girl", "Earth-92210", "Comic"}, "92216" ={"Home to Octavia Otto's Spider-Army's Spider-Woman", "Earth-92216", "Comic"}, "92272" ={"Wolverine and Beast driven mad", "Earth-92272", "Comic"}, "92299" ={"Citizen V (Helmut Zemo) killed Captain America", "Earth-92299", "Comic"}, "92300" ={"Lady Deathstrike got a hangnail", "Earth-92300", "Comic"}, "92323" ={"Home of Cthulu Floating Brain Xavier", "Earth-92323", "Comic"}, "92335" ={"Franklin Richards not saved by Cosmic Control Rod", "Earth-92335", "Comic"}, "92352" ={"Jubilee became Mojo's slave", "Earth-92352", "Comic"}, "92459" ={"Home to the X-Plorers", "Earth-92459", "Comic"}, "92700" ={"Magneto stuck in elevator with Colossus, Dr. Doom, Iron Man", "Earth-92700", "Comic"}, "92800" ={"Ororo remained a thief", "Earth-92800", "Comic"}, "92942" ={"Home to Vampire Moon-Fang", "Earth-92942", "Comic"}, "93027" ={"Amadeus Cho was a popular hero", "Earth-93027", "Comic"}, "93031" ={"Mys-Tech's used Un-Earth, heroes perished", "Earth-93031", "Comic"}, "93060" ={"Ultraverse", "Earth-93060", "Comic"}, "93070" ={"Punisher became Captain America", "Earth-93070", "Comic"}, "93074" ={"Legion killed both Magneto and Xavier", "Earth-93074", "Comic"}, "93091" ={"Revelation", "Earth-93091", "Comic"}, "93112" ={"Home to Hologram woman, training warbot", "Earth-93112", "Comic"}, "93121" ={"King Arthur and the Knights of Justice", "Earth-93121", "Comic"}, "93122" ={"Home to Dredge ~2053 A.D.", "Earth-93122", "Comic"}, "93124" ={"Punisher 2099 defeated Warlords", "Earth-93124", "Comic"}, "93165" ={"Avengers lost Kree-Shi'ar war", "Earth-93165", "Comic"}, "93246" ={"Cable Destroyed the X-Men", "Earth-93246", "Comic"}, "93411" ={"Electro-Vampires ~ 2195 A.D.", "Earth-93411", "Comic"}, "93437" ={"She-Hulk deposed Darqon Par of Mariner", "Earth-93437", "Comic"}, "93545" ={"Kiden Nixon killed by Wolverine", "Earth-93545", "Comic"}, "93554" ={"Kiden Nixon killed by a Sentinel", "Earth-93554", "Comic"}, "93563" ={"Heroes killed by Marquis of Death", "Earth-93563", "Comic"}, "93600" ={"Hulk killed Wolverine", "Earth-93600", "Comic"}, "93726" ={"2099 Larval Earth", "Earth-93726", "Comic"}, "93787" ={"Salvation", "Earth-93787", "Comic"}, "94000" ={"Unreleased Fantastic Four film", "Earth-94000", "Movie"}, "94001" ={"Loki Triumphant", "Earth-94001", "Comic"}, "94019" ={"X-Men: Children of the Atom", "Earth-94019", "Game"}, "94024" ={"Home to Swiney Girl", "Earth-94024", "Comic"}, "94040" ={"Scott Summers & Jean Grey married", "Earth-94040", "Comic"}, "94041" ={"Jean Grey fell in love with Angel", "Earth-94041", "Comic"}, "94042" ={"Phoenix fell for Wolverine", "Earth-94042", "Comic"}, "94102" ={"Forge & Wolverine opposed Adversary", "Earth-94102", "Comic"}, "94157" ={"Frank Castle: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.", "Earth-94157", "Comic"}, "94241" ={"New Xandar", "Earth-94241", "Comic"}, "94316" ={"Chronozone's race fought Humanity", "Earth-94316", "Comic"}, "94415" ={"Aliens vs. Predator: Deadliest of the Species", "Earth-94415", "Comic"}, "94561" ={"Spider-Man's parents framed him for murder", "Earth-94561", "Comic"}, "94600" ={"Thor cloned Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man & Yellowjacket", "Earth-94600", "Comic"}, "94626" ={"Nova failed to prevent Deathstorm", "Earth-94626", "Comic"}, "94689" ={"Dark Raider killed Reed Richards while investigating Thing-like artifacts", "Earth-94689", "Comic"}, "94823" ={"What's Wrong?...Plenty", "Earth-94823", "Comic"}, "94831" ={"Mutant Destruction", "Earth-94831", "Comic"}, "94964" ={"Archangel went bad", "Earth-94964", "Comic"}, "95019" ={"Apes World was invaded", "Earth-95019", "Comic"}, "95022" ={"Spider-Man: Agent of Dr. Octopus", "Earth-95022", "Comic"}, "95099" ={"Animated Age of Apocalypse", "Earth-95099", "TV"}, "95120" ={"Marvel Riot Age of Apocalypse", "Earth-95120", "Comic"}, "95121" ={"Red Ghost and the Super-Apes became the Fantastic Four", "Earth-95121", "Comic"}, "95122" ={"Fantastic Four alternate powers", "Earth-95122", "Comic"}, "95126" ={"Punisher Kills the Marvel Universe ", "Earth-95126", "Comic"}, "95132" ={"Ultraforce animated series", "Earth-95132", "TV"}, "95169" ={"Stryfe destroyed the X-Men", "Earth-95169", "Comic"}, "95313" ={"The Leper Queen killed Boom-Boom", "Earth-95313", "Comic"}, "95371" ={"Gamma bombs dropped on WWII Japan", "Earth-95371", "Comic"}, "95397" ={"Infinity Gauntlet & Impossible Man", "Earth-95397", "Comic"}, "95431" ={"Future Ultraverse", "Earth-95431", "Comic"}, "95615" ={"Zeitkrieg", "Earth-95615", "Comic"}, "95633" ={"Ghost Riders of Tomorrow", "Earth-95633", "Comic"}, "95710" ={"M.O.D.A.M. targeted Clan Destine", "Earth-95710", "Comic"}, "95920" ={"Super heroes kicked President Tricky to death", "Earth-95920", "Comic"}, "96020" ={"Teen Tony Stark", "Earth-96020", "Comic"}, "96081" ={"Kang nuked New York City", "Earth-96081", "Comic"}, "96099" ={"Timestorm 2099", "Earth-96099", "Comic"}, "96111" ={"Home of Timeslip Thing", "Earth-96111", "Comic"}, "96115" ={"Spider-Man BBC Radio Play", "Earth-96115", "Comic"}, "96173" ={"1978 Dr. Strange film", "Earth-96173", "Movie"}, "96183" ={"Iron Fist consumed by a Poison", "Earth-96183", "Comic"}, "96190" ={"Cyclops & Havok raised by own parents", "Earth-96190", "Comic"}, "96211" ={"Home of Timeslip Spider-Man", "Earth-96211", "Comic"}, "96282" ={"Jonah Jameson adopted Spider-Man", "Earth-96282", "Comic"}, "96283" ={"2000s Spider-Man film series", "Earth-96283", "Movie"}, "96446" ={"Home to Pietro Allen", "Earth-96446", "Comic"}, "96585" ={"Magneto ruled all mutants", "Earth-96585", "Comic"}, "96943" ={"2099: Manifest Destiny", "Earth-96943", "Comic"}, "97061" ={"Legion of Galactic Guardians 2099 destroyed by Chronal Collapse", "Earth-97061", "Comic"}, "97082" ={"Iron Man: Crash", "Earth-97082", "Comic"}, "97102" ={"Sue sent to Oz-like world", "Earth-97102", "Comic"}, "97103" ={"Land of Fuzz", "Earth-97103", "Comic"}, "97113" ={"Future Mandarin's life and land taken away by government", "Earth-97113", "Comic"}, "97143" ={"Dracula conquered Britain", "Earth-97143", "Comic"}, "97161" ={"Home to the Pet Avengers", "Earth-97161", "Comic"}, "97193" ={"Wolverine remained feral", "Earth-97193", "Comic"}, "97213" ={"Mystic Arcana: Black Knight", "Earth-97213", "Comic"}, "97214" ={"Surfer killed Galactus", "Earth-97214", "Comic"}, "97292" ={"Ghost Rider fell asleep", "Earth-97292", "Comic"}, "97315" ={"Elektra formed the Sai on the Crimson Sun", "Earth-97315", "Comic"}, "97400" ={"Magneto saved Anya & Magda", "Earth-97400", "Comic"}, "97416" ={"Banner & Jones merged into Hulk", "Earth-97416", "Comic"}, "97517" ={"Horton created Torch to stop Nazis", "Earth-97517", "Comic"}, "97567" ={"Doom killed Marquis of Death", "Earth-97567", "Comic"}, "97597" ={"Doom and Nathaniel Richards in Camelot", "Earth-97597", "Comic"}, "97618" ={"Vibranium is secret", "Earth-97618", "Comic"}, "97643" ={"Dark Claw Adventures", "Earth-97643", "Comic"}, "97666" ={"Gorgilla stopped Lincolns Assassination", "Earth-97666", "Comic"}, "97751" ={"Criminal gained Nova-power", "Earth-97751", "Comic"}, "97799" ={"Bishop arrived before X-Men formed", "Earth-97799", "Comic"}, "97800" ={"Howard the Duck broke curse of King Tut's tomb", "Earth-97800", "Comic"}, "97820" ={"Namor savagely protected the oceans", "Earth-97820", "Comic"}, "97899" ={"Spider-Man publicly revealed ID", "Earth-97899", "Comic"}, "98091" ={"Earth-Chaos", "Earth-98091", "Comic"}, "98101" ={"Timeslip: Coming of the Avengers", "Earth-98101", "Comic"}, "98105" ={"Archeologists Zack and Lana found one of Spider-Man's Web Shooters", "Earth-98105", "Comic"}, "98111" ={"Home of Timeslip Doctor Octopus", "Earth-98111", "Comic"}, "98120" ={"Songbird as Avenger", "Earth-98120", "Comic"}, "98121" ={"Spider-Man: Chapter One", "Earth-98121", "Comic"}, "98125" ={"Captain Britain accepted the Sword of Death & Amulet of Life", "Earth-98125", "Comic"}, "98140" ={"The Legion fights for a future Galarchy", "Earth-98140", "Comic"}, "98151" ={"Authority controlled the entire universe", "Earth-98151", "Comic"}, "98178" ={"Captain Marvel (Genis-Vell) killed Elysius", "Earth-98178", "Comic"}, "98193" ={"Xavier's secret second team survived Krakoa", "Earth-98193", "Comic"}, "98226" ={"Dire Wraiths controlled people", "Earth-98226", "Comic"}, "98311" ={"Animated Spider-Carnage", "Earth-98311", "TV"}, "98362" ={"Sarah McFarland had electro-magnet powers", "Earth-98362", "Comic"}, "98529" ={"Colossus worked for Russian government", "Earth-98529", "Comic"}, "98570" ={"Home to Reed Richards (Head of Nazi Party)", "Earth-98570", "Comic"}, "98630" ={"Mole Man's creatures bored out Earth's core", "Earth-98630", "Comic"}, "98701" ={"No super-heroes", "Earth-98701", "Comic"}, "98702" ={"Destroyed by Kang's Time Arrow", "Earth-98702", "Comic"}, "98748" ={"Merged Genis killed Council of Aligned Planets", "Earth-98748", "Comic"}, "99062" ={"Mini-Marvels", "Earth-99062", "Comic"}, "99315" ={"Kree took over Earth", "Earth-99315", "Comic"}, "99409" ={"Crossbow", "Earth-99409", "Comic"}, "99476" ={"Dino-World", "Earth-99476", "Comic"}, "99914" ={"Spider-Man Noir (Super Hero Squad)", "Earth-99914", "Game"}, "99953" ={"Chris Claremont has psychic powers", "Earth-99953", "Comic"}, "101001" ={"Marvel Anime ", "Earth-101001", "TV"}, "103173" ={"Home to Dogpool", "Earth-103173", "Comic"}, "105709" ={"X-Men Died on Their First Mission", "Earth-105709", "Comic"}, "107342" ={"Wakanda destroys global economy", "Earth-107342", "Comic"}, "111347" ={"Reed Richards became Dr. Doom", "Earth-111347", "Comic"}, "112001" ={"War Machine MAX", "Earth-112001", "Comic"}, "113500" ={"Lord Mandarin Emperor of Earth", "Earth-113500", "Comic"}, "115000" ={"Mutants conquered Earth", "Earth-115000", "Comic"}, "120185" ={"UK Transformers and Action Force", "Earth-120185", "Comic"}, "120703" ={"2010s The Amazing Spider-Man film series", "Earth-120703", "Movie"}, "121193" ={"Mutations went out of control", "Earth-121193", "TV"}, "121347" ={"Ghost Rider films and video game", "Earth-121347", "Movie"}, "121613" ={"Unreleased Fantastic Four film", "Earth-121613", "Movie"}, "121698" ={"2000s Fantastic Four films and video games", "Earth-121698", "Movie"}, "121893" ={"Bishop and Cable changed their timelines", "Earth-121893", "TV"}, "130000" ={"Stryfe & Mutant Liberation Front killed Cable & Cannonball", "Earth-130000", "Comic"}, "135263" ={"Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes", "Earth-135263", "TV"}, "148611" ={"New Universe", "Earth-148611", "Comic"}, "187319" ={"Doom brought an end to hunger and disease", "Earth-187319", "Comic"}, "198234" ={"Daredevil was deaf", "Earth-198234", "Comic"}, "199406" ={"Weapon X recaptured Logan", "Earth-199406", "Comic"}, "199606" ={"Scarlet Spider killed Spider-Man", "Earth-199606", "Comic"}, "199673" ={"The Invincible Iron Man film", "Earth-199673", "Movie"}, "199999" ={"Marvel Cinematic Universe", "Earth-199999", "Movie"}, "200080" ={"Home to Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr)", "Earth-200080", "Comic"}, "200111" ={"MAX-Universe", "Earth-200111", "Comic"}, "200500" ={"Avengers all had beards", "Earth-200500", "Comic"}, "200501" ={"Ultimate Universe got Ultimatized", "Earth-200501", "Comic"}, "200502" ={"Andrew Jackson replaced the Thing", "Earth-200502", "Comic"}, "200503" ={"Stan Lee wrote Ultimate Spider-Man", "Earth-200503", "Comic"}, "200504" ={"Internet existed in 1975", "Earth-200504", "Comic"}, "200505" ={"Black Panther was white", "Earth-200505", "Comic"}, "200506" ={"Identity Crisis happened in the Marvel Universe", "Earth-200506", "Comic"}, "200507" ={"Swapped Rivals", "Earth-200507", "Comic"}, "200508" ={"Wolverine is in every comic", "Earth-200508", "Comic"}, "200509" ={"Galactus got food poisoning", "Earth-200509", "Comic"}, "200510" ={"Mark Millar & Bryan Hitch took over Spider-Man", "Earth-200510", "Comic"}, "200511" ={"M.O.D.O.K. had an itch", "Earth-200511", "Comic"}, "200512" ={"DC agreed to do Batman/Daredevil", "Earth-200512", "Comic"}, "200513" ={"Fantastic Four went to the moon", "Earth-200513", "Comic"}, "200514" ={"Stan Lee tried to break into comics", "Earth-200514", "Comic"}, "200515" ={"Heroes aged in real time", "Earth-200515", "Comic"}, "200516" ={"Internet existed in 1965", "Earth-200516", "Comic"}, "200517" ={"Doom and Strange Swap", "Earth-200517", "Comic"}, "200518" ={"Reading comics could get you women", "Earth-200518", "Comic"}, "200519" ={"Drawing comics could get you women", "Earth-200519", "Comic"}, "200520" ={"Werewolf by Day", "Earth-200520", "Comic"}, "200521" ={"Eco-friendly Ghost Rider", "Earth-200521", "Comic"}, "200522" ={"Internet existed in 1985", "Earth-200522", "Comic"}, "200523" ={"Namor is self-conscious", "Earth-200523", "Comic"}, "200524" ={"Cyclops got an eye infection", "Earth-200524", "Comic"}, "200525" ={"Emma Frost could read Nick Thompson's mind", "Earth-200525", "Comic"}, "200526" ={"Punisher was a bleeding heart", "Earth-200526", "Comic"}, "200527" ={"Hulk bitten by a radioactive spider", "Earth-200527", "Comic"}, "200528" ={"Mark Millar never became a comic book writer", "Earth-200528", "Comic"}, "200529" ={"Someone else killed Ben Parker", "Earth-200529", "Comic"}, "200781" ={"Home to Doc Iron", "Earth-200781", "Comic"}, "200782" ={"Femmetastic Four", "Earth-200782", "Comic"}, "200783" ={"Fantastic Four with Spider-Man", "Earth-200783", "Comic"}, "200784" ={"Fantastic Four and Dr. Doom musically competed", "Earth-200784", "Comic"}, "201163" ={"The Faces of Justice", "Earth-201163", "Comic"}, "205117" ={"X-Men: Mutant Wars", "Earth-205117", "Game"}, "231013" ={"Home to X-Vengers", "Earth-231013", "Comic"}, "262626" ={"Margaret Mary Neato morphed into a goose", "Earth-262626", "Comic"}, "312500" ={"Spider-Man: Last Stand", "Earth-312500", "Comic"}, "313710" ={"Ben Cooper Halloween Costumes", "Earth-313710", "Comic"}, "341983" ={"Black Bolt & the Inhumans rock band", "Earth-341983", "Comic"}, "400005" ={"1977 Incredible Hulk television series and films", "Earth-400005", "Movie"}, "400083" ={"2003 Hulk film and video game", "Earth-400083", "Movie"}, "523000" ={"General Ross became the Hulk", "Earth-523000", "Comic"}, "523001" ={"What If Karen Page Had Lived?", "Earth-523001", "Comic"}, "523002" ={"Jessica Jones: Avenger", "Earth-523002", "Comic"}, "523003" ={"Doctor Doom was The Thing", "Earth-523003", "Comic"}, "523004" ={"Magneto & Professor X Formed the X-Men Together", "Earth-523004", "Comic"}, "534834" ={"1990s Marvel Action Hour", "Earth-534834", "TV"}, "555326" ={"Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow", "Earth-555326", "Movie"}, "600001" ={"1944 Captain America film serial", "Earth-600001", "Movie"}, "600026" ={"1966 Marvel Superheroes cartoons", "Earth-600026", "TV"}, "600043" ={"1979 Captain America television films", "Earth-600043", "Movie"}, "600123" ={"Prodigy was able to retain his memories", "Earth-600123", "Comic"}, "600625" ={"Megalomaniacal Spider-Man", "Earth-600625", "Comic"}, "602636" ={"Teenage Mary Jane Watson", "Earth-602636", "Comic"}, "604829" ={"1981 Spider-Man cartoon", "Earth-604829", "TV"}, "620021" ={"Megalomaniacal Spider-Man", "Earth-620021", "Comic"}, "627282" ={"Interplanetary imperialistic force", "Earth-627282", "Comic"}, "634962" ={"1998 Silver Surfer cartoon", "Earth-634962", "TV"}, "630592" ={"Fruit of Rrorgo", "Earth-630592", "Comic"}, "635972" ={"Power Pack TV pilot", "Earth-635972", "Movie"}, "652975" ={"Pryde of the X-Men television pilot", "Earth-652975", "TV"}, "669116" ={"Most of the Universe destroyed by Fault", "Earth-669116", "Comic"}, "697064" ={"1990 Captain America film", "Earth-697064", "Movie"}, "699116" ={"Universe consumed by space/time fault", "Earth-699116", "Comic"}, "700029" ={"1996 Generation-X television film", "Earth-700029", "Movie"}, "700089" ={"1967 Fantastic Four cartoon", "Earth-700089", "TV"}, "700459" ={"1979 Spider-Woman cartoon", "Earth-700459", "TV"}, "700974" ={"[[The Thing (animated series) Season 1 1|1979 The Thing cartoon]]", "Earth-700974", "TV"}, "701306" ={"Daredevil and Elektra films", "Earth-701306", "Movie"}, "704509" ={"2001 Mutant X television series", "Earth-704509", "TV"}, "709077" ={"Mr. Immortal in 2099 AD", "Earth-709077", "Comic"}, "711042" ={"Home to Final Sons of Man", "Earth-711042", "Comic"}, "726633" ={"Thor: The Mighty Avenger", "Earth-726633", "Comic"}, "730784" ={"Avengers: United They Stand cartoon", "Earth-730784", "TV"}, "730834" ={"Avengers: United They Stand comic", "Earth-730834", "Comic"}, "730911" ={"The Amazing Spider-Man television series", "Earth-730911", "Movie"}, "751263" ={"Spider-Man: Unlimited", "Earth-751263", "TV"}, "760207" ={"Spider-Man: The New Animated Series", "Earth-760207", "TV"}, "761243" ={"Final divergence at universe's end", "Earth-761243", "Comic"}, "770724" ={"All forced to wear Spider-Man costumes", "Earth-770724", "Comic"}, "791014" ={"Amusement World", "Earth-791014", "Comic"}, "791021" ={"Duckworld", "Earth-791021", "Comic"}, "791218" ={"Dr. Strange: disciple of Dormammu", "Earth-791218", "Comic"}, "794282" ={"Final divergence at universe's end", "Earth-794282", "Comic"}, "800801" ={"Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned cartoon", "Earth-800801", "Movie"}, "805110" ={"Borderline", "Earth-805110", "Comic"}, "807093" ={"Savage, Hulk-like beings", "Earth-807093", "Comic"}, "808122" ={"De'Lila killed Fantastic Four", "Earth-808122", "Comic"}, "807128" ={"Old Man Logan", "Earth-807128", "Comic"}, "812145" ={"Maker empowers several villains", "Earth-812145", "Comic"}, "813191" ={"New York is Destroyed in Explosion", "Earth-813191", "Game"}, "818793" ={"Dynamite Entertainment Universe", "Earth-818793", "Comic"}, "820231" ={"Wolverine killed the Hulk", "Earth-820231", "Comic"}, "821236" ={"Nova refused to yield", "Earth-821236", "Comic"}, "823019" ={"Zaniac reborn", "Earth-823019", "Comic"}, "831911" ={"Kingpin killed Spider-Man", "Earth-831911", "Game"}, "840645" ={"Hulk's mind linked to Rick Jones", "Earth-840645", "Comic"}, "841047" ={"Loki found Mjolnir", "Earth-841047", "Comic"}, "861095" ={"Circa 12000 A.D.", "Earth-861095", "Comic"}, "869371" ={"Massive Zaniac outbreak during World War VII", "Earth-869371", "Comic"}, "900651" ={"Mantis raised son Sprout on Earth", "Earth-900651", "Comic"}, "901037" ={"Modern age of heroes began in 1961", "Earth-901037", "Comic"}, "901220" ={"Spider-Man didn't marry MJ", "Earth-901220", "Comic"}, "901237" ={"Hulk Rampage", "Earth-901237", "Comic"}, "902124" ={"Hercules romanced Namora", "Earth-902124", "Comic"}, "904913" ={"Iron Man: Armored Adventures", "Earth-904913", "TV"}, "905237" ={"Home to Duktor Doom", "Earth-905237", "Comic"}, "920942" ={"Crescent Moon led religious warrior team", "Earth-920942", "Comic"}, "922349" ={"Frank Castle instead of his family", "Earth-922349", "Comic"}, "931113" ={"Hannibal King: Lord of Vampires", "Earth-931113", "Comic"}, "931811" ={"MJ died before Spider-Man defeated Kingpin", "Earth-931811", "Game"}, "941066" ={"Rogue gained Thor's power", "Earth-941066", "Comic"}, "950108" ={"Technology-oriented Clave", "Earth-950108", "Comic"}, "957145" ={"Mimic killed Juggernaut", "Earth-957145", "Comic"}, "961116" ={"Jubilee's Fairytale Theater", "Earth-961116", "TV"}, "961212" ={"Thor used regular hammer", "Earth-961212", "Comic"}, "971023" ={"Dominated by X-Babies", "Earth-971023", "Comic"}, "971123" ={"Punisher was an accountant", "Earth-971123", "Comic"}, "971224" ={"Ghost Rider patrolled with Chucky", "Earth-971224", "Comic"}, "980681" ={"Home to Captain Hulk", "Earth-980681", "Comic"}, "983107" ={"Thor did not succumb to warrior's madness", "Earth-983107", "Comic"}, "989112" ={"New York remained a Savage Land ", "Earth-989112", "Comic"}, "989192" ={"Heroes for Hire Inc, Multinational", "Earth-989192", "Comic"}, "1411319" ={"Monstermanhattan", "Earth-1411319", "Comic"}, "1789002" ={"Everyone has abilities", "Earth-1789002", "Comic"}, "1903990" ={"Library of Worlds", "Earth-1903990", "Comic"}, "3281809" ={"Reality where Superflow was destroyed", "Earth-3281809", "Comic"}, "4290001" ={"Home to the Great Society ", "Earth-4290001", "Comic"}, "10001011" ={"Homeworld of the Cyber-Sidhe", "Earth-10001011", "Comic"}, "10113519" ={"Home to Lord Spider", "Earth-10113519", "Comic"}, "47385383" ={"Home to Castle Fantastic", "Earth-47385383", "Comic"}, "192013525" ={"Manhattan 2.0", "Earth-192013525", "Comic"}, "28744923048932" ={"Home of Fantastic Farm", "Earth-28744923048932", "Comic"}, "123488.23497" ={"Other Earth Kang's World ", "Earth-123488.23497", "Comic"}, "TRN001" ={"Frank Cho's Shanna the She-Devil", "Earth-TRN001", "Comic"}, "TRN005" ={"Ultimate Spider-Man video game", "Earth-TRN005", "Game"}, "TRN006" ={"Spider-Man (2000) game series", "Earth-TRN006", "Game"}, "TRN007" ={"X2: Wolverine's Revenge", "Earth-TRN007", "Game"}, "TRN008" ={"Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction", "Earth-TRN008", "Game"}, "TRN009" ={"Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (PS3, Xbox 360, Wii and PC)", "Earth-TRN009", "Game"}, "TRN010" ={"Punisher: No Mercy", "Earth-TRN010", "Game"}, "TRN011" ={"Punisher: War Zone", "Earth-TRN011", "Movie"}, "TRN012" ={"Marvel Future Fight", "Earth-TRN012", "Game"}, "TRN017" ={"Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (Nintendo DS)", "Earth-TRN017", "Game"}, "TRN018" ={"Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (PS2 and PSP)", "Earth-TRN018", "Game"}, "TRN022" ={"Spider-Man (2000) game series What If? mode", "Earth-TRN022", "Game"}, "TRN023" ={"Namor Never Regained His Memory", "Earth-TRN023", "Comic"}, "TRN025" ={"1997 Fantastic Four video game", "Earth-TRN025", "Game"}, "TRN034" ={"Aunt May died instead of Uncle Ben", "Earth-TRN034", "Comic"}, "TRN035" ={"Dark & Scary Things", "Earth-TRN035", "Comic"}, "TRN049" ={"Bucky had survived and remained Cap's Partner", "Earth-TRN049", "Comic"}, "TRN051" ={"Baloneyverse ", "Earth-TRN051", "Comic"}, "TRN052" ={"Dimension of Suicide", "Earth-TRN052", "Comic"}, "TRN053" ={"Insipiverse", "Earth-TRN053", "Comic"}, "TRN054" ={"Media-verse", "Earth-TRN054", "Comic"}, "TRN055" ={"Puppet-verse", "Earth-TRN055", "Comic"}, "TRN064" ={"X-Men: Destiny", "Earth-TRN064", "Game"}, "TRN080" ={"Reality visited by Timebreakers", "Earth-TRN080", "Comic"}, "TRN113" ={"Home to Subject X", "Earth-TRN113", "Comic"}, "TRN116" ={"Home to Professor R", "Earth-TRN116", "Comic"}, "TRN117" ={"Reed Richards became the Silver Surfer", "Earth-TRN117", "Comic"}, "TRN118" ={"Reed Richards became Star Brand", "Earth-TRN118", "Comic"}, "TRN122" ={"The Thing remained Blackbeard", "Earth-TRN122", "Comic"}, "TRN125" ={"Ultimate Spider-Man: Total Mayhem", "Earth-TRN125", "Game"}, "TRN130" ={"Pirate Reality studied by Reed Richards", "Earth-TRN130", "Comic"}, "TRN131" ={"Spider-Man: Battle for New York video game", "Earth-TRN131", "Game"}, "TRN133" ={"Deadpool MAX", "Earth-TRN133", "Comic"}, "TRN134" ={"The Monster of Frankenstien cartoon", "Earth-TRN134", "TV"}, "TRN135" ={"YOU were Spider-Man", "Earth-TRN135", "Comic"}, "TRN136" ={"YOU were the Red Skull", "Earth-TRN136", "Comic"}, "TRN137" ={"Marvel Published Nursery Rhymes", "Earth-TRN137", "Comic"}, "TRN143" ={"Victor von Doom possessed Reed Richards", "Earth-TRN143", "Comic"}, "TRN144" ={"The Incredible Hulk Newspaper Comic Strip", "Earth-TRN144", "Comic"}, "TRN150" ={"5 Ronin", "Earth-TRN150", "Comic"}, "TRN157" ={"Doctor Doom became Doom the Living Planet", "Earth-TRN157", "Comic"}, "TRN160" ={"Universal Studios Spider-Man ride", "Earth-TRN160", "Movie"}, "TRN161" ={"Alternate Ultraforce", "Earth-TRN161", "Comic"}, "TRN163" ={"Alternate Ultraverse (Pristine)", "Earth-TRN163", "Comic"}, "TRN165" ={"Home to alternate X-Force", "Earth-TRN165", "Comic"}, "TRN166" ={"Alternate Shadow-X", "Earth-TRN166", "Comic"}, "TRN167" ={"Home to Tabula Rasa", "Earth-TRN167", "Comic"}, "TRN168" ={"Home to Sloth", "Earth-TRN168", "Comic"}, "TRN169" ={"X-Men: Mutant Academy", "Earth-TRN169", "Game"}, "TRN171" ={"The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill", "Earth-TRN171", "TV"}, "TRN172" ={"Days, Nights, and Weekends of Future Past", "Earth-TRN172", "TV"}, "TRN173" ={"This Man-Thing, This Monster", "Earth-TRN173", "TV"}, "TRN174" ={"The Devil Dinosaur You Say", "Earth-TRN174", "TV"}, "TRN175" ={"Planet Hulk (Super Hero Squad)", "Earth-TRN175", "TV"}, "TRN176" ={"Six Against Infinity/1602", "Earth-TRN176", "TV"}, "TRN178" ={"Whom Continuity Would Destroy", "Earth-TRN178", "TV"}, "TRN182" ={"Home to Alpha & The Beast", "Earth-TRN182", "Comic"}, "TRN183" ={"Infinity Gauntlet Reed Richards", "Earth-TRN183", "Comic"}, "TRN193" ={"No More Humans", "Earth-TRN193", "Comic"}, "TRN195" ={"Alien World", "Earth-TRN195", "Comic"}, "TRN196" ={"Dormammu killed Doctor Strange ", "Earth-TRN196", "Comic"}, "TRN197" ={"Mesozoic World", "Earth-TRN197", "Comic"}, "TRN198" ={"Post-Apocalyptic World", "Earth-TRN198", "Comic"}, "TRN199" ={"Edge of Time", "Earth-TRN199", "Game"}, "TRN201" ={"Home to Lord Kang", "Earth-TRN201", "Comic"}, "TRN202" ={"Home to Kaseo", "Earth-TRN202", "Comic"}, "TRN203" ={"Home to Raulex", "Earth-TRN203", "Comic"}, "TRN204" ={"Home to Swaach", "Earth-TRN204", "Comic"}, "TRN205" ={"Timeslip-Quicksilver", "Earth-TRN205", "Comic"}, "TRN207" ={"Peter Parker never existed", "Earth-TRN207", "Comic"}, "TRN218" ={"Red Hulk is President", "Earth-TRN218", "Comic"}, "TRN219" ={"Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth", "Earth-TRN219", "Game"}, "TRN224" ={"Home of Rik", "Earth-TRN224", "Comic"}, "TRN225" ={"Home to Nestor", "Earth-TRN225", "Comic"}, "TRN234" ={"Styrakos", "Earth-TRN234", "Comic"}, "TRN237" ={"X-Factor Forever", "Earth-TRN237", "Comic"}, "TRN239" ={"Home to Spider-Clone", "Earth-TRN239", "Comic"}, "TRN240" ={"Home to the Time-Displaced Original X-Men", "Earth-TRN240", "Comic"}, "TRN241" ={"Matt Murdock is a magician", "Earth-TRN241", "Comic"}, "TRN242" ={"Home to Fastforward", "Earth-TRN242", "Comic"}, "TRN243" ={"Planet of the Beasts", "Earth-TRN243", "Comic"}, "TRN244" ={"Home to Doctor America", "Earth-TRN244", "Comic"}, "TRN245" ={"The Golden Age Deadpool", "Earth-TRN245", "Comic"}, "TRN246" ={"Deadpool's Massacre", "Earth-TRN246", "Comic"}, "TRN249" ={"Home to Future Dog Logan", "Earth-TRN249", "Comic"}, "TRN250" ={"Solarman TV pilot", "Earth-TRN250", "TV"}, "TRN251" ={"LeaPad: The Amazing Spider-Man", "Earth-TRN251", "Comic"}, "TRN253" ={"Agent X-13 targeted Earth-889", "Earth-TRN253", "Comic"}, "TRN254" ={"Subject X successful in the annex", "Earth-TRN254", "Comic"}, "TRN255" ={"Subject X activated his Ghost Box before suicide", "Earth-TRN255", "Comic"}, "TRN257" ={"Ape-Vengers attacked Speedball", "Earth-TRN257", "Comic"}, "TRN258" ={"Marvel Heroes", "Earth-TRN258", "Game"}, "TRN263" ={"Max Meer Dictator", "Earth-TRN263", "Comic"}, "TRN269" ={"Brute & Dark Beast searched a cure to M-Day", "Earth-TRN269", "Comic"}, "TRN271" ={"Home to Wraath", "Earth-TRN271", "Comic"}, "TRN273" ={"Earth-616's Thing intruded in Doctor Doom's accident", "Earth-TRN273", "Comic"}, "TRN276" ={"Mythos: Ghost Rider", "Earth-TRN276", "Comic"}, "TRN280" ={"Home to one of the Kangs from the Council of Kangs", "Earth-TRN280", "Comic"}, "TRN281" ={"Home to Kang's final counterpart", "Earth-TRN281", "Comic"}, "TRN282" ={"Home to Cobra (Kang)", "Earth-TRN282", "Comic"}, "TRN283" ={"Home to Kong (Kang)", "Earth-TRN283", "Comic"}, "TRN285" ={"Alternate 18th Kree Diplomatic Gestalt", "Earth-TRN285", "Comic"}, "TRN286" ={"Peter becomes a giant spider", "Earth-TRN286", "Comic"}, "TRN287" ={"Home to Mother", "Earth-TRN287", "Comic"}, "TRN288" ={"Singularity-headed Exterminatrixes", "Earth-TRN288", "Comic"}, "TRN289" ={"Merged Plex/Noh-Varr entity", "Earth-TRN289", "Comic"}, "TRN290" ={"Avian Kate Bishop", "Earth-TRN290", "Comic"}, "TRN291" ={"Wiccan is Demiurge", "Earth-TRN291", "Comic"}, "TRN292" ={"Deceased Asgardians", "Earth-TRN292", "Comic"}, "TRN293" ={"Marvel Her-oes", "Earth-TRN293", "Comic"}, "TRN294" ={"What If? AvX", "Earth-TRN294", "Comic"}, "TRN295" ={"Home to Gatecrasher", "Earth-TRN295", "Comic"}, "TRN296" ={"Home to Bodybag", "Earth-TRN296", "Comic"}, "TRN297" ={"Home to China Doll", "Earth-TRN297", "Comic"}, "TRN298" ={"Home to Elmo and Waxworks", "Earth-TRN298", "Comic"}, "TRN299" ={"Home to Ferro and Ferro²", "Earth-TRN299", "Comic"}, "TRN300" ={"Home to Joyboy", "Earth-TRN300", "Comic"}, "TRN301" ={"Home to Numbers", "Earth-TRN301", "Comic"}, "TRN302" ={"Home to Pandora", "Earth-TRN302", "Comic"}, "TRN303" ={"Home to Paradok", "Earth-TRN303", "Comic"}, "TRN304" ={"Home to Ringtoss", "Earth-TRN304", "Comic"}, "TRN305" ={"Home to Thug", "Earth-TRN305", "Comic"}, "TRN306" ={"Home to Yap", "Earth-TRN306", "Comic"}, "TRN307" ={"Reed Richards Conquered the Earth", "Earth-TRN307", "Comic"}, "TRN308" ={"U.S. Agent vs. Terror-Saur", "Earth-TRN308", "Comic"}, "TRN312" ={"Home to Pandapool", "Earth-TRN312", "Comic"}, "TRN316" ={"The You Universe", "Earth-TRN316", "Comic"}, "TRN332" ={"Sega's 1991 Spider-Man Arcade Game", "Earth-TRN332", "Game"}, "TRN334" ={"Harry Osborn became Menace", "Earth-TRN334", "Comic"}, "TRN335" ={"Marvel Super Heroes 3D: Grandmaster’s Challenge", "Earth-TRN335", "Game"}, "TRN337" ={"AvX: Verbal Abuse", "Earth-TRN337", "Comic"}, "TRN338" ={"AvX: Science Battle", "Earth-TRN338", "Comic"}, "TRN339" ={"Squirrel Girl and Pixie caused AvX", "Earth-TRN339", "Comic"}, "TRN343" ={"Namorita pulled-off time-stream by the Sphinx ", "Earth-TRN343", "Comic"}, "TRN349" ={"Turkeys are Dominant Species", "Earth-TRN349", "Comic"}, "TRN357" ={"X-Men Misfits", "Earth-TRN357", "Comic"}, "TRN361" ={"Atticus Trask travels from the future to WWII to create the Sentinels earlier", "Earth-TRN361", "Comic"}, "TRN362" ={"Bruce Banner prevented from becoming the Hulk", "Earth-TRN362", "Comic"}, "TRN363" ={"Doom's magic gone", "Earth-TRN363", "Comic"}, "TRN365" ={"Planet Doom", "Earth-TRN365", "TV"}, "TRN372" ={"Superior Spider-Man: Identity Revealed", "Earth-TRN372", "Comic"}, "TRN376" ={"The Amazing Spider-Man video game series", "Earth-TRN376", "Game"}, "TRN379" ={"Divergent reality to Old Johnny Storm's", "Earth-TRN379", "Comic"}, "TRN381" ={"Home of Puppy and 40-year-old Franklin", "Earth-TRN381", "Comic"}, "TRN382" ={"Home to Superior Avengers", "Earth-TRN382", "Comic"}, "TRN384" ={"The Annex Squads ravaged Earth-92272", "Earth-TRN384", "Comic"}, "TRN387" ={"Spider-Carnage destroyed the universe", "Earth-TRN387", "TV"}, "TRN388" ={"Ideaverse", "Earth-TRN388", "Comic"}, "TRN389" ={"Home to Spider-Man 2099 (SMUniverse)", "Earth-TRN389", "Game"}, "TRN391" ={"Black Panther (Motion Comic)", "Earth-TRN391", "TV"}, "TRN392" ={"An Unwilling Witness To An Execution", "Earth-TRN392", "Game"}, "TRN400" ={"X-Men are Sole Survivors of Infinity", "Earth-TRN400", "Comic"}, "TRN404" ={"Peter Parker and Ben Reilly revealed the truth of cloning", "Earth-TRN404", "Comic"}, "TRN405" ={"An explosion left one Peter Parker alive, but which one?", "Earth-TRN405", "Comic"}, "TRN406" ={"Time Travel caused time-spread Spider-Man-duplicates", "Earth-TRN406", "Comic"}, "TRN407" ={"Mephisto outstretched the Clone Saga", "Earth-TRN407", "Comic"}, "TRN408" ={"Ben Reilly died of cellular degeneration", "Earth-TRN408", "Comic"}, "TRN409" ={"Judas Traveller is an alternate future version of Seward Trainer", "Earth-TRN409", "Comic"}, "TRN410" ={"Master Programmer outstretched the Clone Saga", "Earth-TRN410", "Comic"}, "TRN411" ={"Onslaught: Ben Reilly crushed by a Sentinel", "Earth-TRN411", "Comic"}, "TRN412" ={"101 Use for a Dead Clone", "Earth-TRN412", "Comic"}, "TRN414" ={"Earth-10005's dystopian future averted", "Earth-TRN414", "Movie"}, "TRN416" ={"Marvel Super Heroes: What The--?!", "Earth-TRN416", "TV"}, "TRN419" ={"Earth X Spider-Man's Ideal World", "Earth-TRN419", "Comic"}, "TRN420" ={"Mass Master is Earth's greatest hero", "Earth-TRN420", "Comic"}, "TRN421" ={"2061 A.D.", "Earth-TRN421", "Comic"}, "TRN422" ={"Hulk controlled by Kang", "Earth-TRN422", "Comic"}, "TRN423" ={"Mordecai Midas member of the Fantastic Five", "Earth-TRN423", "Comic"}, "TRN425" ={"Ben Grimm Becomes the Hulk", "Earth-TRN425", "Comic"}, "TRN426" ={"Tigra's Wish of Becoming a Queen Is Granted", "Earth-TRN426", "Comic"}, "TRN427" ={"Tigra's Wish of Being Stronger Than Hulk Is Granted", "Earth-TRN427", "Comic"}, "TRN428" ={"Tigra's Wish of Being Loved by Everyone Is Granted", "Earth-TRN428", "Comic"}, "TRN429" ={"Tigra's Wish for the Power of Flight Is Granted", "Earth-TRN429", "Comic"}, "TRN430" ={"The End of Time", "Earth-TRN430", "Comic"}, "TRN432" ={"Chili Storm is the Lynx", "Earth-TRN432", "Comic"}, "TRN433" ={"Giganto killed Susan Storm", "Earth-TRN433", "Comic"}, "TRN434" ={"Skrulls killed Susan Storm", "Earth-TRN434", "Comic"}, "TRN435" ={"Dr. Doom killed Susan Storm", "Earth-TRN435", "Comic"}, "TRN436" ={"Molecule Man killed Susan Storm", "Earth-TRN436", "Comic"}, "TRN437" ={"Mind-controlled Human Torch killed Susan Storm", "Earth-TRN437", "Comic"}, "TRN438" ={"Galactus killed Susan Storm", "Earth-TRN438", "Comic"}, "TRN439" ={"Susan Storm joined the Defenders", "Earth-TRN439", "Comic"}, "TRN440" ={"Susan Storm joined the X-Men", "Earth-TRN440", "Comic"}, "TRN446" ={"Unfriendly Neighborhood", "Earth-TRN446", "Game"}, "TRN453" ={"Animated Spider-Man 2099", "Earth-TRN453", "TV"}, "TRN454" ={"Animated Gender-Swapped Earth", "Earth-TRN454", "TV"}, "TRN455" ={"Animated Spider-Man Noir", "Earth-TRN455", "TV"}, "TRN456" ={"Animated Spider-Ham", "Earth-TRN456", "TV"}, "TRN457" ={"Animated Miles Morales and Spider-Gwen", "Earth-TRN457", "TV"}, "TRN458" ={"Home to Spyder-Knight", "Earth-TRN458", "TV"}, "TRN459" ={"Spider-Man: Toxic City", "Earth-TRN459", "Game"}, "TRN460" ={"Spider-Man: Ultimate Power", "Earth-TRN460", "Game"}, "TRN461" ={"Spider-Man Unlimited", "Earth-TRN461", "Game"}, "TRN476" ={"The Amazing Spider-Man: An Origin Story", "Earth-TRN476", "Game"}, "TRN477" ={"Peter Parker was allergic to the spider bite and became Man-Spider after a few week in bed", "Earth-TRN477", "Comic"}, "TRN478" ={"Jimmy Yama is a superhero who have the power of Stinger and Ant-Man", "Earth-TRN478", "Comic"}, "TRN479" ={"Hostess Twinkies Ads", "Earth-TRN479", "Comic"}, "TRN480" ={"Jimmy Yama is a superhero who have the power of J2", "Earth-TRN480", "Comic"}, "TRN481" ={"Jimmy Yama is a superhero who have the power of American Dream", "Earth-TRN481", "Comic"}, "TRN482" ={"Jimmy Yama is a superhero who have the power of Psi-Lord", "Earth-TRN482", "Comic"}, "TRN483" ={"Courtney Duran is Spider-Girl", "Earth-TRN483", "Comic"}, "TRN484" ={"Green Goblin Killed Spider-Girl", "Earth-TRN484", "Comic"}, "TRN490" ={"Süpercan Video Game Series", "Earth-TRN484", "Game"}, "TRN491" ={"World without Spider-Girl", "Earth-TRN491", "Comic"}, "TRN501" ={"Native Spider-Man Noir recruited by Spider-UK", "Earth-TRN501", "Comic"}, "TRN502" ={"Spider-Monkey recruited by Spider-UK", "Earth-TRN502", "Comic"}, "TRN503" ={"Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) is the greatest superhero", "Earth-TRN503", "Comic"}, "TRN509" ={"Future Earth-904913", "Earth-TRN509", "TV"}, "TRN510" ={"Doctor Doom killed Akhenaten with the help of Thanos (Earth-4321)", "Earth-TRN510", "Comic"}, "TRN512" ={"Home to Sir Jugalot", "Earth-TRN512", "Comic"}, "TRN513" ={"Peter Parker stopped being Spider-Man", "Earth-TRN513", "TV"}, "TRN515" ={"Avengers: Electric Rain", "Earth-TRN515", "TV"}, "TRN517" ={"Marvel Contest of Champions", "Earth-TRN517", "Game"}, "TRN518" ={"Magneto's Vengeance", "Earth-TRN518", "Comic"}, "TRN520" ={"Zombieverse visited by Mister Fantastic & Frank West", "Earth-TRN520", "Game"}, "TRN522" ={"Vampire heroes", "Earth-TRN522", "Comic"}, "TRN523" ={"Twilight Falls", "Earth-TRN523", "Comic"}, "TRN524" ={"Squadron Supreme's warped reality", "Earth-TRN524", "TV"}, "TRN526" ={"Non-Canon Ultimate Fantastic Four", "Earth-TRN526", "Comic"}, "TRN528" ={"Variation of Days of Future Past", "Earth-TRN528", "Comic"}, "TRN534" ={"Animated Maestro Cured", "Earth-TRN534", "TV"}, "TRN536" ={"Animated Dystopia", "Earth-TRN536", "TV"}, "TRN543" ={"Iceman became an Ice Giant", "Earth-TRN543", "Comic"}, "TRN547" ={"Von Doom International", "Earth-TRN547", "Comic"}, "TRN550" ={"Groot vs. Rocket Raccoon video game reality", "Earth-TRN550", "Comic"}, "TRN554" ={"Fant4stic", "Earth-TRN554", "Movie"}, "TRN556" ={"Avengers Fairy Tales: Peter Pan", "Earth-TRN556", "Comic"}, "TRN557" ={"Nazis used Vibranium to win WWII", "Earth-TRN557", "Comic"}, "TRN558" ={"Fantastic Four stopped Nazis from winning WWII", "Earth-TRN558", "Comic"}, "TRN559" ={"Dead of Night: Werewolf by Night", "Earth-TRN559", "Comic"}, "TRN560" ={"MAX Punisher's Family Didn't Die", "Earth-TRN560", "Comic"}, "TRN561" ={"Avengers in Galactic Storm", "Earth-TRN561", "Game"}, "TRN562" ={"Marvel Avengers Academy", "Earth-TRN562", "Game"}, "TRN563" ={"Season One graphic novels", "Earth-TRN563", "Comic"}, "TRN564" ={"Deeds of Doom", "Earth-TRN564", "Comic"}, "TRN565" ={"Home to Gwenpool", "Earth-TRN565", "Comic"}, "TRN566" ={"Before the Big Bang", "Earth-TRN566", "Comic"}, "TRN567" ={"The Spider(fly) Effect", "Earth-TRN567", "Comic"}, "TRN568" ={"Days of Future Smash: The Dino Era", "Earth-TRN568", "TV"}, "TRN569" ={"Days of Future Smash: Smashguard", "Earth-TRN569", "TV"}, "TRN570" ={"Days of Future Smash: Dracula", "Earth-TRN570", "TV"}, "TRN571" ={"Days of Future Smash: The Hydra Years", "Earth-TRN571", "TV"}, "TRN572" ={"Days of Future Smash: The Tomorrow Smashers", "Earth-TRN572", "TV"}, "TRN575" ={"Jamie Braddock made a deal with Horoam'ce", "Earth-TRN575", "Comic"}, "TRN576" ={"Spidey", "Earth-TRN576", "Comic"}, "TRN577" ={"Home to Blood Spider", "Earth-TRN577", "TV"}, "TRN579" ={"Shattered Dimensions (Amazing and 2099)", "Earth-TRN579", "Game"}, "TRN580" ={"Shattered Dimensions (Ultimate)", "Earth-TRN580", "Game"}, "TRN581" ={"Shattered Dimensions (Noir)", "Earth-TRN581", "Game"}, "TRN582" ={"Void Indigo", "Earth-TRN582", "Comic"}, "TRN583" ={"Comic version of Spider-Man Unlimited", "Earth-TRN583", "Comic"}, "TRN584" ={"Medieval Civil War", "Earth-TRN584", "Comic"}, "TRN585" ={"Black Sue dueled the Beyonder", "Earth-TRN585", "Comic"}, "TRN586" ={"Skrulls invaded during WWII", "Earth-TRN586", "Comic"}, "TRN587" ={"Space Fantastic Four", "Earth-TRN587", "Comic"}, "TRN588" ={"Divergent 2099 A.D.", "Earth-TRN588", "Comic"}, "TRN589" ={"Maestro abandoned Dystopia", "Earth-TRN589", "Comic"}, "TRN590" ={"Fist released virus onto Times Square", "Earth-TRN590", "Comic"}, "TRN591" ={"Anthony Stark became Sorcerer Supreme by 2099 A.D.", "Earth-TRN591", "Comic"}, "TRN593" ={"Blastaar sent back to the Big Bang", "Earth-TRN593", "Comic"}, "TRN594" ={"Fantastic Four visited the Big Crunch", "Earth-TRN594", "Comic"}, "TRN597" ={"Home to space raider Pildorr", "Earth-TRN597", "Comic"}, "TRN599" ={"Valeria became Ravonna", "Earth-TRN599", "Comic"}, "TRN602" ={"CAGE!", "Earth-TRN602", "Comic"}, "TRN603" ={"Pirate reality", "Earth-TRN603", "TV"}, "TRN604" ={"Wild West reality", "Earth-TRN604", "TV"}, "TRN605" ={"Future Shock", "Earth-TRN605", "TV"}, "TRN606" ={"Doom Planet", "Earth-TRN606", "Comic"}, "TRN607" ={"Heroes United", "Earth-TRN607", "Movie"}, "TRN608" ={"X-Men: Darktide", "Earth-TRN608", "TV"}, "TRN609" ={"Angela never met Sera", "Earth-TRN609", "Comic"}, "TRN619" ={"President Stark won the Civil War", "Earth-TRN619", "Comic"}, "TRN620" ={"Legion TV series", "Earth-TRN620", "TV"}, "TRN622" ={"King Josef's Realm", "Earth-TRN622", "Comic"}, "TRN623" ={"2061 AD", "Earth-TRN623", "Comic"}, "TRN625" ={"Leader attempted to conquerer the Earth", "Earth-TRN625", "Comic"}, "TRN626" ={"Telltale Games' Guardians of the Galaxy video game", "Earth-TRN626", "Game"}, "TRN627" ={"Thanos Joined the Avengers", "Earth-TRN627", "Comic"}, "TRN628" ={"Black Bolt Betrayed Earth", "Earth-TRN628", "Comic"}, "TRN629" ={"The Guardians of the Galaxy Tried to Free Thanos", "Earth-TRN629", "Comic"}, "TRN630" ={"The Green Goblin Stole the Infinity Gauntlet", "Earth-TRN630", "Comic"}, "TRN631" ={"Rhodey Rhodes married Carol Danvers", "Earth-TRN631", "Comic"}, "TRN632" ={"2019 A.D.", "Earth-TRN632", "Comic"}, "TRN633" ={"Marvel's Spider-Man (Animated Series)", "Earth-TRN633", "TV"}, "TRN634" ={"Home to Civil Warrior (MCoC)", "Earth-TRN634", "Game"}, "TRN635" ={"Secret Empire Forever (MCoC)", "Earth-TRN635", "Game"}, "TRN637" ={"Recreation of Gwenpool's reality", "Earth-TRN637", "Comic"}, "TRN638" ={"Gwenpool revealed Spider-Man's identity", "Earth-TRN638", "Comic"}, "TRN639" ={"Home to Evil Gwenpool", "Earth-TRN639", "Comic"}, "TRN640" ={"Tempus' Family in 2099", "Earth-TRN640", "Comic"}, "TRN642" ={"Marvel Future Avengers", "Earth-TRN642", "TV"}, "TRN650" ={"Home to Venomized Black Panther (Ngozi)", "Earth-TRN650", "Comic"}, "TRN656" ={"Bailey Hoskins: Worst X-Man Ever", "Earth-TRN656", "Comic"}, "TRN657" ={"X-Men took over Alchemax", "Earth-TRN657", "Comic"}, "TRN658" ={"Year 2087", "Earth-TRN658", "Comic"}, "TRN659" ={"Year 2084", "Earth-TRN659", "Comic"}, "TRN660" ={"2116 A.D.", "Earth-TRN660", "Comic"}, "TRN661" ={"Home to the Guardians of the Galaxy of 1016 A.D.", "Earth-TRN661", "Comic"}, "TRN662" ={"Killmonger, King of Wakanda (MCoC)", "Earth-TRN662", "Game"}, "TRN663" ={"Marvel Super Hero Adventures", "Earth-TRN663", "TV"}, "TRN664" ={"Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe Again", "Earth-TRN664", "Comic"}, "TRN665" ={"Marvel Puzzle Quest", "Earth-TRN665", "Game"}, "TRN666" ={"Thanos Wins", "Earth-TRN666", "Comic"}, "TRN667" ={"Doom Universe", "Earth-TRN667", "Comic"}, "TRN668" ={"President Harry Osborn", "Earth-TRN668", "Comic"}, "TRN669" ={"Technologically-corrupted reality", "Earth-TRN669", "Comic"}, "TRN670" ={"Marvel Strike Force", "Earth-TRN670", "Game"}, "TRN671" ={"Conan killed in the pit by a creature", "Earth-TRN671", "Comic"}, "TRN672" ={"Conan turned into a pawn of Dagon", "Earth-TRN672", "Comic"}, "TRN673" ={"Conan killed by ghouls", "Earth-TRN673", "Comic"}, "TRN674" ={"The Gifted television series", "Earth-TRN674", "TV"}, "TRN675" ={"Conan lived with resurrected Bêlit", "Earth-TRN675", "Comic"}, "TRN676" ={"Year 2091 (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)", "Earth-TRN676", "TV"}, "TRN677" ={"Convert", "Earth-TRN677", "Comic"}, "TRN678" ={"Deadpool 2 (Vanessa Carlysle Murdered)", "Earth-TRN678", "Movie"}, "TRN679" ={"Leo Fitz, Deke Shaw's grandfather", "Earth-TRN679", "TV"}, "TRN680" ={"Earth-80920's dystopian future averted", "Earth-TRN680", "TV"}, "TRN681" ={"Sentry World", "Earth-TRN681", "Comic"}, "TRN682" ={"Earth-TRN566's Days of Future Past", "Earth-TRN682", "Comic"}, "TRN683" ={"Earth-TRN566's Askani World", "Earth-TRN683", "Comic"}, "TRN684" ={"Marvel Rising", "Earth-TRN684", "TV"}, "TRN685" ={"Aryal was killed by Brandais' son", "Earth-TRN685", "Comic"}, "TRN686" ={"X-Men: Grand Design", "Earth-TRN686", "Comic"}, "TRN687" ={"Conan became a Drellik", "Earth-TRN687", "Comic"}, "TRN688" ={"Sony's Universe of Marvel Characters", "Earth-TRN688", "Movie"}, "TRN689" ={"Home to Nick Fury (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-TRN689", "Comic"}, "TRN696" ={"Home to Time-Eater", "Earth-TRN696", "Comic"}, "TRN697" ={"Home to King T'Challa (Reality Jumper)", "Earth-TRN697", "Comic"}, "TRN700" ={"Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse Reality", "Earth-TRN700", "Movie"}, "TRN701" ={"Home to Old Peter (Into the Spider-Verse)", "Earth-TRN701", "Movie"}, "TRN702" ={"Home to Spider-Gwen (Into the Spider-Verse)", "Earth-TRN702", "Movie"}, "TRN703" ={"Home to Spider-Man Noir (Into the Spider-Verse)", "Earth-TRN703", "Movie"}, "TRN704" ={"Home to SP//dr (Into the Spider-Verse)", "Earth-TRN704", "Movie"}, "TRN705" ={"Home to Spider-Ham (Into the Spider-Verse)", "Earth-TRN705", "Movie"}, "TRN706" ={"Home to Spider-Man 2099 (Into the Spider-Verse)", "Earth-TRN706", "Movie"}, "TRN707" ={"Home to Loki Odinson", "Earth-TRN707", "Comic"}, "TRN708" ={"Home to Li'l Silvie", "Earth-TRN708", "Comic"}, "TRN709" ={"The Land of Cancelled Heroes", "Earth-TRN709", "Comic"}, "TRN710" ={"Marvel Action: Spider-Man", "Earth-TRN710", "Comic"}, "TRN711" ={"Marvel Action: Avengers", "Earth-TRN711", "Comic"}, "TRN712" ={"Marvel Action: Black Panther", "Earth-TRN712", "Comic"}, "TRN713" ={"Coming of Grootlactus", "Earth-TRN713", "Comic"}, "TRN714" ={"No-Sin Situation", "Earth-TRN714", "Comic"}, "TRN715" ={"Home to Moon-Boy and Devil Hydrasaur, Agents of Hydra", "Earth-TRN715", "Comic"}, "TRN717" ={"Marvel's Rocket & Groot", "Earth-TRN717", "Comic"}, "TRN718" ={"Hembeck-verse", "Earth-TRN718", "Comic"}, "TRN719" ={"Avengers Fairy Tales: Pinocchio", "Earth-TRN719", "Comic"}, "TRN720" ={"Avengers Fairy Tales: Cassie in Wonderland", "Earth-TRN720", "Comic"}, "TRN721" ={"Avengers Fairy Tales: Jennifer in Oz", "Earth-TRN721", "Comic"}, "TRN722" ={"X-Men Fairytale: Momotaro", "Earth-TRN722", "Comic"}, "TRN723" ={"X-Men Fairytale: Tortoise", "Earth-TRN723", "Comic"}, "TRN724" ={"X-Men Fairytale: To Die in Dreams", "Earth-TRN724", "Comic"}, "TRN725" ={"X-Men Fairytale: Restless Spirits", "Earth-TRN725", "Comic"}, "TRN726" ={"Marvel's Ant-Man", "Earth-TRN726", "Comic"}, "TRN727" ={"Mutant Extermination", "Earth-TRN727", "Comic"}, "TRN728" ={"George Stacy became the Spider", "Earth-TRN728", "Comic"}, "TRN729" ={"Home to the Savage Spider-Man", "Earth-TRN729", "Comic"}, "TRN730" ={"Home to Spider-Byte", "Earth-TRN730", "Comic"}, "TRN731" ={"Rocket Raccoon Kills the Marvel Universe", "Earth-TRN731", "Comic"}, "TRN732" ={"2012 New York Time Heist", "Earth-TRN732", "Movie"}, "TRN733" ={"2013 Asgard Time Heist", "Earth-TRN733", "Movie"}, "TRN734" ={"2014 Cosmic Time Heist", "Earth-TRN734", "Movie"}, "TRN735" ={"1970 Camp Lehigh Time Heist", "Earth-TRN735", "Movie"}, "TRN736" ={"Captain America Retires", "Earth-TRN736", "Movie"}, "TRN738" ={"Maximus the Last Inhuman", "Earth-TRN738", "Comic"}, "TRN741" ={"Comic adaptation of Red Sonja film", "Earth-TRN741", "Comic"}, "TRN742" ={"1,001 Arabian Nights Reality", "Earth-TRN742", "Comic"}, "TRN743" ={"You Are Deadpool", "Earth-TRN743", "Comic"}, "TRN744" ={"Wolverine: The Long Night", "Earth-TRN744", "Comic"}, "TRN745" ={"Sentinels and Daemonites conquer America", "Earth-TRN745", "Comic"}, "TRN746" ={"Team Thor and Team Darryl", "Earth-TRN746", "Movie"}, "TRN747" ={"Loki: Where Mischief Lies", "Earth-TRN747", "Comic"}, "TRN748" ={"Life One of Moira X", "Earth-TRN748", "Comic"}, "TRN749" ={"Life Two of Moira X", "Earth-TRN749", "Comic"}, "TRN750" ={"Life Three of Moira X", "Earth-TRN750", "Comic"}, "TRN751" ={"Life Four of Moira X", "Earth-TRN751", "Comic"}, "TRN752" ={"Life Five of Moira X", "Earth-TRN752", "Comic"}, "TRN753" ={"Life Six of Moira X", "Earth-TRN753", "Comic"}, "TRN754" ={"Life Seven of Moira X", "Earth-TRN754", "Comic"}, "TRN755" ={"Life Eight of Moira X", "Earth-TRN755", "Comic"}, "TRN756" ={"Life Nine of Moira X", "Earth-TRN756", "Comic"}, "TRN757" ={"The X-Istence", "Earth-TRN757", "Comic"}, "TRN759" ={"Spider-Man Vol 3", "Earth-TRN759", "Comic"}, "Eurth" ={"Avataars: Covenant of the Shield", "Eurth", "Comic"}, "Mojoverse" ={"Mojoworld", "Mojoverse", "Comic"}, "Mesozoic24" ={"Mesozoic Kang's World", "Earth-Mesozoic24", "Comic"}, City"={"Qabiri's homeworld", "Brilliant City", "Comic"}, Reality"={"Current Reality is Unknown", "Unknown Reality", "Comic"}, }